Reneesme II
by Nessie Cullen Swan
Summary: Continuación de Reneesme.Lo retomamos donde se quedó. Nessie y Jacob se van de luna de miel, peroo él tiene que volver a Forks, aunque viajará cada fin de semana para ver a su amor... Entra y enterate de lo que ocurrirá.
1. Chapter 1

**Nada de esto me pertenece, los personajes son de Meyer y la historia de Isabel, yo sólo la transcribo**.

Aquí esta la segunda parte, espero que os guste tanto como a mí.

No hay prólogo, empieza donde se quedó.

* * *

Capitulo I

Los primeros rayos de sol traspasaron la ventana de la cabaña, apenas lograban iluminar la habitación, pero la luz alcanzaba perfectamente para poder ver a Jacob recostado boca abajo

junto a mí, durmiendo placidamente. Mis ojos se perdieron entre los marcados músculos de su espalda, el corazón se me hinchaba de alegría al saberme suya, en todos los sentidos.

Teníamos mes y medio disfrutándonos uno al otro, lejos de todo y de todos. Habíamos decidido pasar nuestra luna de miel en las montañas nevadas de Europa; realmente no me hubiera

importado el lugar mientras estuviera con él, pero a Jake no le agradaban las grandes ciudades y el clima nevado era perfecto para su ardiente temperatura. Así que por todo este

tiempo habíamos viajado por los países de Europa del norte, algunas veces como humanos normales hospedándonos en hoteles o cabañas y otras acampando como semivampira y

licántropo.

Ahora estábamos hospedados en una villa para alpinistas muy al norte de Holanda, apenas teníamos un par de días aquí, pero había comenzado a notar los cambios, y las ausencias, por

lo que comenzaba a sospechar algo, que a medida que pasaban los días, se iba convirtiendo en certeza.

Esta mañana observaba a Jacob con ternura, era hermoso, perfecto, y lo amaba tanto, comencé a acariciar su largo cabello que caía sobre su espalda, deseaba tanto estar en sus brazos

que estaba a punto de comenzar a besarlo, pero también temía despertarlo, sabia que tarde o temprano debía confesarle lo que comenzaba a pasar en mí.

Y es que los meses habían pasado bastante rápido desde que decidimos comprometernos, y aunque para mi familia era demasiado pronto, yo estaba completamente segura de que todo

lo que quería en este mundo era casarme con Jacob, y ahora tenía la intuición de que mi felicidad aumentaría hasta llegar a ser plena.

Después de la lucha que se había suscitado en la montaña, y que todo había terminado bien, una vez más, gracias a la impronta. Sólo quedaba una preocupación dentro de mí, pero no

podía compartir con nadie. Luché por no pensar en ello cerca de mi padre, no quería despertar el pánico colectivo. Pero convencer en primer lugar a Jacob de casarnos no fue fácil.

Le decía constantemente que quería estar a su lado siempre, pertenecerle en cuerpo y alma, pero él aun seguía viéndome como una niña de 6 años, bueno no tanto honestamente,

porque la pasión de sus besos era inmensa, pero aun me trataba con tal delicadeza que parecía que temía romperme. Por lo que obviamente la palabra matrimonio no figuraba en su

vocabulario, me imagino que creía que teníamos todo el tiempo del mundo, pero no era así.

Yo lo sabía.

Sabía que mi cuerpo en el sentido fértil era humano, hasta ahora seguía teniendo un ciclo hormonal normal, pero sabía que dentro de poco mi cuerpo dejaría de cambiar, los pocos

semihumanos que conocíamos, entre ellos el semivampiro del Amazonas Nahuel y sus hermanas, habían dejado de crecer y sus cuerpos permanecían exactamente igual a pesar de que

habían pasado décadas incluso siglos, pero las hermanas no eran fértiles. Sabíamos que la herencia genética tanto de la parte humana como de la del vampiro era diferente en cada

caso, por lo que no estábamos seguros de que iba a ocurrir en mí, pero aún así, teníamos la teoría de que dejaría de cambiar cuando alcanzara físicamente la edad de 17 años humanos,

eso ocurriría muy pronto, y un cuerpo que no sufre cambios, no puede desarrollar un bebé en su vientre.

Era por esta razón la prisa que tenía por concebir.

Pero hablar de embarazos semihumanos en mi familia era un tema tabú, el último que habían presenciado les había dejado grandes cicatrices en el alma, a pesar de que yo había sido el

resultado, sabía perfectamente que aún así era algo que no quería volver a vivir.

Yo sabía perfectamente que conmigo no iba a pasar eso, en primer lugar Jake era humano lo que aumentaba la probabilidad de que mi bebé fuera más humano que vampiro, en segundo

lugar mi cuerpo era mucho más fuerte que el de una humana normal y podría resistir un ser, dentro de mí, muy fuerte; y en tercer lugar si las cosas volvían a salir como conmigo y mi

mamá, quedaba la opción de mi completa transformación vampírica. Pero obviamente nadie hubiera querido arriesgarse.

Pero yo deseaba darle a Jacob un hijo, acunar entre mis brazos un bebé hermoso, con la piel cobriza y profundos ojos negros, soñaba con eso, era mi mayor deseo, junto con

permanecer con Jake por la eternidad.

Debía darme prisa.

Jacob se había quedado conmigo en Hanover después del incidente con Bill, y se iba a quedar todas las vacaciones de Diciembre, porque Rachel su hermana podía quedarse a cuidar a

Billy su padre. Pero éstas estaban apunto de acabar, Jake regresaría a Forks, claro que cada fin de semana me visitaría; a regañadientes había aceptado que mi padre pagara los

boletos de avión cada fin de semana, lo hacía por mí, y se lo agradecía bastante, pues sabía lo mucho que le costaba doblegar su orgullo y permitir ese gasto excesivo de mi padre. Si no

era ahora, después tendría muchos más pretextos para evitarlo.

Tenía el tiempo limitado.

* * *

Que piensan???


	2. Chapter 2

**Nada de esto me pertenece, los personajes son de Meyer, la historia de Isabel, yo sólo la transcribo.**

* * *

Capitulo II

Así que una tarde mientras caminábamos por el bosque decidí decírselo, me armé de valor, y deseché de mi cabeza todas esas ideas preconcebidas de que debe ser el hombre quien pida

matrimonio a su pareja. Gracias al cielo no era tan tímida e insegura como Bella, mi madre, pero aun así me costó mucho trabajo hacerlo, sobre todo porque no podía decirle la verdadera

razón por la que quería casarme tan pronto.

- Perrito, necesito hablar contigo –dije mientras caminábamos de la mano por la orilla del lago. Se me hizo el escenario perfecto, la media luz del cielo nublado de la tarde se filtraba por

los árboles reflejando su sombra completamente oscura en el lago, la neblina comenzaba a esparcirse por el rededor y combinada con las sombras le daba un color violeta a todo. Me

agradaba aquel clima, aquel paisaje, sentía que pertenecía a él, como pertenecían la vegetación y los animales, a lo mejor porque al amar a un lobo, amaba a la naturaleza que lo acogía

como un hogar.

- Dime preciosa –contestó con cautela, su oído de licántropo seguramente ya percibía el ritmo acelerado de mi corazón.

- Jake, no quiero separarme de ti nunca –dije a media voz, eso no era precisamente lo que quería decir, y obviamente sabía la respuesta que daría a eso.

Me miró con ternura e inmenso amor y dijo.

- Amor, no vamos a separarnos nunca –suspiró- sólo es físicamente durante la semana pero los fines de semana estaremos juntos, no importa que tu padre pague una fortuna, estaré

aquí. Pero sobre todo estarás en mi corazón eternamente.

Hice una mueca de disgusto, sobre todo porque aun no sabía cómo hacerlo, y las cosas no se encaminaban hacia donde yo quería.

Así que lo solté sin más, después de todo, estaba en completa confianza con él.

-Jake, quiero casarme contigo… - me mordí el labio nerviosa. Lo observé con cautela, pero el soltó una carcajada.

- Claro que nos casaremos princesa, cuando termines la escuela, o la Universidad, no se… como tú lo prefieras.

- No Jake, quiero casarme contigo ahora. Lo más pronto posible –Jake se detuvo delante de mí, dándome la espalda pero seguía sosteniéndome la mano. Tardo unos segundos en

voltear, yo lo esperé paciente, volteó y dijo viéndome de una manera interrogante pero seria.

- Nessie… pensé que querías continuar en la escuela… no entiendo pequeña ¿No crees que es demasiado pronto?

Un enorme signo de interrogación se dibujaba en su semblante, tenia las cejas tan fruncidas que parecían una sola.

- No veo por qué esperar más, eso es todo – me encogí de hombros.

Pero entonces para que no le quedaran duda alguna de mis motivos, me abrace a su cuello, tratando de parecer sensual y provocativa.

–Te deseo – continué –y mucho Jacob… -pensé que el diría que eso no era una excusa suficiente así que agregué -tu sabes lo anticuado que es mi papá. Así que hagamos las cosas

bien… pero pronto.

Jake soltó una risilla nerviosa y comenzó a besarme con dulzura.

Al terminar el largo beso, una amplia sonrisa poblaba su rostro. Me acarició el cabello con ternura y me dijo.

- ¿Enserio es tanta urgencia? – Y luego comenzó a reírse.

- Si – contesté frustrada.

- Amor, no es necesario apresurar las cosas –comenzó a decir con voz melosa – podemos esperar pequeña.

Fue por la forma en que dijo "pequeña" que supe el trabajo que costaría convencerlo. Me acaricio la nuca con su gran mano y luego me besó la frente.

Puse los ojos en blanco.

- ¿Qué pasa?

- A veces siento que me sigues viendo como una niña de 6 años –dije con una mueca. El sonrío y deposito un pequeño beso en mis labios.

- ¿Crees que besaría a una niña de 6 años? – Dijo con una sonrisa retorcida -¿Qué clase de degenerado crees que soy?

Tuve que reírme ante su expresión. Pero me mordí el labio, preocupada.

Puse mi mano en su mejilla y le mostré el deseo que sentía porque nuestros cuerpos se amaran físicamente tanto como se amaban nuestras almas. Sus ojos brillaron y comenzó a

besarme ardientemente. Quise ser una experta en seducción y llevarlo al punto en que no pudiera resistirse. Realmente no era necesario casarse, eso era simplemente por mi padre, que

era un poquito anticuado. Podía entregarme a él en cualquier momento, estaba completamente convencida de que seria maravilloso.

Pero no lo conseguí, después de mucho tiempo de mover su boca por la mía y acariciar mi espalda y cuello con sus manos, se apartó.

- Nessie… ya no hagas eso… me es casi imposible pensar cuando te comportas así. –Dijo jadeante todavía por la pasión.

- ¿Y por qué quieres pensar perrito? –dije tratando de volver a sus labios. Pero Jacob se mantuvo alejado.

- Nena, me haces pensar que es cierto lo que dices, y no serás una niña de 6 años, pero aun así, estás muy chica para esto.

Suspiré llena de frustración ¿Cómo convencerlo?

- Vamos mi vida –me dijo abrazándome por la cintura -que si seguimos así, me será imposible no pensar en esto delante de tu padre, y necesito de las cuatro extremidades para trabajar.

Bufé enojada, pero me ignoro, y casi me arrastro hasta la casa.

* * *

Que tal?

les gustó??

RR?


	3. Chapter 3

**Nada de esto me pertenece, los personajes son de Meyer, la historias de Isabel, yo sólo la transcribo.**

* * *

Capitulo III

Llegamos a la casa; mi papá nos esperaba en el recibidor, estaba tieso como una estatua y se me observaba con los ojos muy abiertos, comprendí la razón de su actitud al instante,

aunque yo estaba esforzándome por no pensar en lo que acababa de pasar en el bosque, sobre mi fallida declaración de matrimonio, lo más probable era que Jacob no estuviera

haciendo el mismo trabajo; enseguida le supliqué en mi mente que no dijera nada que luego hablaríamos. Así que relajó la expresión e inventó un pretexto simple para salir de la

habitación.

Mi abuelita nos esperaba con la cena servida, así que no hubo tiempo para que mi papá dijera nada. Pero a la menor oportunidad se acercó a mí para aclarar el asunto.

Subió a mi habitación esa noche, aprovechando que mamá y Jacob habían ido al pueblo a comprar los boletos de avión a Forks.

- Nessie… ¿casarte? ¿En que estas pensando? –hizo un gesto retorcido a darse cuenta que esa era una pregunta muy tonta, para él.

"No creo que tenga que decirte que estoy pensando" le dije en mi mente poniendo los ojos en blanco.

- Quiero decir que no puedo creer lo que estas pensando Nessie… estás muy chica para eso…

Su cara se iba frunciendo a medida que aumentaba las escenas ardientes en mi mente, hasta el punto de tomar una tonalidad verdosa.

"Deja de escuchar lo que pienso papá" pensé enojada, obviamente estaba haciendo un enorme esfuerzo para que mi padre quedara convencido de que el único motivo que tenía para

querer casarme, era el deseo por Jake.

Pero para la salud mental de un padre, esas imágenes son algo que nunca deben ver en el pensamiento de su hija.

- ¿Cómo quieres que no lo escuche… si estas gritándolo? –dijo con voz calmada, pero en sus ojos se notaba que estaba a punto del colapso.

- Pues será mejor que hagas lo posible porque así será de ahora en adelante – lo desafié.

Su rostro se crispó en un gesto de dolor por un instante casi imperceptible, pero luego entrecerró los ojos, furioso.

- Nada más porque Jacob regresa mañana a Forks y porque estoy convencido que Jake no te ve de esa manera todavía, es que voy a permitir que duermas con él esta noche, por

supuesto que en su forma de lobo. Pero a partir del próximo fin de semana que te visite, dormirá en la habitación de huéspedes.

Ya había leído en mis pensamientos que pretendía seducirlo en la noche, maldita sea, ahora qué otra cosa podría intentar.

-Nessie… basta –Gritó al escuchar mis planes.

- Te digo que te salgas de mi mente si no te gusta lo que ves – casi bufé.

- Ahora menos que nunca lo haré – Sabía que se estaba conteniendo lo más que le era posible para no explotar, por lo que las palabras salían a tropezones su boca.

- Pero sobre todo estaré vigilando a Jacob, porque hasta ahora existe cordura en él, pero cuando su actitud cambie… - ya no terminó, porque yo echaba humo por la boca.

- No puedes meterte así en mi vida papá.

Instantáneamente su gesto se relajo y me miró con dulzura.

- Mi vida… yo se que ya no eres una niña –puse los ojos en blanco, porque era más que obvio que no era así -Pero eso no quiere decir que estés lista para las responsabilidades que

implica un matrimonio.

Alce una ceja en actitud de incredulidad.

- Nessie… por favor.

"Lo único que necesito es convencer a Jacob" pensé y mi papá volvió a ponerse verde.

Entonces la que se relajó fui yo. Arrepintiéndome de cómo me estaba comportando con él.

- Papá, por favor… sabes perfectamente lo que pasa por mi mente ¿No puedes comprenderme? –lo miré suplicante.

- Es por que sé lo que está en tu mente – y volvió a estremecerse – que no te comprendo. El deseo físico, no es una razón suficientemente fuerte para casarse.

Entrecerró los ojos con sospecha. Pero no logró ver lo que escondía en lo más profundo de mi mente.

- Nessie… ¿qué pasa?

- Entonces estas diciendo que puedo ser de Jacob sin casarme… - me burlé y el enojo volvió chispear en sus ojos. Supongo que pudo haber gritado un montón de palabrotas pero se

contuvo, y en perfecta calma dijo.

- Esa decisión es sólo tuya. No puedo opinar en eso…

Lo pensó un momento y luego continuó.

- Lástima que no vas a tener mucho tiempo a solas con Jacob para poder hacerlo – y una sonrisa retorcida se curvo en sus labios.

Golpee el piso con el pie del coraje, en mi mente si había un sin fin de palabrotas, pero mi papá salió de la habitación sin decir nada más.

Me quedé que echaba fuego por la boca. Me movía de un lado a otro de mi habitación gruñendo, me daba aun más coraje saber que encima de todo mi papá debía estar doblándose de la

risa al escucharme tan enojada. Y todavía que Jacob no iba a cooperar.

¡Rayos! ¡Rayos! ¡Rayos!

* * *

Reviews?


	4. Chapter 4

**Nada de esto me pertenece, los personajes son de Meyer, la historia de Isabel, yo sólo la transcribo.**

* * *

Capitulo IV

No sabía que iba a hacer cuando regresara Jake, la verdad saber que mi padre estaría vigilando cada uno de mis pensamientos me ponía furiosa, además que no dejaba lugar a que

pudiera hacer gran cosa para seguir convenciendo a Jacob.

Pensé millones de cosas, algunas muy descabelladas e imposibles, como huir con Jake, hasta yo misma me reí de eso, ante lo imposible que resultaría. Otras se inclinaban a dejarlo por la

paz, por esta noche, y volver a intentarlo la próxima semana, a lo mejor la separación ayudaría a que Jake se convenciera que casarnos no era tan mala idea. Pero a fin de cuentas no

tomé ninguna decisión.

Jake regresó a casa con mamá, yo tenía cara de pocos amigos, y mi madre preguntó que me pasaba, le conteste secamente que se lo preguntara a su marido. Me di media vuelta con la

intención de regresar a mi habitación, esperaba que Jacob me siguiera; pero cuando éste dio un paso para hacerlo, mi padre lo detuvo.

- Espera Jake, necesito hablar contigo.

Un gruñido muy bajo salió de entre mis dientes. Me di media vuelta y mire desafiante a mi padre, pero me ignoró y continuó.

- ¿Es por lo que sucedió en el bosque? –preguntó Jake tranquilamente.

- ¿En el bosque? –preguntó mi mamá, pues no estaba enterada de nada.

- Sí –contestó mi papá. – Creo que algunas reglas de esta casa van a cambiar.

Nessie, no tiene permiso para dormir contigo de ahora en adelante.

Mi mamá volteó a verlo de manera interrogante y luego pasó la mirada acusante entre Jake y yo. Jake asintió tranquilamente pero antes que pudiera contestar, mi madre preguntó

elevando un poco la voz.

- ¿Qué está pasando aquí? Acaso Jake…

- No madre –respondí furiosa – mi padre se ha vuelto loco por lo que está viendo en mi mente. Pero es algo que a él no le importa.

- ¿Qué estas viendo en su mente? –preguntó mi mamá a mi papá, con un tono de acusación en su voz.

Volteé a ver a mi padre furiosa. Y éste no contesto.

- Por favor mamá no hagas esto más incomodo –supliqué –papá dijiste que esta noche si, por última vez.

Mi papá asintió con la cabeza y luego volteo a ver a mi mamá, para decirle con la mirada que luego le aclararía todo.

- Esta es tu casa Edward, y respetaré tus reglas –Le respondió Jacob tranquilamente – pero talvez te convendría ponerte en los zapatos de la gente a la que espías y caer en cuenta que

no estas siendo justo.

Diciendo esto me tomó de la mano y nos dirigimos a mi habitación.

- Te regañó tu papá por lo que pasó esta tarde –no era una pregunta, más bien era una conclusión a la que había llegado por lo que acababa de pasar.

- Pues si… pero también lo comprendo. Soy su hija… lo que ve en mi mente, es algo que a cualquier padre volvería loco.

- Debe dejar de hacerlo… bueno intentar no estar tan pendiente. Pero sobre todo ser más comprensivo. Como si él hubiera sido un santo. Te imaginas que Charlie hubiera tenido su

mismo don… - sonrió y luego hizo el gesto de estremecerse dramáticamente.

- Ves porque quiero casarme, Jake –baje la mirada tristemente para conmoverlo y dio resultado.

- Creo que te estoy comprendiendo. Pero… ¿estas segura mi vida?

- Claro que lo estoy Jake… pero parece que tu no –comencé a hacer pucheros, si era necesario soltaría algunas lágrimas.

- Amor –puso sus manos en mi rostro –por supuesto que quiero estar contigo, no separarme de ti nunca, pero me es difícil no tener miedo que puedas asustarte ante semejante

compromiso, siendo tan pequeña.

- Jacob, realmente no podemos decir que edad tengo, sólo puedo decirte lo que siento, y lo que siento es que estoy lista para pertenecerte en cuerpo y alma.

Puse mi mano en su rostro y se lo mostré. Gracias a mi don quedó convencido.

Se mordió el labio nervioso, y luego una amplia sonrisa pobló su rostro cobrizo.

- Te amo –me besó apasionadamente por largo rato.

Me pareció muy extraño que mi padre no entrara a la habitación, histérico por lo que estaba pasando. Pero supuse que había comprendido que tenía razón al afirmar que mi edad

cronológica y mi madurez eran dos cosas completamente distintas y había decidido confiar en mí.

Así que decidí darle un poco de paz siendo madura y siguiendo sus instrucciones le dije a Jacob.

- Entraré al baño para que te transformes, mi vida.

Jake me detuvo cuando comencé a caminar.

- Espera un segundo… -sus ojos chispeaban con una emoción que no era fácil de describir.

- Quiero hacer esto bien nena, como lo he soñado… se que me voy mañana… no quisiera irme… -estaba tan nervioso que las frases le salían con muy poca congruencia.

Yo comencé a temblar, mi corazón latía con tal fuerza que parecía que podía mover todo mi cuerpo.

Tragó saliva ruidosamente y continuó.

- No tengo anillo nena… –bajó la mirada apenado. Pero se puso de rodillas, era tan alto que casi seguíamos a la misma altura, sólo tuvo que levantar un poco la cara para mirarme a los

ojos.

Tuve que morderme los labios para contener los sollozos pero aun así las lágrimas comenzaron a bajar por mis mejillas. Ya temblaba casi al nivel de las convulsiones.

Tomó mis manos y las besó. Con voz profunda y llena de pasión me dijo.

- Renesmee ¿quieres ser mi esposa?

Me incliné y besé sus labios con ternura.

- Por supuesto perrito –una sonrisa de oreja a oreja iluminó su rostro.

- Nessie te amo –me dijo en un susurro, pues también se le había formado un nudo en la garganta y yo puse mi mano en su rostro para mostrarle mi felicidad, pues no encontraba

palabras para describirla.

Nos comenzamos a besar y nos perdimos en lo infinito de nuestra felicidad.

* * *

OMG!

Edward se muere de un infarto!

Siento haber tardado, no tengo excusa, lo sé. :-(

RR?


	5. Chapter 5

**Como todos sabeis, los personajes son de Meyer, la historia de Isabel, yo tan solo la transcribo.**

* * *

Capitulo V

Esa noche no se transformó, estuvimos besándonos por largo rato, mis ojos comenzaron a cerrarse pesadamente pero no quería dormir todavía. Permanecíamos recostados en mi cama,

Jake me abrazaba por la espalda y me daba pequeños besitos en la oreja, de repente tomó mi mano y la sostuvo a la altura de mi rostro.

De ella colgaba una pulsera que había usado desde que tenía memoria, había sido un regalo de él, hecho por sus manos y a mí me fascinaba.

- ¿Sabes lo que esta vieja pulsera significa? –me dijo Jake mientras sostenía mi mano y con los dedos tomaba uno de los dijes que colgaban de ella.

- Tú me la regalaste hace mucho tiempo, lo recuerdo bien, me la diste aquel día en que los Vulturis vinieron a destruirme… –me estremecí al recordar aquel día, cuando la familia italiana

que hacía ejercer la ley entre los inmortales, habían viajado a Forks, el pueblo donde había nacido, para destruirme. Pues estaban convencidos que yo era una niña inmortal, y los niños

inmortales están prohibidos entre los vampiros, pues no se les puede controlar ni enseñar nada, y es muy fácil que delaten la existencia de los vampiros entre los humanos.

- Si… fue el día en que más miedo he tenido en toda mi vida. –dijo Jake con voz grave. – Moría de miedo de perderte.

Voltee para mirar su rostro, sus ojos chispeaban de ternura, igual que hacían los míos.

- Bueno –recapituló –la pulsera que traes puesta desde ese, día mi vida, es la pulsera Quileute de compromiso. –bajo la cara apenado, me imagino que temiendo que yo no le diera el

valor que para él tenía.

Pero al contrario, yo era parte de Jacob, y de la misma forma era parte de sus raíces, amaba a los Quileutes y sus creencias eran las mías, como si hubiera nacido con su sangre por mis

venas. Puse mi mano en su rostro, se lo mostré y él se alegró enormemente de lo que vio.

- ¿Sabes una cosa perrito? Nada me gustaría más que casarme contigo bajo los rituales Quileutes… ¿Qué te parece?

La sonrisa de Jacob se hizo todavía más grande.

- Me parece perfecto. Luego comenzó a besarme de nuevo y estuvimos así hasta que el sueño nos venció.

Como Jake viajaba temprano a Forks, decidimos esperar hasta el fin de semana que regresara, para darles la noticia al resto de mi familia. Obviamente mi papá ya lo sabía y el hecho que

no hubiera entrado en la noche, a mi habitación a arrancarle las manos a Jacob, me hacía suponer que lo aprobaba.

Cuando regresé por la tarde de la escuela, mi mamá subió a mi habitación para platicar conmigo.

- Amor, quisiera que platicáramos –dijo mi mamá con cautela cuando estuvo dentro de mi habitación.

- Mamá, no quiero que me digas que estoy haciendo mal, enserio, me siento tan dichosa.

- Lo se, tu papá me lo ha dicho, es por eso que no hemos entrado en pánico – dijo en tono de broma.

Le sonreí, los momentos difíciles que había vivido con ella durante mi corta adolescencia habían desaparecido por completo. Ahora podíamos volver a ser las mejores amigas.

- No puedo creer que se pueda estar más feliz que lo que me encuentro ahora.

- Yo también me siento muy feliz por ti princesa, aunque me entristece un poco que nos vayas a dejar tan pronto.

- Es la ley de la vida –dije con el mismo tono de broma que ella había utilizado.

Las dos nos reímos abiertamente. Pero se puso seria cuando continuó.

- Has sido mi pequeña tan poco tiempo.

- Mamá, no los voy a dejar –me abracé a ella- Jacob y yo viviremos aquí.

- ¿Ya platicaste de eso con él? - La mirada interrogante de mi mamá me hizo caer en cuenta que no había considerado eso. Seguramente Jake querría seguir viviendo en Forks, con Billy.

Me mordí el labio afligida.

- No hemos hablado de eso… pero tienes razón ¿Quién cuidaría de Billy?

- No te preocupes pequeña, ya hablaras de eso con Jake cuando regrese, tampoco han puesto fecha ¿verdad?

- No, tampoco.

- Bueno, entonces a lo mejor para la fecha que establezcan Billy ya esté mucho mejor.

- Ojala, en verdad no quiero alejarme de ustedes –le dije abrazándola más fuerte – y ustedes no pueden acercarse a Forks.

Mi familia vampira se había alejado de Forks, para que los licántropos dejaran de tener transformaciones motivadas por la presencia de vampiros en la zona, de esta manera volvieran a

su vida normal humana.

Sólo Jacob, Seth y Leah, continuaban transformándose, pues no se alejaban de nosotros lo suficiente para poder evitarlo.

Así que Jacob y yo debíamos vivir alejados de Forks si queríamos seguir conviviendo con mi familia, y por supuesto que queríamos ¿verdad?

- No te preocupes pequeña, como pareja pueden encontrar la mejor forma de resolver esto, pero siempre busca respetar los deseos de Jacob, y llegar a un acuerdo con los tuyos.

- ¿Así haces con papá? –Pregunté incrédula – a mí siempre me ha parecido que él hace lo que tú quieres.

Me solté una carcajada cuando mi mamá alzó una ceja disgustada.

- Por supuesto que no –contestó indignada.

Y se rió conmigo.

Esa noche cuando hablé con Jacob por teléfono, le plantee el tema.

- Perrito… no nos pusimos de acuerdo con el día que vamos a casarnos.

- De eso quería hablarte… aunque me hubiera gustado esperar hasta estar allá.

Mi corazón comenzó a agitarse nervioso, temiendo que estando lejos hubiera pensado mejor las cosas y se hubiera arrepentido.

- Mi papá esta mucho mejor –continuó para mi alivio – además Rachell se muda a Forks definitivamente en Febrero. Así que después de esa fecha soy libre para permanecer

exclusivamente a tu lado… ¿podemos esperar hasta esa fecha? –preguntó con cautela.

- Por supuesto perrito –casi suspiré de alivio. – Podemos hacerlo en Marzo, creo que es tiempo más que suficiente para hacerlo bien ¿No crees?

- Claro… enserio que me gustaría que fuera ya mismo. Pero Billy aun me necesita.

- Te comprendo perfectamente mi amor, y no te preocupes, que todo saldrá de maravilla.

- Te amo pequeña… enserio no creo que exista alguien más feliz que yo.

- Claro que existe… soy yo – Y los dos nos reímos a carcajadas.

* * *

Que bello!

Y bien? que les pareció?


	6. Chapter 6

****

Los personajes son de Meyer, la historia de Isabel, yo solo la transcribo con su permiso.

* * *

Capitulo VI

Jake llegó el viernes por la tarde, fuimos a recibirlo al aeropuerto mis papás y yo, mientras íbamos en camino, recordaba todas las noches que había pasado retorciéndome de celos por mi

madre, por el amor que supuestamente Jacob sentía por ella, me avergonzaba de mi misma, pensando en lo tonta que había sido. Mi mamá me sonreía con ternura sabiendo que ahora

todo estaba bien entre nosotras.

En cuanto Jacob cruzó la línea de llegada, corrí hacía él y me abrace fuertemente a su cuello, en verdad lo había extrañado muchísimo, no sabía cómo iba a aguantar hasta marzo. Jacob

me besó con gran urgencia, y me dijo con voz grabe, lo mismo que yo pensaba.

- No se como voy a soportar estar lejos de ti hasta marzo.

- Yo lo resisto pensando en lo que sucederá cuando estemos casados. –le cerré un ojo coqueta. Pero mi padre gruño muy bajito, lo que nos recordó que no estábamos solos.

- Edward –saludo Jake.

- Que tal Jake ¿Cómo esta todo por Forks?

- Genial, Billy esta muy recuperado.

- Me alegra en verdad escuchar eso.

De momento se quedaron los dos si más que decir, obviamente Jacob sabía que mis padres estaban al tanto de todo, pero aun así, debíamos anunciarlo formalmente.

Regresamos a casa, durante el trayecto, íbamos tomados de la mano, pero la plática era informal, no mencionamos la boda para nada, ninguno de los presentes.

Al llegar a casa, antes de que mis papás se fueran a hacer cualquier cosa para dejarnos solos, Jacob dijo con la voz grave por los nervios.

- Edward, Bella; Nessie y yo queremos hablar con ustedes. Bueno aunque supongo que ya lo saben.

Mi mamá le sonrió ampliamente, pero mi papá seguía muy serio.

De repente me comenzaron a sudar las manos, me mordí el labio nerviosa, luego me burlé de mi misma, ambos lo sabían no había razón alguna para estarlo.

Jake también estaba muy nervioso, pero aun así continuó con aplomo.

- ¿Podemos pasar a la sala?

- Claro –dijo mi madre, mientras jalaba del brazo a papá que seguía en su papel.

- Nos sentamos en los sillones y Jacob continuó.

- Edward, Bella… Renesmee y yo vamos a casarnos.

No pude evitar reírme, se me hacía de lo más ridículo, ellos ya lo sabían y por supuesto que no estábamos pidiendo permiso.

Todos me vieron acusantes. Pero yo me seguí riendo.

- Perdón pero es que esto me parece ridículo. -Dije entre risas.

- No me tomen por grosera, por favor, es que… pues ustedes ya lo saben… mamá, papá ustedes saben que no puedo ser más feliz.

Los dos me sonrieron con ternura.

- Tienes razón pequeña. Sólo nos queda desearles que tengan toda la felicidad del mundo. De corazón se los digo, yo se desde siempre lo que sienten uno por el otro, es por esta razón

que yo mismo no quepo en mi felicidad, sabiendo que mi hija se unirá un hombre que la ama y la hará completamente dichosa. Todo lo que puede desear un padre.

- Yo no puedo leer el pensamiento –dijo mi madre –pero también estoy convencida que serán felices… se que será perfecto.

- Gracias enserio –contesto Jake- por la confianza, se que no es fácil, Nessie es su pequeña, pero yo la amo, y la haré feliz.

Se levantó del sillón, sen inclinó sobre mi para ayudarme a incorporarme también, cuando estuvimos de pie me dio un tierno beso y luego continuó.

- Traje algo – busco en la bolsa trasera de su pantalón. – Obviamente no vale mucho, es el anillo que mi papá le dio a mi mamá cuando se comprometieron… hace siglos. –se rió

nerviosamente mientras sostenía una pequeña caja en sus grandes manos. – Ya que esto no es una petición de mano normal, y que tú ya aceptaste ser mi esposa… quisiera que tus

padres sean testigos de este momento.

Sacó el anillo de la cajita y tomó mi mano, yo sonreía nerviosa mi corazón latía a mil.

Mi mamá contuvo un sollozo tapándose la boca, y los ojos de mi papá chispeaban de ternura.

Me puso el anillo en el dedo, y se quedó observándolo con los ojos entrecerrados, éstos comenzaron a llenarse de lágrimas, mis mejillas ya estaban empapadas.

- Renesmee Carlie Cullen, gracias por aceptarme a tu lado por la eternidad.

Luego depositó un tierno beso en mis labios, y limpió mis lágrimas. – Te amo. – le dije a medias, porque volvió a besarme, con un largo pero recatado beso, pues estábamos delante de

mis padres vampiros.

- Bueno pues es momento para festejar. –dijo mi padre con entusiasmo en la voz. Pero a kilómetros se veía que lo que buscaba era un pretexto para separar nuestras bocas.

En una fracción de segundo regresó con una botella y dos copas, lógicamente para Jacob y para mí, pues ellos no bebían nada, pero aun así brindaron por nuestra felicidad.

* * *

Cortito, lo sé, pero es lo que hay, espero no tardar mucho en subir el siguiente.

Que les parecio?


	7. Chapter 7

**Los personajes son de Meyer, la historia de Isabel.**

* * *

Capitulo VIII

- Queremos decírselo a mis abuelitos –anuncié después de varios brindis.

- Podemos brindar con ellos también. – dije sonriéndole a Jake, sabía que él les tenía un gran aprecio, después de mis padres, ellos eran los vampiros que más podía soportar.

- Porque no llamamos a todos los miembros de la familia, así no tendrán que repetir la historia una y otra vez. –sugirió mi mamá.

Miré a Jacob interrogante, para saber si estaba de acuerdo. Este asintió con la cabeza; así que mi papá pronunció los nombres de los miembros de mi familia, como si se encontraran junto

a él en la misma habitación.

Todos al escuchar sus nombres acudieron de inmediato y se instalaron en la sala expectantes.

Jacob y yo nos sentamos en un sillón frente a todos los presentes. La sonrisa de mi rostro no podía ser más amplia, por lo que todos de igual manera me sonreían. Sabían que estaba

feliz.

- Familia Jake y yo vamos a casarnos. –anuncie radiante.

Yo me imaginaba que a estas alturas todos lo sabían, pero me equivoqué.

Todos abrieron grandes los ojos por la sorpresa. Y fue Rosalie la que rompió el silencio incomodo que se había formado.

- Pero… ¿Por qué tan pronto?

- Nos amamos, y no vemos porque esperar más.

- ¿Están seguros de querer hacerlo así de pronto? –preguntó mi abuelito, con su voz tranquila y conciliadora, como siempre.

- Por supuesto. –contestó Jake.

- Serán muy felices –aseguró mi abuelita Esme con los ojos dulces, nada más porque los vampiros no producían lágrimas es que su ojos se encontraban secos.

La sonrisa de Alice se volvió radiante, en su mente seguramente ya estaba haciendo miles de planes para la boda.

- Esto será maravilloso –dijo mientras aplaudía entusiasta, pero Jacob resoplo casi al borde del pánico.

- Alice, queremos casarnos bajo los rituales Quileutes –aclaré.

Alice comenzó a hacer pucheros.

- Seguramente será muy romántico –dijo mi abuelita con un tono de reproche para Alice. Pero la cara de esta se iluminó de nuevo.

- Bueno pero la recepción estará bajo mi responsabilidad ¿verdad? –abría y cerraba los ojos suplicante.

- Nada ostentoso Alice, por favor que mi familia es muy sencilla –suplico Jake.

- Les fascinará lo prometo

- Me das miedo enserio –bromeo Jake.

Todos nos reímos a carcajadas. Pero Rosalie seguía seria.

Para mi Rose era muy importante, la quería tanto como a mi mamá. Por eso su gesto de desaprobación me hacia sentir incomoda.

- ¿Qué pasa Rose? –pregunté con cautela.

Su expresión se dulcifico inmediatamente.

- Sólo estoy preocupada ¿no es demasiado pronto?

Pero volteo a ver a mi papá. Todos confiaban en su don para saber si las personas estaban pensando lo correcto, y en este caso me imagino que todos se tranquilizaban al observar que

mi padre lo aprobaba ampliamente.

- Tía, amo a Jacob y en verdad es lo que quiero. – sonreí dulcemente y ella me devolvió la sonrisa de igual forma.

Se acercó a mí y me abrazó.

- Te deseo toda la felicidad del mundo preciosa.

- Gracias Rose.

Toda mi familia comenzó a abrazarnos y a felicitarnos deseándonos lo mejor. Emmett y Jasper comenzaron a bromear con Jake sobre su despedida de soltero.

Las mujeres de mi familia comenzaron a hacer planes, hasta mi madre que poco interés había demostrado en toda su vida por las celebraciones, opinaba entusiasta sobre los

preparativos de mi boda.

A veces, cuando las propuestas, sobre todo las de Alice, rayaban en la exageración Jake bufaba quedamente y me apretaba la mano, yo regañaba a Alice y esta desistía de sus loqueras.

Jacob iba aceptando todo tranquilamente, sabía que era algo que me hacía feliz, así que él participaría entusiasta. Ya se había planeado el viaje a Nueva York para buscar el vestido y

demás cosas, todo se iba construyendo hermosamente. Me sentía cada minuto más dichosa, si eso era posible.

De repente Emmett contestó a una pregunta de Rosalie que ninguno habíamos escuchado.

- Jasper y yo podemos hacer la mayoría, talvez algunas cosas las mandemos a hacer. Supongo que Edward también ayudará. –lo volteó a ver para esperar su respuesta.

- ¿Ayudará a qué? –pregunté entusiasmada, adivinando el tema que estaban discutiendo.

- A construir la casa que pensamos regalarles –contestó Emmett la sonrisa amplia y franca que siempre lo caracterizaba.

Jake me apretó muy fuerte de la mano y la desaprobación se dibujó inmediatamente en su rostro.

- Disculpen pero no… no podemos aceptar tal cosa. –dijo Jake muy serio, con un tono de disculpa en su voz.

- ¿Por qué no? –preguntó Rosalie con la voz dulce y tranquila pero en sus ojos comenzaba a chispear la ira.

- Porque es un gasto muy elevado y ya están gastando demasiado en la boda.

- Es tradición que la boda la pague la familia de la novia –dijo mi padre.

- Lo sé, y aunque para mí eso no importa, lo acepto y lo agradezco porque eso hace feliz a Nessie –se volteó y me acarició dulcemente la mejilla. Yo le sonreí.

- Pero en lo sucesivo les aclaro que mantendré a mi esposa con mi trabajo.

- O sea que la tendrás en la miseria. –Explotó Rosalie mirando despectivamente a Jake. –Nessie esta acostumbrada a lo mejor… ¿qué le puedes dar tú? Será mejor que doblegues tu

orgullo. Ella no va a vivir como pordiosera.

Rosalie estaba siendo muy cruel con Jacob. Así que me enfurecí.

- Rosalie, yo viviré muy contenta donde esté Jake no importa el lugar, ni el dinero.

- No puedes ser tan intransigente Jake.- terció Alice – Rosalie tiene razón Nessie esta acostumbrada a tener todo, además a nosotros nos sobra el…

- Discúlpame pero no… no voy a aceptar su dinero.

- No vas a impedirnos que le demos regalos –dijo Jasper defendiendo a su mujer.

- Serán para Nessie, así que no podrás rechazarlos –agregó Emmett.

Toda la familia se había puesto tensa.

- Basta –dije elevando la voz. –a mí lo único que me importa es estar con él, no importa el lugar ni el dinero, ya lo dije… y les pido que respeten las decisiones que tomamos Jake y yo. Les

agradezco que quieran que este bien y cómoda pero en ningún lugar por lujoso que sea, estaré mejor que con él.

- Tienen razón –dijo con tono conciliador mi abuelito -discúlpanos Jacob, todo es por lo mucho que adoramos a Nessie, a ti también te tenemos gran aprecio. Y le deseamos lo mejor,

sabemos que harás todo lo que esté en tus manos para hacer feliz a nuestra niña. – me sonrió con ternura.

- Aun así no rechazaras los regalos verdad – Alice guiñó un ojo.

- Alice, por favor -le dije -limítate a lo de la boda, lo siguiente nos corresponde a Jacob y a mí, nada más ¿de acuerdo?

- De acuerdo –contestó haciendo gesto dramático de resignación.

Pero Rosalie volteó a ver furiosa a Jacob, y salio a grandes pasos de la habitación.

* * *

Aqui os dejo un nuevo cap, en breves subiré otro para resarcirme de la demora y además porque en unos días no podré subir otro.

Un saludo!

Se merece rr?


	8. Chapter 8

**Los personajes son de Meyer, la historia de Isabel.**

Capitulo VIII

-Nessie… lo lamento… lamento mucho lo que sucedió con tu familia esta tarde. Dijo Jacob cuando salimos a pasear, de la mano por el bosque, como era costumbre.

Se veía realmente apenado, sus ojos suplicantes estudiaban mi expresión con cautela, tratando de adivinar si me encontraba triste por lo ocurrido. Estaba convencido que me había

molestado que rechazara el regalo que mi familia pretendía hacernos.

- Perrito, no tienes por qué disculparte, enserio, lo que le dije a mi familia fue en serio. No me importa nada más que estar a tu lado.

- En verdad Nessie… yo comprendo que siempre has estado acostumbrada a los lujos… a lo mejor debería pensar mejor las cosas… no se. –se veía realmente angustiado. Sin razón

alguna, es más llegaría hasta vivir con él en el bosque, cazando para alimentarnos y durmiendo abrazada a su enorme cuello de lobo.

- Ay! Jacob ¿qué voy a hacer contigo? –le dije sonriendo para tranquilizarlo. Le di un tierno beso mientras le mostraba mi amor y el deseo de pertenecerle sin importar nada más.

- Perrito ¿en verdad tengo que estar mostrándote todo el tiempo cuanto te amo? tu deberías saberlo mejor que nadie en el mundo ¿no se supone que nos amamos igual? –le dije con un

ligero tono de reproche, pero sonreía para que supiera que estaba bromeando.

Jake me sonrió apenado. Comprendió que tenía razón, pero me aclaró.

- Lo único que deseo en esta vida es hacerte feliz princesa.

- Yo soy feliz cuando eres feliz, yo también quiero que tú seas feliz a mi lado Jake, es mi único deseo. –Por eso quiero darte una familia… con hijos, pensé.

El siguiente fin de semana salimos a buscar la casa donde viviríamos después de casarnos, durante la semana había hecho mi tarea investigando en los avisos de los periódicos, y había

concertado cita con algunas. Mis papás quisieron acompañarnos y Alice insistió en que debía ir también para aprobar el closet.

Anduvimos observando varias casas en el pueblo, eran pocas en comparación a las que hubiéramos podido encontrar en una ciudad más grande, y todavía se reducía más el número,

debido a que la mayoría sobrepasaba nuestro presupuesto.

Por fin encontramos una, en un pequeño fraccionamiento a las afueras del pueblo, casi colindaba con el bosque, lo que de entrada nos pareció muy conveniente. Pero cuando puse un pie

dentro de ella, me fascinó.

Era muy pequeña, una caja de zapatos como despectivamente la llamó Alice, pero se parecía bastante a la casa de mi abuelito Charlie en Forks, sólo que era mucho más chica. Tenía un

pequeñísimo recibidor, donde a casi un par de pasos se encontraban las escaleras para subir al segundo piso, del lado izquierdo, estaba la cocina-comedor de color blanco, y hacía el

lado derecho la sala, con una chimenea en medio que casi la abarcaba por completo. En el segundo piso había dos recamaras que no llegaban a los 9 m2 cada una; un solo baño, pero la

recamara principal tenia una pequeña terraza que daba hacia el bosque, desde ahí se podía observar el río y los miles de árboles extendiéndose a nuestro alrededor, creo que por todo

esto la sentí tan mía.

Lo que nos terminó por convencer fue que Jake la podía comprar perfectamente con sus ahorros, así que cerramos el trato inmediatamente, sin escuchar los reclamos de Alice, que

protestaba por lo pequeño de las habitaciones sin dejarle ningún espacio para la ropa que quería regalarnos. El único consuelo que encontró fue que como eran dos recamaras podía

acondicionar una como closet. No respondí nada a esto, pues aun no podía confesarles que tenía otros planes para esa habitación.

Mis padres regresaron a casa y Jacob y yo seguimos recorriendo el pueblo buscando muebles y demás cosas necesarias para nuestra nueva casa.

- ¿Sabes estuve hablando con Alice? –me confesó Jake cuando nos sentamos a cenar en un pequeño restaurante en Hanover.

- ¿De qué perrito?

- Bueno, no es que sea tan testarudo – ambos nos reímos, porque sabíamos que tal vez si lo era un poco. –Pero bueno, le dije que cuando juntara cierto capital le pediría ayuda para

invertirlo en la bolsa, así como lo hacen ellos.

Mi familia tenía mucho dinero, en parte porque tenían muchos años existiendo en esta tierra y en parte porque el don de Alice les permitía invertir en la bolsa de valores, obviamente

siempre con ganancias.

- Como tu lo quieras perrito, ya te dije que a mi no me interesa nada material.

- Lo sé, no estoy diciendo que vaya a ser pronto –rió apenado- lo más probables es que tarde algunos años en juntar capital suficiente.

Jacob en Forks se ganaba modestamente la vida, reparando coches, además que reconstruía y vendía automóviles, y le iba muy bien. Desde hacía mucho tiempo había considerado la

idea de mudarse a Hanover conmigo, antes de que Billy se enfermara y tuviera que permanecer con él en la Push. Pero en ese entonces había solicitado empleo en Portsmouth, en una

compañía de Grúas marítimas y ahora iba a tomarlo.

- Yo no tengo prisa –respondí -Lo único que me urge es ser tu esposa. - Y le cerré un ojo coqueta, las mejillas de Jacob se tiñeron de un rojo apenas perceptible bajo su piel cobriza.

Se acercó y me besó tiernamente. Y me dijo con voz grave.

- Yo también cuento los segundos desesperadamente.

Mi corazón comenzó a latir excitado y en mi estomago comenzaron a revolotear miles de mariposas. Muy pronto sería suya.

Jacob me fascinaba físicamente, cuando me besaba y me acariciaba, mi cuerpo comenzaba a vibrar de deseo, cada átomo de mi ser pedía ser tomado en cuenta, un fuego ardiente surgía

de mi estomago e invadía todo mi cuerpo, igualando la elevada temperatura de Jake. Sabía que parte eran mis hormonas humanas, pero la mayor parte era mi instinto pasional de

vampiro, que era un deseo mil veces mayor que cualquier deseo que haya experimentado jamás un humano.

Todo mi ser me decía, me gritaba, que la entrega física con Jacob iba a ser perfecta.

* * *

Y Bien?

RR?

* * *


	9. Chapter 9

Los personajes son de Meyer, la historia de Isabel, ya sabeis.

* * *

Capitulo IX

Desde que los gemelos habían abandonado la escuela para viajar por el mundo, con sus respectivos amores, la relación con mis compañeros de escuela, se había hecho más profunda;

obviamente siempre debía guardar cierta distancia, para evitar que llegaran a descubrir nuestro secreto, o que llegaran a estar en peligro, que siempre era inherente, al estar al lado de

vampiros.

Pero había una persona entre todos mis amigos, que se había ganado realmente mi aprecio, hasta el punto de fantasear, en algún momento, con la idea de confesarle todo. Lógicamente

nunca lo llegaría hacer, pero muchas veces me había puesto a pensar que haría Amber en caso de que le confesara que era semivampira, que los miembros de mi familia eran vampiros y

que además yo estaba improntada de un licántropo. Lo más seguro era que acabara con una camisa de fuerza antes de que pudiera poner mi mano en su rostro y demostrárselo.

- ¿No has sabido nada de tus primos alemanes?- me preguntó Amber en el momento en que salimos de la clase de la segunda hora y nos dirigíamos a clase de español.

- Si, hemos estado hablando… andan discutiendo la posibilidad de regresar el próximo año.

Para el cuerpo estudiantil, los gemelos habían regresado a su casa, en Alemania, tras pasar 6 meses de intercambio en Estados Unidos. Aunque la verdadera historia era que todavía no

habían podido ir a ver a su madre, pues aun sus ojos tenían tonalidades rojizas, que van a ir disminuyendo a medida que sigan alimentándose de animales. Además ahora tenían

motivación extra para permanecer en el país, el amor profundo por las parejas que habían encontrado, además que tenían también el deseo de llevar una vida normal en lo posible, como

lo hacíamos nosotros, así que el próximo año se inscribirían de nuevo, cursando la escuela junto con Zayra y Leah.

- ¿Enserio? ¡Que bueno! – Yo sabía que Amber se había entusiasmado con Tom, no entendía por qué, si él casi nunca le había dirigido la palabra, pero a ella le chispeaban los ojos cuando

él se acercaba, y podía escuchar su corazón latir a mil. Aunque ahora que se enterara que Tom tenía novia, se desilusionaría, me gustaría poder evitarlo, pero nada podía hacer al

respecto.

- Tú debes extrañar a Bill, ¿no? supongo, aunque hayan terminado. –continuó para disimular su entusiasmo por el regreso de los gemelos.

- Si claro, siempre fue un excelente amigo.

- Hacían una bonita pareja… nunca me contaste por qué terminaron.

Me mordí el labio dudando, más que nada porque ella no sabía nada de Jacob, para ella, las vacaciones de Navidad las había pasado viajando por Europa. Entonces no sabía qué

responder, ante sus dudas, sobre mi fallido noviazgo con Bill.

Se dio cuenta que me había incomodado, y se disculpó.

- Lamento si estoy tocando un tema que te hace daño.

- No me hace daño, al contrario… Bill sigue siendo muy importante en mi vida… sólo que siempre estuve enamorada de otra persona. –Consideré que no tendría nada de malo confesarle

mi amor, a mi mejor amiga humana.

- ¿De otra persona? –preguntó asombrada, pues cómo era posible que ella no se hubiera enterado nunca.

- Si, lo conozco desde niña y desde entonces lo he amado – una enorme sonrisa me iluminó el rostro, por lo que ella se dio cuenta al instante el gran amor que sentía.

- ¿Por qué no me habías dicho nada? –me reprochó.  
- No se… el vive en Forks y cuando me vine a vivir aquí con Carlisle… la separación hizo estragos a nuestra relación. –me sentía contenta en poder contarle una pequeña parte de la

verdad, nunca me había gustado mentir. Aunque lo hacía un montón últimamente.

- Por eso comenzaste a salir con Bill –concluyó.

- Si… - me estremecí al recordar lo nefasto que había resultado, al punto casi costarle la vida a algún ser querido.

- Y ¿cómo se llama?

- Jacob –dije en medio de un suspiro. Ella se rió.

- ¡Que bárbara! el rostro se te ilumina. Si que estás enamorada.

- No tienes una idea cuanto.

- Y él sigue viviendo en Forks… que difícil – se veía realmente apenada por mí.

Así que dije que más daba, pensé que podía compartir un poco más con mi amiga humana. Y sin pensarlo se lo confesé.

- Voy a casarme con él en un par de semanas.

Nunca había visto a nadie abrir tanto los ojos, palideció y luego parpadeó varias veces como para comprobar que estaba despierta.

- ¡Nessie! No puedes estar hablando enserio.

- Sí –respondí a media voz, me sentí realmente apenada.

- ¿Pero qué estas pensando? –seguía sin relajar el rostro crispado por la sorpresa.

Puse los ojos en blanco, ¿qué la gente iba a reaccionar siempre así?

- Por favor, parece que te dije que planeaba asesinar a alguien –trate de bromear, para que se relajara. Pero seguía estupefacta, con la boca abierta.

- ¿Lo saben tus papás? – Preguntó con esperanza, tal vez si ellos aun no lo sabían, al enterarse me harían entrar en razón.

Si hubiera tenido la capacidad como mi padre de leer su mente, me habría detenido en ese instante, le diría que estaba bromeando, que trataba de hacerle una broma muy pesada que

casi la llevara al infarto. Porque le faltaba poco. Pero por el contrarío traté de explicarle, para que me comprendiera. Grave error.

- Si lo saben, y lo aceptan – creo que dejó de respirar.

- Amber no te pongas así, si tú supieras lo que siento por él, me comprenderías.

- Nessie, sólo tienes 15 años… Se que la muerte de tus padres te afectó, pero…

Cierto, no me había puesto a pensar en la mentira que todos los habitantes de Hanover creían, la misma mentira en la que escudaba mis inasistencias a la escuela, y que utilizaba en

algunas otras ocasiones para obtener privilegios.

Sabía que para ellos, aun me encontraba muy deprimida.

- Nada tiene que ver con eso. –traté de aclarárselo, pero obviamente todos lo relacionarían con ese suceso. Sólo la inestabilidad emocional orilla a una niña de 15 años a casarse.

O el embarazo.

- ¿Estas embarazada? – Era una acusación más que una pregunta, pero claro era el otro pretexto clásico.

- Claro que no. –respondí sumamente apenada.

Me la había ganado, yo y mi gran bocota.

- No Amber no estoy embarazada, ni mal psicológicamente, simplemente lo amo, ahora te pido que no lo comentes con nadie. Por favor.

Rogué que así fuera, que nadie más se enterara.

Pero no tuve tan buena suerte.

* * *

Siento el retraso, he estado trabajando mucho para tener unas buenas vacaciones.

Bien! que les pareció?

Siento no contestar a los rr pero voy con el tiempo justo, les agradezco mucho sus comentarios.


	10. Chapter 10

**Los personajes son de S.M, la historia de Isabel**

* * *

Capitulo X

Casi muero de la vergüenza cuando me llamaron de la oficina del director.

Pero supliqué que la tierra me tragara, cuando entré y mi papá estaba esperándome ahí.

Ahora si me había metido en un problema serio, aunque me tranquilizó un poco el que mi padre se mostrara tan confiado, casi podría decirse que se veía divertido.

En el momento en que entré a la oficina, la secretaria volteó a ver a mi papá y con tono de reproche le dijo.

- Edward ya te dije que nada tienes que hacer aquí, el director pidió hablar con Renesmee y con el Doctor Cullen, no contigo.

¡Habían llamado a Carlisle! Faltó realmente poco para que comenzara a hiperventilar.

- Carlisle me telefoneó y me pidió que estuviera con mi hermana mientras él llegaba. –contestó mi padre tranquilamente encogiéndose de hombros. Luego, al darse cuenta del pánico que

se dibujaba en mi rostro, me dijo con una voz tan baja, que sólo mis oídos semivampiros pudieron escuchar.

- No te preocupes pequeña, se ha corrido el rumor que vas a casarte, y ahora están considerando la posibilidad de que lo de la "supuesta" muerte de nuestros padres te haya afectado

demasiado.

¿Y eso no era para preocuparme? Pensé.

Mi papá movió lentamente la cabeza negando.

Los dos escuchamos llegar a Carlisle mucho antes de que la secretaria lo viera entrando por la puerta y se ruborizara hasta el extremo.

- Doctor Cullen –tartamudeó. –Buenos días… disculpe la molestia… lo interrumpimos en su trabajo… pero el director necesita hablar con usted.

- No es ninguna molestia, tratándose de mis hijos, tengo disponible todo el tiempo del mundo.

La secretaría podría haber sido mamá de mi abuelito Carlisle, pero aun así, se mostraba tan burdamente coqueta que, si no estuviera tan preocupada, no hubiera podido contener la risa.

Me imagino lo que mi padre escuchaba en sus pensamientos, por que hacía grandes esfuerzos por no carcajearse, a mi me estaba entrando coraje que se mostrara tan divertido, cuando

yo me encontraba tan nerviosa, pero a lo mejor él pensaba que lo merecía por boca floja.

Tomó mi mano, y me dijo, de nueva cuenta, sólo para nosotros.

- Por supuesto que no mereces esto, sólo que te preocupas más de lo que debes, todo saldrá muy bien… allá dentro síguenos la corriente y listo.

¿Seguirles la corriente? Si, ahora si me había tranquilizado, pensé con ironía.

La secretaría salió de la oficina del director, después de haber entrado a anunciar la llegada de mi abuelito, y a acusar a mi papá de que se encontraba ahí, insistiendo entrar con

nosotros.

El director accedió y los tres entramos a la oficina.

- Doctor Cullen… Buenos días. -dijo con solemnidad el director estrechando la mano de mi abuelito.

Para los habitantes de un pueblo tan pequeño, un doctor con las características de mi abuelo, tenía el nivel de una estrella de cine o un héroe de la patria.

- Edward, Renesmee. - se limitó a inclinar la cabeza en señal de saludo.

A pesar de la tranquilidad de mi familia, yo seguía sintiéndome muy nerviosa, que pasaba si el director concluía que mi abuelo – para él, mi padre adoptivo – no era suficientemente bueno

para mí, y hacía que el gobierno le quitara mi custodia.

La tranquilidad de mi padre podría deberse al hecho de estar convencido de que, si las cosas se salían de control a tal grado, nos mudaríamos y listo, no habría ningún problema,

simplemente nos iríamos y cambiaríamos de vida nuevamente. Pero yo no quería eso. No ahora que comenzaría una nueva vida al lado de Jacob, no ahora que podíamos permanecer en

un lugar más de unos meses, gracias a que ya no crecería tan rápido, no ahora que quería formar una familia.

- Doctor Cullen continuó el director -Le comentaba por teléfono que estamos muy preocupados por Renesmee, ha llegado a nosotros información, que nos dejan con cierta ansiedad. Tal

vez debimos platicar primero con ella, pero nosotros también hemos observado en ella actitudes, que nos han llamado la atención, es por eso que hemos querido hablar con ambos.

Agradezco la intervención de Edward… -agregó con deferencia hacía mi padre, el director parecía complacido por su presencia, no como la secretaria que se veía ampliamente molesta.

- ¿Qué es lo que sucede con ella? –contestó mi abuelito con fingida preocupación, él sabía que yo me encontraba perfectamente.

- Una compañera ha venido muy preocupada por ella –dijo disculpando de alguna manera a Amber – aunque yo no le reprochaba nada en lo absoluto.

-Al parecer Renesmee le ha dicho que planea casarse… en un par de semanas.

Mi abuelito abrió los ojos en señal de sorpresa, yo me ruborice al extremo, y luego comencé a sentirme colérica, "y a él que diablos le importaba si así era".

Mi padre me miró para recordarme que debía seguirles la corriente, eso incluía, adiviné, no arrancarle la cabeza al director.

- ¿No lo sabía? –preguntó el director.

- No –respondió mi abuelito y luego me volteó a ver interrogante. Baje la mirada apenada.

- Ella le aseguró a su compañera no sólo que usted lo sabía, si no que lo aprobaba. –Dijo el director con un todo de incredulidad.

- ¿Cómo comprende que podría aprobar algo así? Nessie es una niña.

- Exactamente, por esa razón es que nos preocupamos al extremo. Sabemos Renesmee ha estado muy afectada por lo sucedido, hemos tratado de ser comprensivos y apoyarla en todo,

hemos esperado pacientemente a que retome el ritmo natural de su vida y se integre a la sociedad estudiantil… aún así ha permanecido apartada al extremo, faltando demasiado a

clases y… ahora sucede esto… creemos que podría necesitar ayuda profesional.

- Si yo también creo eso. –contestó mi abuelito secundando al director.

Casi me caigo de la silla.

¿¡Qué cosa! A ver si lo estaba entendiendo bien, porque por un momento me pareció estar alucinando. El director había sugerido que fuera con un loquero y ¿mi abuelito estaba de

acuerdo? Me levanté de la silla dispuesta a armar una rabieta, mi papá me tomó de la mano y negó lentamente con la cabeza.

* * *

Que tal?

Se pone bueno verdad?

rr?


	11. Chapter 11

**Nada me pertenece, la historia es de -isabel, los personajes de Meyer.**

* * *

Capitulo XI

- Creo que parte ha sido mi culpa Carlisle… - dijo mi padre a mi abuelito disculpándose, luego se dirigió al director – me he encontrado tan preocupado por mi hermanita que la he

sobreprotegido, he cumplido sus caprichos y la he mantenido apartada del resto de los alumnos, por miedo a que alguien la lastime sin querer. Es por eso que se comporta así. Lo de

casarse… yo lo sabía…

Tanto mi abuelito como el director lo voltearon a ver acusantes, casi con enojo. Así que ese era el plan ¿mi padre se echaría la culpa? ¿Y luego? ¿Cómo podría ayudar eso?

- No me digas que pretendías ayudarla a escapar con Jacob. –mi abuelito fingía muy bien su papel de padre disgustado, no me gustaba la forma enfadada, con la que miraba a mi papá,

aun sabiendo que era una puesta en escena, me sentía muy incomoda.

- Por supuesto que no Carlisle… simplemente esperaba que ella se diera cuenta… -También mi papá interpretaba muy bien su papel de hijo arrepentido. Los dos me estaban dando una

lección, tal vez inconcientemente, pero ahora si me quedaba perfectamente claro, porque no podíamos estrechar lazos con los humanos.

- ¿Y si no lo hacía? – terció el director también sumamente molesto.

Mi padre agachó la cabeza, fingiendo no saber que contestar. Yo comencé a llorar, de la vergüenza y el arrepentimiento.

- He platicado con la psicóloga de la escuela, ella está dispuesta a platicar con Renesmee. – dijo el director tratando de regresar al propósito de la reunión.

- Estoy de acuerdo, pero yo, al recibir su llamada, he platicado también con una colega en el hospital, preferiría que fuera con ella con quien se entrevistase Nessie.

Contuve la respiración al esperar la respuesta del director.

- Como usted lo vea más conveniente Doctor Cullen, veo que también seria bueno que platicara con Edward.

- Por supuesto, lo único que he deseado es que estos chicos se encuentren bien a mi lado, tal vez he debido poner más atención, me siento realmente culpable.

Me paré de mi asiento y abracé a mi abuelito, le puse la mano en la mejilla y le supliqué que hiciera lo posible por terminar ya, aquello, me sentía incomoda hasta el extremo, casi incapaz

de soportar más.  
- Señor Director, creo que debo platicar con mis hijos en casa, si no le importa, deseamos retirarnos.

- Por supuesto Doctor, pero voy a necesitar comprobantes de que Renesmee acude al psicólogo, ya que se atenderá fuera de la escuela.

- Claro que si, lo que usted necesite. Ahora si nos disculpa, nos retiramos.

Se estrecharon las manos, agradeciéndose mutuamente y salimos de la oficina. Sólo cuando estuvimos dentro del coche de Carlisle puede volver a respirar tranquila.

- Lo lamento mucho. –dije para ambos.

Mi padre me sonrió con ternura y luego me abrazó.

- Te has preocupado de más todo el tiempo. Se que comprendiste, de una muy incomoda manera, una de las tantas razones de por qué nos mantenemos alejados de los humanos.

- Si lo se, nunca había sentido tanta pena en mi vida.

No me encontraba enojada con Amber, sabía que había actuado por cariño hacía mí, y pensaba que estaba haciendo bien, de hecho si yo hubiera sido humana deprimida por la muerte de

mis padres, hubiera actuado correctamente al querer buscar ayuda para mí. Pero ahora ¿qué tendría que hacer?

- Creo que vamos a tener que mudarnos ¿verdad?

Era algo que no deseaba, pero que otra cosa podríamos hacer, iba a casarme, no había vuelta de hoja respecto a eso. No quería acumular más y más mentiras… ya habíamos comprado

una casa aquí. Nuevamente me puse a llorar.

- Tranquila… lo de la casa tiene remedio, pero tienes razón, ya no podemos quedarnos aquí.

- Lo arruiné todo. –dije entre sollozos.

- No, no lo hiciste, al contrario, nos mudaremos a Denali, estaremos mucho mas cerca de Forks, a Jake le va a convenir mucho más estar a unas pocas horas en coche de Billy, por si

vuelve a recaer. Nosotros estaremos con nuestra familia, hasta Leah y Seth se sentirán mucho más contentos con este cambio.

- Más vampiros, seguramente a Jake le hará mucha gracia.

Pero Jacob se rió horas de mí cuando le conté todo por la noche.

- No puedo creer que hayas provocado tal problema. –me decía entre carcajadas.

- ¿Entonces no te molesta que tengamos que mudarnos a Denali?

- Por supuesto que no, al contrario, está mucho más cerca de Forks, más cerca de mi gente.

- Pero lo de la casa…

- Bueno, a lo mejor tengamos que rentar algo mientras vendemos la de Hanover. Lo arreglaremos todo mi amor, ya deja de preocuparte.

Seguía riéndose así que cuando colgué el teléfono me sentía mucho más aliviada.

La mudanza no consistió mayor problema, simplemente se reabrió la casa que los Cullen tenían allá.

Nuestra familia, la única otra familia de vampiros vegetarianos que vivían allá, nos recibió con los brazos abiertos, no cabe duda que no hay mal que por bien no venga, me dije.

Jacob llegó el viernes por la noche, sólo faltaba una semana para la boda, regresaría el lunes con él a Forks, junto con mi madre, y durante toda la semana, nos quedaríamos en casa de

Sue Clearwater, mamá de Leah y Seth, cumpliendo una de las tradiciones Quileutes, para la ceremonia.

A unos cuantos kilómetros de la casa de Tania en Denali, en las faldas del Monte McKinley, se encontraba una pequeña pero hermosa cabaña, que pertenecía a Eleazar, éste accedió a

vendérnosla con gusto.

Las cosas se habían acomodado tan perfectamente, que lo vi como un buen presagio de mi futura vida al lado de Jacob, simplemente iba a ser maravillosa.

* * *

Sorry, sorry, sorry...

Me tardé mucho, pero es que estoy de vacaciones y aprovechando el tiempo con los mios, actualizaré en cuanto pueda, espero no tardar mucho. Besos a tods...


	12. Chapter 12

**Los persinajes son de Meyer, la historia de Isabel, yo sólo la transcribo.**

* * *

Capitulo XII

No podía creer que ya era esposa de Jacob; la ceremonia Quileute había terminado y ahora íbamos de la mano en el coche nupcial hacía la recepción.

Antes de dirigirnos a la fiesta, habíamos pasado a cambiarnos de ropa en casa de Sue.

Ahora Jake vestía un elegante traje de lino blanco, y una sencilla camisa blanca de un material tan fino que se ajustaba a su piel de una forma deliciosa.

Podría haberlo mirado, con la boca abierta, toda la noche, si no era porque teníamos que asistir a nuestra propia fiesta, aunque, de repente pensé con pícara malicia, que también me

hubiera gustado arrancársela.

Yo llevaba puesto un delicado vestido blanco largo, que llegaba hasta la altura de los tobillos, de tirantes; era una tela muy delgada, bordada en encaje con pequeñas piedras

incrustadas que brillaban con la luz, se ajustaba suavemente a mi figura. Los ojos de Jake centellaron al verme con él, y yo me sentí sumamente alagada.

- ¿Estás lista para la fiesta? -me preguntó con voz grave, debido a los nervios.

- Tranquilo perrito, vas a ver que todo lo que preparó Alice te va a encantar.

- Si todo es la mitad de hermoso de lo que es éste vestido que traes puesto… creo que podré soportarlo. –aseguró con una mueca picara en los labios.

Sonreí y luego lo besé, subimos al coche y nos dirigimos a la recepción.

La entrada completa de la casa Cullen en Forks, estaba adornada con guirnaldas de pequeñísimas flores blancas que caían en cascada simulando una cortina; enlazada entre ellas, se

encontraba una malla de diminutos focos blancos. Tanto Jake como yo contuvimos el aliento antes de entrar al salón, de repente nos sentimos cohibidos ante tanta belleza, tuvimos

miedo de lo que nos esperaba adentro, Jacob apretó muy fuete mi mano y cruzamos juntos la puerta.

El arreglo de la casa era sencillo pero exquisito, flores blancas de todos tamaños adornaban cada esquina del salón, y hacía que oliera delicioso; la luz era artificial, pero se habían

colocado candelabros simulando velas. Había algunas mesas elegantemente decoradas, con bandejas de plata llenas de bocadillos, botellas de Champagne, vino blanco espumoso, y

algunas otras bebidas refrescantes.

Desde alguna parte del salón, se escuchaba una suave música al piano, inmediatamente comprendí que se trataba de melodías compuestas y seguramente interpretadas por mi padre.

Pero independientemente del la belleza exquisita del lugar, el ambiente era tan cordial, tan intimó, que me sentía flotar como en un cuento de hadas.

Los presentes nos miraban alegres y conmovidos. La concurrencia entera estaba formada exclusivamente por familia, lazos de sangre y de lazos de lealtad nos unían a todos. Las dos

manadas completas de licántropos se encontraban ahí, con sus respectivas improntas. Mi familia de vampiros, tanto los Cullen como el clan de Denali, Mi abuelito Charly y Billy mi suegro,

además de las Vampiras del Amazonas, incluyendo a Nahuel y a su tía Huilen.

Mi mamá y mi abuelita Esme, eran las únicas incapaces de contener los sollozos, aunque no podían derramar lágrimas, estaban tan conmovidas y felices. Alice sonreía satisfecha al ver la

aprobación en nuestros rostros, cuando tuve la oportunidad la abracé y le agradecí todo.

- Eres maravillosa Alice… Gracias, todo está perfecto. –dije con los ojos chispeantes.

De repente a ella también le constó un enorme trabajo no llorar, Jasper la miró con ternura, y ambos se escabulleron por ahí.

Mi abuelito Charly le dio un fuerte abrazo a Jake, deseándole lo mejor y reiterándole su apoyo en lo que necesitara; luego me abrazó a mí, intentó decir algo pero las palabras se atoraron

en su garganta, inmediatamente se disculpó y se alejó con torpe rapidez, por lo que logré ver claramente como con disimulo se limpiaba las lágrimas con la manga de su saco.

Rosalie y Emmett se acercaron a nosotros. Después de la discusión que habíamos tenido por la casa que pensaban regalarnos, poco habíamos vuelto a hablar.

Cuando Jake no estaba en casa, aun así Rose y Emmett siempre tenían algo que hacer y nunca hubo la oportunidad de decir nada. Ahora cuando los vi acercarse, me puse un poco a la

defensiva. Temía que incomodaran de nuevo a Jacob. Pero ambos nos sonrieron apenados. Tímidamente Emmett se acercó a mí, y dijo felicidades con una tímida sonrisa, algo

completamente fuera de lo común en él. Yo le sonreí abiertamente y me lancé a sus brazos estrechándolo con fuerza. Inmediatamente se relajó y me apretó tanto que casi me deja sin

aliento.  
Rose por su lado le dijo secamente a Jake, bienvenido a la familia, Jake dijo gracias con una sonrisa de oreja a oreja y luego la abrazó, Rosalie se quedó paralizada por la sorpresa y

Jacob y Emmett se rieron a carcajadas. Emmett le dijo "sobrino" a Jacob, e inmediatamente después se dieron un descomunal abrazo.

Cada uno de los invitados nos deseó lo mejor en nuestra nueva vida, íbamos de abrazo en abrazo, unos helados y otros ardientes, sólo muy pocos tenían temperatura corporal normal.

Pero el momento más emotivo de la noche fue cuando mis padres se acercaron a felicitarnos. Mi papá comenzó a decir algo, pero sin dejarlo terminar me abracé su cuello, y solté llorando

como una niña pequeña, mi mamá nos abrazó a ambos y los tres lloramos juntos de alegría.

Después mi mamá volteó a ver a Jacob y lo abrazó dulcemente.

- Gracias. –le dijo a media voz, debido al nudo en su garganta. –Has hecho tantas cosas por mí, y ahora harás la mejor y más grande de todas… harás feliz a mi hija.

Fue hasta entonces que las lágrimas se deslizaron por la piel cobriza de mi esposo. Se mordió el labio y sonrió a penas. Sus ojos centellaban de emoción.

- ¡Oh! Bella Gracias. –dijo al fin.

- Siempre has sido mi mejor amigo… ahora eres mi hijo. –volvieron a abrazarse. Hasta que mi padre los interrumpió.

Abrazó a Jake mientras le decía.

- Jake, te debo tanto…- comenzó a decir mi padre pero se le quebró la voz, respiró profundamente y continuó. - Ahora me siento tan orgulloso de poder llamarte hijo.

* * *

Ya tenemos a la familia completa!

Que os pareció?


	13. Chapter 13

**L****os personajes son de Meyer, la historia de Isabel yo sólo la transcribo.**

* * *

Capitulo XIII

Estuve tan contenta, compartiendo con cada invitado, siempre de la mano de Jake; partimos el pastel, y bailamos nuestro primer baile de casados. Cumplimos con todo lo que Alice quería,

para que al final de la maravillosa velada, por haber sido buenos chicos, nos dejó marcharnos.

Corrimos fuera de la casa como si quisiéramos escapar, reíamos abiertamente, y subimos al coche. Jake manejaría hasta Seattle, donde tomaríamos un vuelo al aeropuerto internacional

de Washington, para de ahí tomar otro avión hacía París donde haríamos escala hacia Escocia. Nos quedaban aun, casi 20 horas de camino, para estar completamente solos.

El viaje de bodas había sido regalo de mis abuelitos Carlisle y Esme, llegaríamos primero a Escocia, para luego seguir por las montañas europeas como mejor nos apeteciera. Así que la

noche de bodas la pasaríamos en un Castillo en las nevadas tierras de Ayrshire.

Durante el viaje habíamos dormido la mayoría del tiempo, no entendía por qué, pero me encontraba tan cansada, por lo que una vez que me sentaba en un avión los ojos se me cerraban

automáticamente. Me acurrucaba entre los brazos de Jake, y el me besaba el rostro hasta que dejaba de sentirlo porque me sumergía en hermosos sueños.

Pero después de interminables horas de viaje, entre aviones, aeropuertos, esperas, y comidas a medias, llegamos a Escocia

La habitación nupcial era enorme, elegante, lujosa al extremo, estaba decorada con muebles y accesorios que te remitían a la época colonial; los paisajes nevados que se extendía a

nuestro alrededor daban la impresión de encontrarnos entre las nubes. La recamara principal tenía una enorme cama, que se encontraba sobre un par de escalones, lo que hacía que

estuviera mucho más alta. Los cuadros y la tapicería eran con toques rosa y dorado, una digna alcoba real.

Después de admirar la belleza de la habitación, me asomé por la ventana, desde donde se podía ver un río, serpenteando entre montañas; Jake terminó de hacerle indicaciones al

ayudante sobre donde debía colocar las cosas, y luego de despacharlo cerró la puerta tras sí y se acerco muy despacio a mí.

Me abrazó por la espalda. Luego me giró para encontrarnos de frente.

- ¿Qué te gustaría hacer preciosa? ¿Tienes hambre… sueño… estas cansada?

Me encontraba sumamente nerviosa, Jake no me había besado desde que habíamos bajado de la avioneta que nos había llevado hasta lo alto de la montaña. No quería ser yo la que

comenzara las cosas, pero Jacob no mostraba señales de vida.

- No, no tengo hambre. –la voz me salió a medias, debido a los nervios. –Pero me gustaría darme un baño. -Tal vez el agua me relajará un poco pensé.

No quería que Jacob me viera temblando, eso no ayudaría en nada a encender la pasión.

- Esta bien, yo si tengo un poco de hambre, pediré algo ligero para los dos ¿qué te parece?

- Perfecto perrito. –le sonreí y me escabullí rápidamente al baño.

¿Qué se supone que debo hacer ahora? ¿Cómo se inicia esto? ¿Salgo y lo beso? ¿Espero a que él comience? ¿Y si no lo hace? Mi cabeza era un caos, mientras me ponía el shampoo,

trataba de conseguir un plan para seducir a Jake, sin que me viera desesperada; cuando estaba tallando mi cuerpo con la esponja, comencé a enojarme ¿Por qué Jake no estaba tan

deseoso de poseerme como yo de que lo hiciera? ¿Acaso no debió correr a desnudarme en cuanto cerró la puerta? ¿Iba a esperar hasta que anocheciera? Ya para cuando estaba

secándome con una enorme toalla, estaba convencida de que regresaría virgen a casa.

De repente vi la solución a mis problemas. Sobre un taburete del baño, estaba la maleta que contenía mis cosas personales, sabía perfectamente las prendas que Alice había puesto ahí.

Sonreí para mis adentros, busque la que me había parecido más hermosa entre todas las que Alice había comprado para la ocasión, y me la puse. Ni siquiera me detuve a mirarme en el

espejo. Era mucho mejor verme reflejada en la cara de Jacob cuando me viera, así, que con toda la decisión del mundo salí del baño.

Jake estaba recostado tranquilamente en la cama, había encendido la televisión y se estaba comiendo unos sándwiches que se encontraban en una pequeña mesa colocada junto. Al

escucharme llegar apartó ligeramente la mirada de la tele para verme de reojo, tardó unos segundos en reaccionar, se quedó paralizado. La boca se le abrió como en las caricaturas y

comenzó a balbucear algo.

Mi sonrisa no podía ser más grande. Me sentí inmediatamente orgullosa de mi aspecto, aunque no podía saber con exactitud cual era; la llama de deseo se había encendido de tal manera

en Jacob, que casi la podía sentir como algo tangible.

Jake se hincó sobre la cama, me extendió la mano para que me acercara. Lentamente me acerqué a él, y tomé su mano. Tragó saliva ruidosamente, y luego me dijo.

- Nessie… estas pre… preciosa.

Le sonreí tímidamente. Los nervios se habían vuelto a apoderar de mí, al grado de que casi no podía respirar, comencé a temblar.

Jake se sentó en la orilla de la cama, y me abrazó con ternura. Comenzó a besarme, lentamente, con delicadeza, la tela de lo que llevaba puesto era tan delgada que sentía su piel

ardiente a través de esta, casi como si los dos estuviéramos desnudos.

Subí mis manos por su espalda y enredé mis dedos en su cabello. Jake seguía besándome, cada vez con mayor pasión. Con infinita ternura, comenzó a pasar su mano por mi espalda.

Llegó al cuello y ahí se detuvo.

Se aparto un poco para mirarme, sus ojos chispeaban excitados, y respiraba entrecortadamente.

- ¿Tienes miedo? –preguntó en un susurro.

- No. –conteste en medio de un suspiro.

- Te amo … Nessie te amo. –tenía una mano en mi cintura, podía sentir como temblaba.

- ¿Tienes miedo tu perrito?

- No. – Y comenzó a besarme de nuevo ahora con mayor pasión.

Llevé las manos a su pecho, y desabotoné su camisa en un instante, recordé como había querido arrancársela en el pasado, y comencé a reírme.

Esto hizo que ambos nos relajáramos, Jake comenzó a tener más confianza así que sus caricias dejaron de ser tímidas.

Sin dejar de besarme, sus manos recorrieron mi espalda, mis hombros mi cabello. Yo logré quitarle la camisa por completo. En un segundo que liberó mi boca me incliné sobre él y comencé

a besarle el cuello, pasé mi lengua por detrás de su oreja y mordí ligeramente su lóbulo, esto hizo que se estremeciera, apretó mis hombros con sus manos y comenzó a besarme con

más urgencia.

Cerré los ojos para sentir mejor la sensación de sus labios por mi cuello, de sus manos en mi espalda, de todo mi cuerpo pegado al suyo. En un instante y sin darme cuenta, mi camisón

estaba en el suelo y tan rápido que apenas lo sentí, me coloco sobre la cama.

- Te amo –volvió a decir.

Y yo me estremecí de placer cuando sentí el calor de su cuerpo sobre mí.

* * *

Ups! se quedó en lo mejor no?

espero actualizar rápido! nos vemos!


	14. Chapter 14

****

Los personajes son de Meyer, la historia pertenece a Isabel, yo sólo la transcribo.

Chicas, no me mateis pero... NO HAY LEMMON! lo siento a la autora no le gusta escribir esas cosas, SORRY!

* * *

Capitulo XIV

Antes de que llegara a la conciencia de estar despierta, comencé a gritar en sueños, me sentía sumamente arrepentida, sabía que había actuado mal y que había traicionado a quien se

había entregado a mí, por amor y en completa transparencia, en cambió a mí me habían orillado motivos ocultos para entregarme.

Me sentí fatal, el subconsciente me estaba acusando, antes que mi conciente se diera cuenta de que era una persona horrible. Desperté sobresaltada, tenía las mejillas bañadas en

lágrimas heladas, me senté en la cama y abracé mis piernas contra el pecho lo más fuerte que pude, y hundí la cabeza entre las rodillas tratando de ahogar los sollozos.

Pero Jacob se despertó al sentir que ya no estaba entre sus brazos, busco adormilado y se quedó paralizado cuando me vio en ese estado.

- Nessie… ¿Qué sucede? –me dijo con alarma en su voz.

- Oh Jake perdóname –suplique y fuertes sollozos salieron de mi garganta.

- Pero… ¿qué sucede mi vida? –se acercó a mi para intentar abrazarme y consolarme, su actitud me hizo sentirme todavía peor, por lo que comencé a llorar mas fuerte.

Salté de repente hacia su cuello, abrazándolo fuertemente mientras seguía suplicando que me perdonara, que era una persona horrible, que lo había engañado.

Jake me acunó entre sus brazos y comenzó a mecerme y acariciarme, para tranquilizarme.

- No entiendo pequeña… ¿de qué estas hablando?

- Jake, no puedo más… tengo que decírtelo… me siento fatal por haberte ocultado esto… perdóname. –La voz se me entrecortaba por la intensidad de los sollozos.

- Nessie, no entiendo nada… por favor dime a qué te refieres, ¿qué fue lo que me ocultaste?

- Jake puedo concebir… -oculté mi rostro dentro de su cuello esperando que explotara.

Me tomó de los brazos y me sostuvo frente de él, para poder mirarme el rostro, en sus ojos se dibujaban dos signos de interrogación.

- Nessie, no te entiendo. ¿A qué te refieres? –Pronunció las palabras con lentitud, deduje que aun no me había comprendido, por eso aun no había explotado contra mí.

- Que puedo tener hijos Jake… puedo embarazarme.

Frunció en entrecejo, pero no se veía enojado, aun no, pensé. Sólo parecía que seguía sin comprender lo que decía.

- ¿Estas asustada por eso? –Meditó unos segundos y luego agregó -¿Querías que nos protegiéramos anoche?

Me abrazó dulcemente de nuevo para seguir consolándome.

- Perdóname pequeña pero yo no lo sabía. Tienes razón… aun eres muy pequeña para tener bebes.

Ahora era yo la que no estaba comprendiendo.

- Jake ¿estabas conciente de que podía tener hijos?

- Si –contestó en un tono de que tenía que ser más que obvio, pero luego arrugó la frente, extrañado.

- Pero tú querías ocultármelo… ¿por qué? –me miraba con los ojos entrecerrados, pues mi actitud había sembrado en él la duda.

Me mordí el labio temerosa, sabía que él no estaba conciente de lo peligroso que podría resultar un embarazo mío. Así que no respondí.

- Hay algo más ¿verdad?

Continué sin hablar. Así que la verdad llegó a su mente de golpe, por lo que se levantó de un salto de la cama y comenzó a caminar de un lado a otro, tratando de tranquilizarse.

- Un embarazó en ti… podría resultar tan peligroso como el de tu madre ¿verdad? – la voz le salió a penas, debido al pánico que comenzaba a dibujarse en su rostro.

- No –respondí angustiada, era lo que me temía, que él concluyera eso. Sabía que iba a sentir pánico de sólo pensarlo, y si lo hubiera sospechado desde antes nunca me hubiera tocado.

Así que me apresuré a explicarle.

- No Jacob no, eso es lo que me temía que pensaras, por eso no te había dicho nada, sabía que si tenias miedo de que algo así me pasara, nunca te hubieras atrevido a tocarme, pero no

Jake, no sería así de peligroso, te lo aseguro. Lo más probable es que…

- Eso es lo malo Nessie –me interrumpió tajante –que sólo puedes hablar de probabilidades, nada puedes asegurarme. Y discúlpame pero no, no vamos a estar experimentando.

- Jake pero… por favor… -comencé a suplicarle. Pero el volteo a verme con tal angustia en los ojos que me detuve al instante.

Caminó rápidamente hacia la cama y se hincó en el suelo frente a mí, apoyo su rostro en mi regazo, y comencé a sentir lagrimas ardientes mojando mi piel.

- Por favor mi vida… te suplico que no me obligues a pasar por una angustia así, no puedo Nessie… no puedo.

Me conmovió por completo, desistí inmediatamente de la idea de embarazarme, podía explicarle tantas cosas, pero sabía que ninguna haría que cambiara de opinión, al menos que

pudiera asegurarle, con evidencia comprobable, que iba a estar bien, y eso era lago imposible.

-Esta bien perrito… te entiendo, por favor no llores – acaricié su cabello dulcemente, luego lo forcé a verme a los ojos.

- Perdóname, por ocultártelo, pero sabía que reaccionarias así.

- Por supuesto Nessie ¿Qué esperabas? No quiero verte en peligro nunca, y mucho menos provocado por mí. Jamás nena, jamás… nunca más haré algo que pueda hacerte daño.

De repente palidecí al entender sus palabras.

- ¿Eso quiere decir que no vas a volverme a tocar? –Tal tono de angustia en mi voz, relajo inmediatamente a Jacob, alzó la cara y me miró a los ojos. Inmediatamente los suyos

chispearon excitados.

- Por supuesto que no, amor mío… existe protección. Y una sonrisa retorcida se dibujó en sus labios. Inmediatamente se levantó, y se vistió rápidamente.

Lo mire asombrada e interrogante, ya no se veía disgustado, entonces ¿a dónde iba?

- ¿A dónde vas? –pregunté con cautela. Se acercó y depositó un rápido beso en mis labios y cerrando un ojo, me respondió.

- A la farmacia.

* * *

Ya sé que es corto, pero la autora así lo escrinio, lo siento!


	15. Chapter 15

**Los personajes son de Meyer, la historia de Isabel yo sólo la transcribo.**

* * *

Capitulo XV

Todo fue diferente al despertar la mañana siguiente, ya no había culpa ni nada oculto entre nosotros, ahora si nuestra entrega y nuestro amor eran infinitamente transparentes.

Cuando abrí los ojos, estaba recostada en el pecho desnudo de mi marido, éste dormía tranquilamente con una expresión de completa paz en su rostro. No podía creer que cada vez que

lo miraba, en mi estomago revoloteaban miles de mariposas, el corazón comenzaba a latir a mil por hora y cada milímetro de mi piel suplicaba ser tocada por sus manos. Mi amor hacía él

se volvía más y más grande. Estaba completamente convencida, que no era producto de la impronta, era algo tan grande, que tenía que ir mucho más allá, no era algo terrenal, era la

magia que envolvía nuestras especies, lo podía asegurar.

Él abrió los ojos minutos después y me sonrió tiernamente. Baje la mirada apenada, aun recordando la mañana anterior, cuando había despertado histérica por la culpa y el

arrepentimiento. Había arruinado nuestro primer amanecer juntos y eso me hacia sentir mal. Jacob tomó delicadamente mi barbilla para levantar mi rostro y verme a los ojos.

- ¿Qué pasa amor?

- Nada… -dije ruborizándome un poco. –sólo que me siento tan feliz, que no creo que pueda ser verdad.

- Es una verdadera lástima que yo no tenga tu don, para mostrarte como me siento yo.

- No hace falta… creo que nos sentimos exactamente igual. Aunque… -jugueteé coqueta con su cabello mientras le daba pequeños besitos en el pecho.

- ¿Au… nque qu… é? –farfulló apenas, le costaba trabajo concentrarse lo suficiente para hablar con coherencia.

- Extraño a mi perrito. –contesté sin dejar de besarlo.

Jake se rió nerviosamente y su cuerpo se estremeció excitado.

-¿Extrañas que me convierta en lobo?

- Claro ¿tu no?

- No lo se. –respondió después de pensarlo unos segundos. –nunca me he puesto a pensar en eso, y la verdad nunca me he dejado de transformar tanto tiempo como para extrañarlo

¿Quieres que nos vayamos a las montañas?

- Si… será genial. Pero… tendrás que… comprar mu… chos preservativos –dije la frase entrecortadamente debido a que Jake me comenzaba a besar con más pasión.

- No importa… lo que sea… por no ponerte en peligro de ninguna manera.

- Jake… espera. –le dije apartándome un poco, porque su boca me distraía demasiado y necesitaba hablar con coherencia de esto.

- No Nessie, no está a discusión, ni siquiera me pidas que lo considere.

- No voy a tratar de convencerte, sólo escúchame… se perfectamente que no puedo asegurarte nada, pero… es que si no es ahora no va a poder ser nunca.

Mi voz salió cargada de angustia, sabía que mi cuerpo dejaría de cambiar, me aterraba la idea de volverme infértil… yo quería formar una familia. Pero el rostro de Jake volvió a crisparse

en un gesto de dolor, superior al mío.

- Jake… por favor escucha… ¿acaso consideras tan horrible que yo me convierta en un vampiro?

Jacob se me quedó viendo interrogante, no había entendido lo que estaba tratando de decirle. Así que me apresuré a explicarle.

- Perrito, los dos sabemos perfectamente que todo lo que se refiere a mí, son meras teorías, debido a que son muy pocos los que existen de mi especie, al menos los que conocemos,

pero aun así, entre nosotros existen muchas diferencias, por lo que mi abuelito a concluido que todo se debe a la herencia genética en cada caso. También sabemos que todos han

dejado de cambiar y crecer al llegar a la vida adulta, a la edad que heredaron genéticamente del padre vampiro. En mi caso son 17 años Jake…

En muy poco tiempo dejaré de cambiar perrito, y lo más probable que en ese momento ya no pueda tener bebes. –la voz se me quebró y las lagrimas me nublaron la vista, así que no

pude ver cuando Jake se acercó a mi, sólo sentí como su enormes brazos calidos me abrazaron.

- Corazón, no llores, podemos adoptar… o cualquier cosa, cualquier cosa que no te ponga en peligro.

Limpie las lágrimas y respire profundamente varias veces para poder continuar.

- Yo quiero un hijo tuyo amor, que tenga tus ojos, tu piel. –comenzó a protestar pero puse mi mano en su boca y continué.

- Tú eres humano, y yo semihumana, eso da mucho más probabilidad a que el bebé sea más humano que vampiro, pero aun así Jake… podemos hacer lo que con mamá.

- No Nessie no, pensé que ayer habíamos acordado desistir de esa idea.

- ¿Te sería imposible amarme si fuera vampiro? ¿Es eso?

- No es eso Nessie, te amaría aunque fueras una cabra. –bromeó aunque dada la situación ninguno de los dos nos reímos –lo que no quiero es ponerte en peligro. ¿Sabes lo cerca que

estuvo tu mamá de morir? Cada segundo de su embarazo estuvo al borde de la muerte – su cara se fruncía adolorida, a medida que recordaba

-Fue un verdadero milagro que su corazón siguiera latiendo. Fue infinita suerte que el veneno del vampiro funcionara, sólo eso… suerte. No voy a hacerlo contigo, no voy a tentar a la

suerte, apostando tu vida.

Volví a suspirar resignada, al darme cuenta que había agotado todos mis argumentos, nada de lo que pudiera decir haría que cambiara de opinión, él había vivido y sufrido en carne

propia el agónico embarazo de mi madre, y aunque en ese momento él creía estar enamorado de ella, ese amor no era ni la centésima parte del amor que ahora siente por mí, así que el

sólo pensar que yo pudiera pasar por lo mismo, aunque fuera en menor escala lo haría morir de la angustia.

Yo no quería que él sufriera ninguna pena, nunca, así que estaba bien, era un tema cerrado entre nosotros. No tendríamos hijos propios.

- Está bien perrito, ahora entiendo… no te preocupes, buscaremos otras formas, más adelante. Tenemos toda la eternidad –dije sonriendo- ahora que te parece si nos vamos a las

montañas, quiero disfrutarte sin restricciones y sin testigos.

Jake se relajó completamente y comenzó a reírse. Luego aprovechando que aún me tenía en sus brazos comenzó a besarme todo el rostro y a acariciarme todo el cuerpo.

Luego de mucho rato, hicimos las maletas, que no necesitaríamos obviamente, y nos fuimos a acampar a las montañas.

* * *

RR?


	16. Chapter 16

**Los personajes son de Meyer, la historia de Isabel, yo sólo la transcribo.**

* * *

Capitulo XVI

Pero a pesar de todo, esa primera vez había bastado.

Después de que terminó el primer mes de nuestro viaje de bodas, lo días pasaban y pasaban y mi periodo nunca se presentó. Aunque al principio pensé que podía deberse precisamente

a lo que me temía, a que mi cuerpo dejaba de crecer y por lo mismo dejaba de tener ciclos hormonales. Pero al paso de los días, comencé a sentir otros síntomas, que me hicieron

convencerme que estaba esperando un bebé.

Me invadió una alegría enorme, no podía creer que el cielo hubiera escuchado mis plegarias y se hubiera hecho realidad el más grande de mis deseos. Ahora en mi vientre se gestaba un

pequeño ser, que sería parte mía y de Jacob, no podía ser mas feliz.

Pero a la par de esta felicidad, casi de la misma magnitud, surgió en mí la preocupación de cómo se lo iba a decir a Jacob, y no sólo eso, si no cómo lo iba a tomar, lo más probable era que

nada bien.

Una cosa estaba a mi favor, tenía casi mes y medio de embarazo y mi vientre seguía permaneciendo tan plano como siempre, eso me daba la seguridad de que, al menos mi embarazo

era humano en ese aspecto, ya que mi mamá a esas fechas ya lucia un vientre completamente abultado.

Pero aun así, sabia que eso no iba ser suficiente para Jacob, iba a necesitar pruebas mucho más factibles de que, de repente, lo que llevaba en mi vientre no se iba a convertir en un

monstruo que pusiera mi vida en peligro.

Así que la única posibilidad que veía era, regresar a casa para que mi abuelito me ayudara a conseguir las pruebas necesarias para evitar la histeria de Jake. Ahora el dilema era de qué

manera convencerlo de regresar a casa, cuando aquí nos la estábamos pasando tan bien.

Por eso, aquella mañana al despertar en la villa para alpinistas al norte de Holanda, me quedé esperando paciente a que Jake despertara, devanándome los sesos, pensando la mejor

manera de pedirle que regresáramos a Denali.

Por más que en mi mente maquinaba excusas, poco convincentes por supuesto, una ayuda del cielo llegó en ese instante. Mi estomago comenzó a girar y contraerse, sin que me diera

tiempo a nada, tape mi boca y salí corriendo al baño.

Estaba inclinada sobre el escusado cuando escuché la voz de Jacob, que me preguntaba alarmado lo que pasaba.

- No lo se. –respondí a medias, ya que seguía devolviendo el estomago. –seguramente algo me cayó mal.

- Nunca te habías enfermado del estomago… esto no me gusta.

- Obviamente a mi tampoco –contesté mientras me apresuraba a lavarme los dientes –pero no creo que sea motivo para preocuparse tanto.

- ¿Cómo no? Esto no es normal en ti. Tal vez debemos regresar para que tu abuelito te revise.

- Jake estas exagerando, nunca había comido lejos de casa, a lo mejor mi estomago extrañó, eso es todo, es más creo que ya salió todo lo malo, porque ahora me siento muy bien.

- De todas maneras deberíamos telefonear a tu abuelito, para ver que opina.

Me quedé pensando un poco, después de todo ahí tenía el pretexto perfecto para regresar a casa, pero no quería que Jake estuviera preocupado por mí.

- Mira perrito –le dije mientras acariciaba su mejilla con ternura –te prometo que me siento bien y no debes preocuparte, pero si te hace sentir mejor, vamos a casa a que mi abuelito me

cheque. Después de todo, allá también tenemos nuestro lugar en las montañas, para nosotros solos.

Jake comenzó a darme pequeños besitos en el rostro, mientras trataba de asegurarse que yo me encontraba bien.

- ¿Estas segura que te sientes bien? Te veo pálida.

Eso no podría ser verdad, al menos no en ese momento, ya que con sus besos y sus caricias mis mejillas estaban casi al rojo vivo.

- Estoy perfectamente Jake, te lo aseguro. Pero… también quiero ver a mi familia.

- Si yo también. Creo que ya es tiempo de regresar.

Esa misma tarde emprendimos el viaje de más de 20 horas de regreso. Tenía miedo de ponerme mal en el avión, eso iba a angustiar innecesariamente a Jake. Pero las nauseas no se

podían evitar con nada. Todo iba bien, el vuelo internacional lo dormí completo, pero cuando aterrizamos en Washington, después de recibir las maletas, íbamos serpenteando entre la

gente, para salir y tomar un taxi, de repente mi estomago se revolvió nuevamente, tuve que salir corriendo al baño, esquivando gente, fue un verdadero milagro llegar.

Como era servicio para mujeres, Jacob tuvo que esperarme afuera; devolví lo poco que tenía en el estomago, aunque después de eso ya no me sentía mal, me lavé los dientes aliviada de

saber que muy pronto estaría en casa. Pero cuando salí, Jake me esperaba con alarma en la mirada, corrió a abrazarme y cuando se aseguró que estaba bien, me confesó.

- Telefoneé a tus papás… vienen hacia acá con tu abuelito, no quiero arriesgarme a subirte a un avión y que te pongas mal.

Sabía que Jacob había actuado motivado por su preocupación, pero como yo sabía que no tenía razón para estar tan preocupado, me molesto demasiado que involucrara a mis papás en

esto.

- Jake… no debiste preocuparlos… yo estoy bien –dije enfatizando las ultimas palabras.

- No estas bien… tu nunca habías mostrado malestares estomacales y ahora no paras de vomitar.

- No exageres, sólo es por las mañanas y es algo normal. –inmediatamente caí en la cuenta de que no había pensado y había hablado de más, así que arrugué la frente y me mordí el

labio arrepentida.

- ¿Normal?

- Normal, cuando te cae mal la comida –traté de componer las cosas, sin conseguirlo.

- No te referías a eso Nessie. – me dijo furioso, nunca había empleado ese tono conmigo. Estaba realmente enfadado, seguramente tanto, que le costaba contenerse, por lo preocupado

que se sentía.

Realmente en ese momento debí morderme la lengua con mis dientes de vampiro y cortármela, antes de decir lo que dije. Estábamos en un aeropuerto lleno de gente, en el centro de una

enorme ciudad llena de edificios, pero desgraciadamente no lo hice. Sin medir las consecuencias de mis palabras, lo solté.

- Estoy embarazada perrito.

* * *

Wow! Por ahí lo habian medio a divinado! Estamos esperando un perrito medio vampiro! jajaja

Que les parece?


	17. Chapter 17

**Los personajes son de Meyer, la historia de Isabel, yo tan sólo la transcribo.**

* * *

Capitulo XVII

Sus manos comenzaron a temblar fuertemente, en sus ojos había una mirada de pánico y desconcierto; no estaba completamente segura si se debía a preocupación por mí, o a que no

alcanzaba a controlar los espasmos que lo llevaban a la conversión.

Traté de acercarme para calmarlo, pero retrocedió dos pasos lentamente, alzando las manos para indicarme que me detuviera. Las convulsiones de su cuerpo eran cada vez más

evidentes. Traté entonces de hablarle, pero ningún argumento se me hizo lo suficientemente bueno como para tranquilizarlo. El miedo me tenía paralizada.

Tragué saliva forzadamente, mi garganta se había cerrado formando un fuerte nudo, el esfuerzo por respirar nubló mi vista, cerré los ojos para aclararla, cuando volví a abrirlos vi a Jacob

girando sobres sus pies a una velocidad que dejó sorprendido a cuanto lo vio, en un borrón casi imperceptible, desapareció del edificio.

Con mis ojos semivampiros, logré ver como en los linderos del aeropuerto se había convertido en lobo, rogué a los cielos que nadie lo hubiera visto, o que les resultara tan inverosímil que

lo dejaran pasar.

Me quedé esperando las reacciones de la gente, agudicé el oído para escuchar gritos en las cercanías, me comencé a tranquilizar al no escuchar nada, al menos había logrado salir

desapercibido en unas cuadras a la redonda, las que mi oído semivampiro podía localizar.

Sabía que era imposible salir corriendo a buscarlo, llamaría la atención de igual manera, además a donde iba a buscarlo, si lo más probable era que él quisiera estar lejos de mí. Me sentí

tan impotente, era un verdadero fastidio tener que esperarlo ahí, me sentía tan molesta conmigo misma.

¿Por qué había sido tan estupita?

¿Cómo no previne la reacción de Jacob?

Unas lágrimas se deslizaron por mis mejillas, las limpié con furia. Un error tras otro, acaso no iba a lograr atinar nunca en nada en la vida. Si algo le pasaba a Jacob, seria solamente mi

culpa y de nadie más.

Sabía que mis padres venían en camino, ellos ayudarían a encontrarlo, traté de tranquilizarme sin conseguirlo del todo, aun había personas que me miraban asombradas pues habían

presenciado la escena completa, suponía que no daban crédito a la velocidad con la que Jake había desaparecido, y también veían mi semblante angustiado con ojos llenos de compasión.

No merecía esa compasión y no la podía soportar.

Busqué en las diferentes aerolíneas, el vuelo más próximo desde Seattle, esperaba que en ese viniera mi familia, suponía que ya venían en camino, pues no respondían al celular.

Me senté en la sala de espera, los minutos se me hicieron eternos, después de media hora, la angustia, el enojo y la impotencia de no poder hacer nada comenzaron a hacer estragos en

mi poco autocontrol. Me senté en una banca y abracé mis piernas sobre mi pecho, no me importó que toda la gente me mirara extrañada, aunque talvez había algo de demencia en mi

mirada, porque nadie se acerco a preguntar qué me pasaba. Saqué el celular del bolsillo varias veces, y todas las veces me acusé de estúpida – era ilógico que Jacob me telefoneara –

aun así tenía la esperanza.

- Estúpida, estúpida, estúpida.

Repetía una y otra vez en mi cabeza. Puse ambas manos sobre mi rostro y las apreté con fuerza. Ya no pude más y los sollozos agónicos comenzaron a salir de mi boca.

Cuando por el altavoz anunciaron la llegada del vuelo procedente de Seattle, comencé a gritar en mi mente lo sucedido, sabía que mi padre ya podía escucharme, necesitaba de sus

brazos para consolarme, tenía que darse prisa si quería encontrarme conciente, sentía que la razón estaba a punto de abandonarme.

Mi papá fue el primero en salir por la puerta del túnel, corrí a abrazarme a su cuello, su mano helada acariciaba mi cabello y repetía en mi oído que me tranquilizara que todo iba a estar

bien.

A los pocos segundos aparecieron también mamá y mi abuelito. Mi madre nos miraba desconcertada, supuse que mi padre no había tenido oportunidad de explicarle lo que pasaba, su

desconcierto se estaba volviendo en alarma, por lo que me apresuré a colocar mi mano sobre su mejilla y la hice participe de lo que estaba pasando, luego hice lo mismo con mi abuelito.

La sorpresa se reflejó inmediatamente en sus ojos, independientemente de la desaparición de Jake, acababan de enterarse que estaba embarazada.

- Pero ¿estas bien pequeña? –mi abuelito fue el primero en romper el silencio.

Mi padre ya había leído en mis pensamientos que estaba convencida de que era un embarazo humano, pero aun así mostraba preocupación en sus ojos.

Los sollozos continuaban lo que me impedía hablar, además no era una plática conveniente para una sala de espera llena de gente, así que volví a poner la mano en su mejilla y le dije:

- Si abuelito, tengo mes y medio de embarazo, y observa mi vientre, esta plano, y apenas comenzaron los ascos y mareos hace pocos días.

- Bueno eso marca gran diferencia con el embarazo de tu madre. –concluyó mi abuelito, pero de ninguno de los tres rostros se alejó la preocupación.

Eso hizo que mis pensamientos regresaran a Jake, mi cuerpo se estremeció de miedo, pensando que podría tal vez estar en peligro, por mi culpa.

Los tres me invitaron a controlarme, asegurándome que todo iba a estar bien. Pero mi papá inmediatamente tomó el celular y llamó a Emmett y en susurros le pidió se reuniera junto con

Alice, Jasper y Rosalie en Washington con nosotros.

- Sólo es por precaución. –trató de aclararme mi papá al leer la alarma en mis pensamientos.

¿Precaución? Si todo está bien, ¿por qué mi familia entera tendría que estar aquí? Volví a caer en el llanto histérico. Mi madre trató de consolarme abrazándome y susurrándome al oído

que eso no le hacía bien al bebé.

El recordatorio de mi mamá acerca de mi embarazo tensó las cosas entre mi familia.

- Estoy bien papá. Por favor ahora lo único que importa es Jake. Tienen que encontrarlo –supliqué.

- No te preocupes nena –dijo mi madre mientras seguía abrazándome –lo encontraremos, tu tranquila. Iremos tu papá y yo a buscarlo. Pero también tenemos que asegurarnos que tú

estés bien.

- Lo estoy mamá… pero si algo le pasa a Jacob –la voz se me quebró y comencé de nuevo a llorar. Lloraba de furia e impotencia, odiaba mi actitud, no podía controlarme y eso hacía que

me pusiera todavía más furiosa.

- Jake no debió dejarte así aquí. –siseó mi papá entre dientes.

- No es su culpa… yo no debí decírselo aquí y de esa manera.

- Aun así… fue una irresponsabilidad.

- Edward –terció mi mamá –ahora no es el momento de discutir eso. Será mejor irnos a un hotel dejar a Renesmee con Carlisle y nosotros irnos en busca de Jake.

- Yo quiero ir a buscarlo –supliqué.

- No mi vida, no puedes, podría ser peligroso –dijo mi abuelito.

Traté de protestar, pero sabía que sería inútil. Me resigné dejando todo en manos de mis padres.

Mi abuelito y yo nos fuimos al hotel

* * *

Pobre Jacob, esta que se muere de angustia!


	18. Chapter 18

**Los personajes son de Meyer, la historia de Isabel yo sólo la transcribo.**

**Chicas! Isabel, la autora ha leido todos vuestros reviews y esta emocionada, le ha encantado que sigais tan fielmente su historia, desde aqui me gustaria pediros que le deis animo, pues esta esperando su primer hijo, no es estupendo?**

**Felicidades Isabel!**

**- Gracias a todas por los reviews, alertas y favoritos, la autora y yo estamos muy contentas por ello, Gracias!**

* * *

Capitulo XVIII

- ¿Tan malo fue? – le pregunté a mi abuelito cuando estuvimos solos en la habitación del hotel.

Me miró extrañado pues no sabía a qué me estaba refiriendo.

- El embarazo de mi madre –le aclaré.

- Si pequeña, tú eras demasiado fuerte para el cuerpo humano frágil de tu mamá. Crecías muy rápido y no sabíamos que hacer, la verdad… ella se aferró a la vida, pero estuvo a punto de

no lograrlo.

Traté de imaginarme a mi mamá como una frágil humana al borde de la muerte, me costaba mucho trabajo, debido a que mi mamá ahora era un vampiro de impresionante belleza, con

mucho más fuerza que mi tío Emmett incluso. El primer recuerdo que tenía de ella, era el de una mujer bañada de sangre y sudor que me miraba con infinito amor, ese recuerdo había sido

el día que me dio a luz, y que su corazón dejó de latir.

- Aun me cuesta creer que Jake se lo haya tomado tan mal –la aflicción se estaba apoderando de mí de nuevo, mi abuelito se sentó junto a mí, en un sillón y pasó su brazo por mi

espalda.

- Estuvo tan preocupado por Bella, estoy seguro que no quiere volver a pasar por eso, de hecho ninguno de nosotros queremos.

- Pero no es igual abuelito, mi bebé es humano, es como Jake.

- Todo parece indicar que si –dijo mientras suspiraba- pero me sentiré mucho más tranquilo, cuando haya realizado pruebas de ADN al feto para saber su naturaleza.

- Seria bueno hacerlas ahora mismo, para que Jacob se tranquilice abuelito.

- Princesa, ahora mismo no se puede, a lo mejor pondría hacerte un ultrasonido o pruebas de sangre… la prueba de ADN tendrá que esperar unos meses, hasta que pueda extraer líquido

amniótico de tu vientre.

- ¿Unos meses? –pregunté presa del pánico, unos meses esperando saber que había dentro de mi, volverían a loco a Jacob.

- Lo inmediato a realizar es un ultrasonido.

- ¿El ultrasonido ayudaría a saber si es humano?

- Pues marcaría otra gran diferencia con el embarazo de tu madre, a ti nunca pudimos verte en un ultrasonido, la membrana que te cubría era tan dura como la piel del vampiro.

- Debemos hacer todo para que Jake se tranquilice… no soportaría verlo sufrir –las lagrimas comenzaron de nuevo a correr por mi mejillas, abracé mas fuerte a mi abuelito. Ambos nos

sobresaltamos cuando sonó el celular.

Corrí a tomarlo, mi corazón se llenó de esperanza al ver que el número era de mi papá.

- Nessie… ¿Cómo estas? –el tono de su voz, completamente apagado, me dio muy mala espina.

- Papá dime que ya lo encontraron –supliqué.

- No princesa, hemos seguido su rastro, pero se ha alejado bastante de la ciudad, pero no te preocupes lo encontraremos muy pronto pequeña, te lo aseguro.

- Papá por favor, hagan todo lo posible, si algo le pasa… -se me quebró la voz y no pude concluir.

- No te preocupes, sólo quería decirles que tus tíos ya llegaron a Washington, eso es bueno, nos dividiremos para buscarlo, pronto regresaremos con él, te lo aseguro.

- Esta bien, eso me tranquiliza un poco… gracias papá te amo.

- Yo también preciosa, ahora trata de descansar, tienes que cuidarte.

- Si, haré lo posible.

Colgó el teléfono y me quedé como ausente bastante tiempo, no tuve que decirle nada a mi abuelito, había escuchado entera la conversación. Volví a abrazarme fuertemente las piernas

contra el pecho, sentía un frío enorme, comencé a temblar.  
Mi abuelito se acercó lentamente a mí, y puso su mano en mi frente, como si quisiera comprobar mi temperatura. ¿Tienes frío me preguntó?

- Bastante, pero no creo estar enferma… lo que sucede es que estoy demasiado acostumbrada al calor de Jake a mi lado. –la voz me salió completamente aguda, tenía la garganta

cerrada.

- Debes recostarte pequeña, trata de dormir, yo te aviso inmediatamente si hay alguna novedad.

Sabía que no serviría de nada, pero a regañadientes me recosté sobre la cama y mi abuelito me cubrió con la colcha, pasaron algunos minutos y, seguía tiritando de frío, así que mi

abuelito trajo un cobertor y me lo colocó encima.

Por supuesto que no pude dormir, sólo me sumí en una especia de sopor, me quedé completamente inmóvil, tratando de percibir hasta el más lejano de los sonidos, cualquier cosa que

me indicara que mis padres regresaban con Jake.

Transcurrió casi una hora, sin ninguna novedad. De momento mi corazón se comenzó a acelerar cuando la puerta del elevador se abrió y alguien comenzó a caminar por el pasillo que

daba a nuestra habitación. Era Alice, su caminar era inconfundible, pero venía sola… muy mala señal.

Continué sin moverme, dejé que creyeran que estaba dormida para que pudieran hablar con confianza.

Esperé impaciente a que Alice atravesara la puerta que ya estaba abierta pues mi abuelito la había escuchado llagar incluso antes que yo.

- Lo encontraron –no era una pregunta, era una afirmación, pero aun así en la voz de mi abuelito se asomaba un dejo de alarma, lo cual me hizo estremecer por dentro. Estaba afirmando

que Jake había aparecido, pero seguramente el semblante de Alice le hacía sentir preocupación. ¿Por qué?

Escuché suspirar profundamente a Alice cuando contestó.

- Si… - mi corazón se contuvo –Pero ocurrió un enfrentamiento con Rose.

¡Santo Cielo! El alma se escapó de mi cuerpo en ese momento, no se de que manera me levante, pero en una fracción de segundo me encontraba frente a Alice, con la mirada suplicante,

le pedía que continuara.

- Ambos están bien… no te preocupes, las cosas se salieron de control… tu sabes el temperamento de Rosalie, se molestó muchísimo al saber que Jake te había abandonado en el

aeropuerto, la detuvieron casi a tiempo, por eso vine.

- ¿Casi a tiempo? –pregunté irritada.

- Bueno, Jake tiene algunos huesos rotos, lo cierto es que no se defendió. Vine para que Carlisle pueda ir a echarle un vistazo, yo me quedo contigo princesa.

- De ninguna manera, yo voy.

- Princesa… -comenzó a decir Alice pero me planté y no dejé que me convenciera, debía estar con mi marido. Y con mucha más razón si estaba herido.

- Iré con Jake y punto, es más ¿qué estamos esperando? Vámonos ya

* * *

RR?


	19. Chapter 19

**Los personajes son de Meyer, la historia de Isabel, yo sólo la transcribo.**

* * *

CAPITULO XIX

Ni siquiera me detuve a averiguar de donde había sacado Alice ese auto, sólo me importaba que fuera lo suficientemente rápido para llegar a donde estaba Jacob lo más pronto posible.

Serpenteamos a la máxima velocidad posible, tomando en cuenta el trafico, por las calles de la ciudad capital, después de unos 30 minutos salimos de la ciudad hacía el este, por la

autopista, pero luego tomamos una desviación donde recorrimos como otros 20 minutos, a pesar de que Alice iba a toda velocidad, todavía recorrimos un camino de terracería para luego

seguir a pie. En verdad Jake había llegado lejos.

Corrimos un tramo entre árboles que se extendían a nuestro alrededor, pero luego llegamos un claro, donde al lado izquierdo podía ver a mi familia alrededor de algo o alguien, cuando

estuvimos un poco más cerca, vi que se encontraban alrededor de mi marido y mi madre le sostenía la mano.

Corrí hacía ellos y me hinqué al lado de Jacob, temí abrazarlo y me contuve por no lastimarlo, aunque Alice me había asegurado que estaba bien, y que lo único creían se le había roto era

la pierna.

- Perrito… ¿estas bien?

Lo miraba con los ojos suplicantes, tenía miedo de ver reflejado en su rostro el rechazo, después de todo Jake había salido corriendo para alejarse de mí. Tenía mucho miedo que él

buscara rechazarme al no poder aceptar que estaba embarazada.

Pero Jacob volteo y me miro apenado. Trató de incorporarse para abrazarme pero su rostro se arrugó en un gesto de dolor. Mi abuelito se apresuró a revisarlo.

- Espera Jake, no te muevas –le ordenó mi abuelito –puedes tener las costillas rotas.

- Carlisle estoy bien. No soy tan frágil, por favor dejen de preocuparse… -y volteo de nuevo a verme. Entornó los ojos y me suplicó.

- Por favor preciosa… perdóname. Todos los sentimientos se me vinieron de golpe, no pude contener la transformación por eso corrí, no porque quisiera abandonarte. –Le dedicó una

mirada fugaz a Rosalie, que hasta ese momento me percaté que se encontraba parada justo junto a mi padre del lado derecho de Jacob.

La voltee a mirar con reproche, pero este se desvaneció al instante en que vi en su rostro su arrepentimiento. Después de todo su temperamento se había desatado por amor hacía mí, y

su intento de protegerme. Más tarde hablaría con ella, le diría que no se preocupara que la entendía bien, pero por el momento le iría bien una pequeña dosis de arrepentimiento.

Me mantuve al lado de mi esposo mientras mi abuelito lo revisaba, y luego determinó que efectivamente sólo tenia rota la pierna derecha, por supuesto ésta estaría completamente sana

en un par de días.

Regresamos al hotel donde mi abuelito inmovilizó la pierna de Jacob. Mi familia se quedó con nosotros mientras esto pasaba, pero una vez que Jake se encontró estabilizado se retiraron

dejándonos solos.

Me acerqué con mucho cuidado a él, teníamos muchas cosas que decirnos, pero sabía que estaba todavía adolorido, además que aun tenía la preocupación en el rostro. Necesitaba

tranquilizarlo, pero sabía que podría mostrarle más que explicarle, así que puse mi mano en su mejilla.

Le enseñé mi arrepentimiento de haber actuado tan inconcientemente y del resultado que esto había tenido. Pero inmediatamente después le mostré las pocas pruebas que tenía para

tranquilizarlo, mi vientre plano, y la plática con mi abuelito.

Cuando las imágenes se terminaron Jake se me quedó viendo seriamente.

Aun le costaba mucho trabajo no preocuparse, sobre todo porque aun no se había convencido que yo estaría bien.

- Oh! Nessie, no lo se. Tengo tanto miedo mi vida.

- Lo se perrito, pero no tienes por qué –tomé su mano y la puse en mi vientre. Jake se tensó aun más.

- Se que tu viviste y sufriste el embarazo de mi madre, entonces tu mejor que nadie puedes notar las diferencias, mi madre al regresar de su luna de miel ya tenia un vientre enorme,

siente el mío. –dije presionando su mano sobre mi estomago.

Jake respiro profundamente varias veces. Después volvió a fruncir la frente.

- Nena, tengo pánico… -la voz se le quebró por lo que se aclaró ruidosamente la garganta y continuó. - No quiero querer destruir a mi propio hijo.

Mi corazón dio un vuelco al escuchar sus palabras, tenía razón, durante toda mi gestación mi familia entera, había querido acabar con mi vida antes de que terminara matando a mi madre.

Nunca lo había visto desde esta manera, nunca le había dado importancia, pues cuando nací todos me había adorado de tal manera que nunca tuve la necesidad de preocuparme por

eso.

Pero en efecto, había sido horrible, que mi familia me llamara monstruo y que la palabra feto se les hiciera demasiado bonita para lo que yo era para ellos.

Jacob tenía miedo de sentir algo así por nuestro propio hijo. Ahora lo comprendía mejor. Pero no pude decirle nada. No encontré ni palabras ni imágenes en mi mente para hacer sentir

mejor a mi marido.

Sólo pude pedirle al cielo que el tiempo pasara muy deprisa para realizar las pruebas de ADN y así el se asegurara de que los tres íbamos a estar bien.

En cuanto regresamos a Denali mi abuelito me hizo un ultrasonido. Jacob apretaba mi mano en lo que esperábamos que la imagen se asomara en la pantalla del aparato ultrasónico.

Cuando por fin logramos ver una pequeña figura del tamaño de un cacahuatito y escuchamos por el altavoz un corazón latiendo fuertemente, volvimos a respirar. Nuestros ojos se

llenaron de lágrimas.

- En efecto princesa –anunció triunfante mi abuelito -el producto tiene el tamaño y el peso de un feto de 6 o 7 semanas de gestación. Y sobre todo ustedes mismos pueden darse cuenta

como late su corazón y como las ondas ultrasónicas traspasan perfectamente la membrana que lo cubre.

- Es humano… -concluyo Jacob y la voz se le quebró por la emoción, me besó con ternura y mi rostro se baño con mis lágrimas.

Luego voltee a ver y a mi alrededor mi familia entera también sollozaba felizmente conmovida.

* * *

Que tal ?

que les pareció lo que hizo Rosalie?


	20. Chapter 20

**Los personajes son de Meyer, la historia de Isabel, yo sólo la transcribo.**

* * *

Capitulo XX

Justo cuando cumplí 4 meses de embarazo; sólo para terminar de tranquilizarnos por completo, mi abuelito hizo una prueba de ADN, tomando una muestra del líquido amniótico en el que

flotaba mi bebé.

Fue un procedimiento algo engorroso, que consistía en que mi abuelito introdujera una enorme aguja en medio de mi estomago para extraer el líquido, lo que hizo que Jake se

preocupara al extremo y se paseara intranquilo todo el tiempo.

- Perrito cálmate por favor.

- ¿Estas seguro que esto no le duele Carlisle? –exigió saber Jacob.

- Por supuesto que no –contestó tranquilamente mi abuelito, a pesar de que era la cuarta vez que le respondía lo mismo a Jacob –sólo sentirás una pequeña presión princesa.

- Lo se abuelito – contesté con la voz contenida, sólo para no preocupar "más" a Jacob, pero yo también estaba aterrada, a mí la agujas también nunca me habían gustado.

El procedimiento terminó en cuestión de segundos, y pude levantarme y abrazar a mi marido que aun se encontraba pálido.

- Jake ¿cómo piensas soportar el parto? – Bromee, pero mi marido abrió los ojos como platos. Obviamente no había considerado tal cosa.

Me reí abiertamente, le dije que no se preocupara que todo iba a estar bien.

Mi abuelito nos dijo que ya podía decirnos cual era el sexo del bebé, pero ninguno de los dos quisimos saberlo, y se le prohibimos terminantemente a Alice averiguarlo.

Las mujeres de mi casa se habían vuelto locas con la espera del nuevo miembro de la familia, sobre todo por que ahora tendrían mucho más tiempo para disfrutarlo.

Así que en el momento en que todos se convencieron de que, con la espera de este bebé, no corría peligro alguno, comenzaron a hacer un sin fin de planes y preparativos. Aunque Jake

se oponía rotundamente a que gastaran en exceso, en la casa de los Cullen, habían transformado una habitación en un cuento de hadas, me maravillaba entrar ahí, había millones de

cosas hermosas, en todas las tonalidades pastel, los muebles eran hermosos, además de que estaba plagada de juguetes y peluches, sería el paraíso para cualquier niño, humano o no.

Por supuesto no habíamos acercado a Jake a kilómetros a la redonda de esa habitación.

Alice la había comprado tanta ropa que tendría que ser necesario cambiarlo cada 5 minutos para que lograra usarla toda.

Mi mamá se extendía como pavo real de lo orgullosa que estaba y ya ni se diga de mi padre. Jamás lo había visto tan contento.

Compuso tantas canciones, y me sentaba a su lado mientras él las tocaba al piano para que el bebé las escuchara. Además que le leía sus libros favoritos y cantaba cerca de mi vientre.

Yo me sentía tan normal como siempre, los ascos duraron sólo un par de semanas, luego desaparecieron, lo que si cambió en mí, aparte del tamaño de mi cintura, fue que no me apeteció

más la sangre. No volví a tener sed, ni a necesitar cazar.

A principio esto preocupó a mi abuelito, temía que al no beber sangre mi cuerpo se debilitara, pero me era imposible tomarla, nada más me acercaba a la sangre donada o de animal, y mi

estomago giraba vertiginosamente y tenía que correr al baño.

A mi bebé no le apetecía la sangre, lo que me hacía sentir tranquila, y mucho más aun a Jacob. Así que me limité a la dieta humana que mi sistema y mi bebé aceptaban mucho mejor.

A las 10 semanas de gestación comencé a sentir un ligero movimiento dentro de mí; acariciaba mi vientre con ternura mientras me bañaba cuando lo sentí, las lágrimas rodaron por mis

mejillas, y Jacob se sintió frustrado por que él no pudo sentir nada.

Dos semanas después mientras Jacob veía la televisión y pasaba su mano distraídamente por mi abdomen lo sintió, fue una explosión de jubiló tal que yo también lloré conmovida, al ver

el amor que Jake sentía por su hijo.

A pesar de que el bebé crecía y se movía dentro de mí, no sentía ninguna incomodidad, ni peso o cansancio excesivo, ni nada que me hiciera cambiar mi ritmo de vida.

Por las mañanas temprano, despedía a Jacob que salía rumbo a la ciudad donde trabajaba en una fabrica de automóviles deportivos, instantes después mi casa se veía poblada de

vampiras que revoloteaban por el pequeño lugar hasta dejarlo impecable. No me dejaban mover un dedo, lo arreglaban todo en cuestión de segundos y luego nos íbamos a la casa

Cullen, donde pasábamos el resto de la mañana.

Jake regresaba por las tardes, y yo ya lo esperaba sola en la cabaña, con la comida servida, que obviamente tampoco había preparado yo, pero que juntos disfrutábamos, para luego

salir a nuestras caminatas por el bosque.

Mientras caminábamos de la mano, hacíamos millones de planes, queríamos que nuestro hijo fuera educado amando a lo Quilieutes, pero también debía conocer nuestro secreto, pues mi

familia vampira quería estar completamente presente en nuestras vidas.

- ¿Has pensado en nombres princesa? – Me dijo una tarde Jacob mientras acariciaba mi abultado vientre de 6 meses de gestación. El bebé respondió al contacto amoroso de su padre

pateando desde el interior, Jake se apresuro a besar mi estomago y le susurro a su hijo que lo amaba.

- La verdad es que no… se que tenemos que preparar nombres tanto si es niña como si es niño ¿Tu has pensado en alguno?

- No tampoco… me gustaría que fuera una niña con rizos color chocolate como tu.

Le sonreí con ternura pero moví la cabeza con desaprobación; desde siempre había soñado con un bebé con los rasgos de Jacob, aun si fuera niña, me gustaría más que se pareciera a

Leah más que a mí. La verdad para mis adentros, eso me haría sentir mucho más segura de que mi niño no sufriría ningún peligro, los peligros que siempre estaban inmersos en nuestro

mundo inmortal.

- Aun tenemos tiempo para pensarlo –Concluyó y comenzó a besarme con pasión.

Durante nuestras noches, disfrutábamos de nuestro amor completamente, nos hundíamos en besos y caricias hasta que el sueño nos vencía, y luego siguiendo la costumbre Jacob se

transformaba y yo dormía abrazada al cuello, del hermoso lobo rojo.

* * *

RR?


	21. Chapter 21

**Los personejes son de Meyer, la historia de Isabel, yo sólo la transcribo.**

****

Siento la demora, pero es que Isabel no esta muy inspirada últimamente, además con lo del embarazo... , así que no quiero adelantar mucho esta segunda parte porque la tercera

lleva un tiempo estancada y no quisiera tener que haceros esperar mucho entre ellas.

* * *

Capitulo XXI

Siempre me había costado trabajo despertar por las mañanas, pero ahora con mi embarazo tan avanzado, se había vuelto un verdadero reto. Jake trataba de consentirme y

se levantaba haciendo el menor ruido posible, pero a mí me daba mucho coraje, conmigo misma, desperdiciar esos primeros momentos del día juntos. Le reclamaba siempre,

que no me despertara hasta que ya se tenía que ir a trabajar.

Por eso todas las mañanas me obligaba a abrir los ojos en el momento en que lo sentía levantarse, Jacob trataba de convencerme de que siguiera durmiendo, pero no lo lograba,

al menos no mientras él estaba aun en casa.

Pero esa mañana, algo en mi subconsciente me hizo que me despertara de golpe, sin saber por qué, tenía la sensación de que algo no andaba bien.

Jake, me preguntó preocupado, si me había sentido mal, porque me había enderezado tan abruptamente de momento.

- No perrito, creo que tuve un mal sueño, pero no lo recuerdo, sólo me quedó esa sensación de cuando sueñas pesadillas.

- ¿Estas segura Preciosa? –dijo, dándome un pequeño beso en los labios – si te sientes mal, dime y le hablamos a tu abuelito.

- Es enserio Jake, no pasa nada.

A penas me había inclinado para responder con mayor pasión a su beso cuando escuchamos acercarse a alguien conocido.

- Buenos días princesa –saludó mi mamá en cuanto cruzó la puerta de nuestra cabaña. Me sorprendió muchísimo verla llegar tan temprano, sobre todo porque

venía solamente con papá y ni siquiera habían esperado a que Jake se fuera a trabajar como siempre.

Inmediatamente pensé que algo le había pasado a mi familia.

- ¿Pasó algo? –pregunté completamente alarmada.

- No –se apresuraron los dos a contestarme al mismo tiempo.

- Bueno si –continuó mi padre – pero no debes preocuparte pequeña.

Los invité a pasar y Jacob se acerco interrogante, la presencia de mis padres tan temprano por nuestra casa, no era algo normal.

- ¿Qué pasó? –preguntó mi marido, con el mismo tono de alarma en su voz.

- Tranquilos, no ha pasado nada, nuestra familia esta bien, sólo que anoche hemos recibido una llamada desde Brasil.

- ¿¡Nahuel! –pregunté intranquila.

Nahuel era el único otro ser semivampiro como yo, con el que mantenía contacto, él tenía varías hermanas de la misma naturaleza hibrida de nosotros, pero mi familia no

me había dejado conocerlas y convivir con ellas, pues su padre las había educado de tal manera que éstas se creían seres superiores, y mi familia temía que al enterarse

de mi existencia quisieran hacerme daño. Por esta razón Nahuel les había ocultado que me conocía y las mantenía ajenas también a mi familia, pero con él si mantenía una

relación casi de hermanos, yo lo quería muchísimo a pesar de que, desgraciadamente por la distancia, sólo podíamos mantener contacto vía telefónica o por e-mail.

- Nahuel están bien pequeña –aclaró inmediatamente mi padre –todos están bien, no te preocupes, aunque están enfrentando una situación incomoda con Johan, el padre de Nahuel.

Al parecer ha querido reclamar el territorio que ellas poseen, y ha creado un ejército de neófitos para tal fin. Nos han pedido nuestra intervención para arreglar las cosas,

antes de que los Volturis intervengan –me estremecí al escuchar el nombre de la familia italiana, aun tenía pesadillas de aquel día que habían venido por mí –Cachiri, Senna

y Zafrina, los quieren lo más lejos posible de sus tierras y de Nahuel.

Sabía perfectamente porque, nadie quería cerca de los Vulturis.

- Hemos estado discutiéndolo toda la noche –continuó mi madre- y hemos decidido ayudarlos.

- Por supuesto que sí mamá, no puede ser de otra forma, ellos estuvieron aquí cuando nosotros los necesitamos.

- Lo sabemos pequeña, sólo que nos preocupa mucho dejarte sola.

Mi marido intentó protestar. Pero mi padre continuó.

- Se que no estas sola –dijo volteando a ver a Jacob -pero el nacimiento se acerca, y lógicamente es algo que nos preocupa a todos.

- Aun faltan un par de semanas papá.

- Si lo sabemos, pero aun así, tú no puedes acudir a un médico o a un hospital, si las cosas se complican.

- Pero aun así tienen que ir.

- Si por supuesto –aseguró mi madre – pero Carlisle se quedará aquí, junto con Esme. Ya telefoneamos a Rosalie y Emmett y estarán aquí en un par de días a lo mucho.

- Pero no debieron hacer eso –dije realmente disgustada. Rosalie y Emmett, habían viajado a Alemania con los Gemelos para ayudarlos a reencontrarse con su madre al fin,

y ahora tendrían que regresar.

- Lo se pequeña, se que era algo importante para los Gemelos, pero puede esperar un par de semanas más. Ellos estuvieron de acuerdo.

- Que otra cosa les quedaba –respondí aun enojada.

- Rosalie se quedará contigo –continuó mi madre ignorando mi enojo, y mi marido bufó bajito, seguramente le encantaba un montón la idea. Mi mamá lo volteó a ver con reproche,

pero continuó –Emmett se irá al Amazonas a alcanzarnos, estaremos de vuelta lo más pronto posible corazón.

- No veo porque tanta medida de protección ya con mi abuelito aquí era suficiente. Pero supongo que por más que me oponga no conseguiré nada.

Mis padres no respondieron, lo que me hizo suponer que tenía razón.

Su preocupación contagió a Jacob quien se acerco a mí angustiado.

- Tal vez debería pedir permiso en el trabajo para quedarme contigo.

- No por favor, tu no Jake, se que mis padres rayan en la paranoia pero por favor ¿qué puede pasarme? Estaré bien, como siempre con mis abuelitos en su casa y

regresarás por las tardes y estaremos juntos. ¿Ok?

- Está bien mi amor.

Antes de salir de viaje, mis padres le pidieron a mi abuelito que me revisara para poder irse más tranquilos. Rápidamente Carlisle me hizo un chequeo completo

pasando todos los aparatos de escaneos habidos y por haber, por mi cuerpo, al terminar determinó que todo estaba normal, que tanto el bebé como yo, nos

encontrábamos en perfecto estado, y que no íbamos a tener novedades hasta dentro de unos 20 días mínimo.

Mis padres mucho más tranquilos, junto con el resto de mi familia salieron rumbo a Brasil.

* * *

Cortito, como siempre,. Pero que les pareció?


	22. Chapter 22

**Los personajes son de Meyer, la historia de Isabel, yo sólo la transcribo.**

* * *

Capitulo XXII

El resto del día pasó sin más contratiempos, mi familia telefoneaba cada vez que tocaba tierra para hacer escala en algún lugar y tomar otro avión.

Todo iba bien y llegarían al Amazonas en unas cuantas horas más.

Mi marido había regresado a casa de los Cullen, por la tarde y cenamos ahí, al terminar, juntos nos fuimos a la cabaña.

Trataba de no pensar mucho en eso, pero aun había algo que me hacía sentir intranquila, no sabía qué, pero en mi interior presentía algo que no andaba bien.

Traté de tranquilizarme asegurándome a mi misma que se debía a la preocupación que me causaba lo que estaba sucediendo con la familia de Nahuel.

Pero no lograba tranquilizarme del todo. Aun así no quería que Jacob lo notara así que no dije nada y traté de comportarme lo más normal que pude.

Por la tarde del día siguiente llegaron Rosalie y Emmett a Denali, apenas con tiempo suficiente para que Emmett recogiera sus maletas y partiera a Brasil.

Traté de convencerlos, sin resultado alguno, que no era necesario que Rosalie se quedara en Denali, que hacía mucho más falta en el Amazonas que aquí.

- Enserio no entiendo porque tanta sobreprotección –dije completamente disgustada.

- No es sobreprotección princesa, simplemente es asegurarnos de que estés bien.

- Mi papá dijo que era porque yo no puedo asistir a un medico normal, en caso de que haya alguna complicación con mi embarazo. Ya está aquí mi abuelito,

el me atendería y caso de que algo así pasara.

- Si lo sabemos, pero aun así, Carlisle puede necesitar ayuda.

- También esta mi abuelita y Jacob.

Rosalie hizo un gesto de desaprobación, y enseguida supe que no le tenía ni la más mínima confianza a mi marido, lo que a diferencia de otras veces,

que había podido manejar mucho mejor la situación, me enfureció.

- No soporto más que te comportes así con mi marido. Ya va siendo la hora que de todos lo traten con respeto –le grité furiosa.

- Nessie, por favor no le hables así a Rosalie –me reprendió mi abuelita.

- Tiene razón –intervino mi abuelito –es mucho lo que Jake ha hecho por nuestra familia, y sobre todo que ahora es el marido de nuestra niña.

Ya basta de comportarse así Rosalie.

- Tal vez merezca respeto –dijo Rosalie, aun con desden – pero aun así el sólo no puede proteger a Renesmee, así que aquí me quedaré, y es mi última palabra.

Me puse furiosa, di un golpe en el suelo y salí de la habitación.

Estaba harta de que todos me siguieran tratando como si fuera una niña, y que nadie le tuviera el más mínimo respeto a mi esposo, que sólo cosas buenas había hecho por ellos.

Estaba a punto de convertirme en madre, y todos debían comenzar a confiar en mí, como podría traer al mundo una vida, si nadie me sentía capaz, ni de cuidar de mi misma.

Necesitaba calmarme, estar así alteraba al bebé que ya comenzaba a moverse inquieto dentro de mí.

Fui primero a la habitación que teníamos lista para recibirlo, pero aun seguía sintiéndome muy alterada. Seguía escuchando a Rosalie y a Emmett despidiéndose y

volvía a enfurecerme.

Así que mejor salí de la casa.

La casa de los Cullen en Denali, tenía un hermoso jardín cercado por unas altas murallas de piedra, cubiertas completamente por enredaderas invadidas de hermosísimas

rosas de todos colores; al centro, medio oculto entre grandes helechos, se encontraba un estanque artificial, donde nadaban patos y peces de muchos colores brillantes.

Amaba estar ahí, me relajaba un montón sentarme sobre las bancas hechas de roca, mirar los peces que saltaban en el estanque y oler el perfume de las rosas.

Me acomodé sobre una banca, y comencé a acariciar mi vientre dulcemente, sólo podía pensar que moría de ganas de tener a mi bebé ya en mis brazos.

"Quiero conocerte bebé, saber como es tu carita, como son tus gestos, como es tu carácter, te amo precioso mío, no sabes cuanto me hace feliz que llegues a mi vida".

Canturreaba mientras me mecía sobre mi cuerpo como si lo estuviera arrullando.

Mi bebé respondía al contacto amoroso de mis manos, dando pequeños golpecitos desde el interior, los sentía como caricias y me llenaban el corazón de alegría.

Pronto olvidé por qué me encontraba enojada.

La paz que se respiraba en ese lugar era sumamente acogedora.

La tarde comenzaba a caer, y el frío comenzaba a hacerse un poco más evidente, aunque a mí no me afectaba como a los demás, aun así tuve de repente la necesidad

de cruzar los brazos sobre mi pecho como si quisiera protegerme de algo.

Me levanté para regresar a casa, lo más probable es que Jacob estuviera a punto de llagar por mí para regresar a la cabaña. Tomé el celular para enviarle un mensaje,

pues tenía un antojo enorme de pizza, así que le iba a pedir que pasara por una de regreso a casa.

Apenas percibí un ligerísimo cambio en el aire, y una mano helada tapó mi boca, otra se amoldó a la curvatura de mi estomago en completa amenaza.

Ni siquiera había tenido tiempo suficiente de reaccionar cuando una voz desconocida me susurró al odio que no intentara nada estúpido.

Mi subconsciente me ordenó que obedeciera, sabía perfectamente que no era algo normal; a lo mejor yo tenía los sentidos un poco aletargados por el embarazo,

pero mi familia ahora más que nunca se encontraba alerta.

Entonces ¿cómo era posible que no hubieran percibido la llegada del vampiro intruso, en el preciso instante en que puso un pie dentro de nuestra propiedad?

Completamente extraño. Debía haber algo poco común en él, me horroricé.

Estaba en completo peligro… y mi bebé.

¡Jesús, no! pensé, mi bebé era tan frágil, tan humano.

Las lagrimas de terror, comenzaron a deslizarse por mis mejillas, empapando también la mano del que me tenía bien sujeta.

Con mucha delicadeza pero con extrema rapidez, me tomó en brazos, apretándome fuertemente a él, sin hacerme daño, saltó la barda que rodeaba el jardín y comenzó a correr por el

bosque.

* * *

No tengo tiempo, que os ha parecido?


	23. Chapter 23

**Los personajes son de Meyer, la historia de Isabel, yo tan sólo la transcribo.**

* * *

Capitulo XXIII

* * *

Nos dirigimos a toda velocidad hacia el este, traté de controlar el pánico y registrar cada uno de sus movimientos, traté por todos los medios de mantenerme conciente,

me repetía una y otra vez que mi familia pronto se daría cuenta de mi desaparición y seguirá nuestro rastro hasta encontrarnos.

Era sólo un vampiro, podrían acabar con él sin ninguna dificultad, además Jacob estaría pronto en casa…

¡Oh Jacob! Sabía como iba a angustiarse al saberme perdida.

No era fácil mantener el control y no gritar, me angustiaba tanto, si fuera yo sola, no hubiera significado tanto problema, es más hasta yo misma me hubiera enfrentado a él.

Pero el bebé que llevaba dentro… era tan frágil, era tan humano.

Las lágrimas me nublaron la vista, parpadee varias veces para aclararla, la garganta se me cerró en un nudo tan fuerte, que pensé que se iba a quedar ahí para siempre.

Necesitaba continuar observando hacia donde nos dirigíamos. Pero no logré reconocer ningún lugar, solo bosque y más bosque.

El vampiro intruso seguía corriendo sin ninguna dificultad entre árboles y rocas, conmigo en brazos. Al principio supuse que trataba de huir a toda velocidad de la casa, para que

nadie lo atrapara raptándome.

¿Pero qué fin tenía al hacerlo?

Estaba completamente convencida de que no se encontraba de caza, pues me hubiera mordido en el mismo jardín de mi casa. No creía que se tomara la molestia de alejarse tanto

sólo para matarme si ser visto.

Así que deduje que nos dirigíamos a un lugar específico, y que lo más probable es que siguiera las órdenes de alguien.

¡Más vampiros estaban involucrados de esto!

Mi cuerpo comenzó a temblar con violencia.

No podía pensar en otra cosa que en la fragilidad de mi bebé. Si ese vampiro apretaba un poco más mi cuerpo contra él… Dios mío, ni siquiera me atrevía a pensarlo.

Jacob, mi familia, ni siquiera podía imaginar el dolor que les causaría mi desaparición, o mi muerte. La muerte de mi bebé.

Estuve a punto de ponerme a gritar.  
Pero ¿serviría de algo gritar? No, al contrario eso pondría furioso al vampiro y quien sabe si se controlaría de no matarme.

¿Suplicar? Obviamente tampoco serviría de nada, los vampiros no se conmovían como los humanos, es más hasta para los humanos era difícil conmoverse.

Mi familia me encontrará pronto…

Mi familia me encontrará pronto…

Me lo repetía una y otra vez para tranquilizarme, por supuesto sin conseguirlo.

Seguramente pasaron sólo minutos, pero para mí se habían convertido en horas, en días, en siglos de angustia.

Nada pasaba, nadie nos encontraba, ni mi familia, ni los seres que lo habían enviado a raptarme.

Sólo continuamos corriendo por el bosque, mientras yo seguía martirizándome con tanta conjetura y sin saber a ciencia cierta que pasaba. Sólo podía asegurar que no podía ser

nada bueno.

Los árboles pasaban como borrones verdes a nuestro alrededor, no podía alzar la vista, aunque necesitaba ver si reconocía a donde íbamos. Tenía tanto pánico y me sentía tan

impotente, sólo podía rezar, rezar para que un milagro nos ayudara a mí y a mi bebé.

Traté de sacar el vampiro que había en mí, pero lo sentía tan débil, tan escondido. Llevaba muchos meses sin probar sangre, eso lo había debilitado. Ahora tenía que luchar por

volverlo a sacar a la luz.

Aun así mi instinto de supervivencia me pidió que reconociera a mi enemigo, estudiara sus rasgos para conocer sus intenciones.

Pero el pánico me tenía paralizada, hice un enorme esfuerzo para levantar la cara y observarlo.

El corazón me dejó de latir, cuando pude ver ese par de ojos escarlatas.

¡Dios mío!

¡Era un vampiro neófito!

No cabía ninguna duda, sus ojos eran incluso más rojos que los de los gemelos cuando los conocimos.

¿Cómo era posible que me tuviera tan cerca de él sin morderme?

Ahora el terror no me dejo apartar la vista de él ni un instante. Estudié su rostro hasta memorizarlo. Era tan joven, casi un niño, a puras penas estaría llegando a rozar los 14 años

cuando mucho, cuando fue convertido.

Los sollozos se volvieron a ahogar en mi garganta. Tenía tanto miedo que perdiera el control, más ahora que podía ver lo evidente de su juventud.

Rizos oscuros enmarcaban su cara de niño, tenía la piel pálida y pétrea como la de todos los vampiros, pero esas oscuras pestañas, pobladas y rizas al extremo, me hubieran

provocado ternura si no estuvieran alrededor de esos espeluznantes ojos rojos.

Él seguía mirando al frente, completamente concentrado en el camino, agradecí a los cielos que no volteara a mirarme, no podía imaginar en que basaba tanto autocontrol,

pero pedía, suplicaba, imploraba, que su fuerza no disminuyera.

Volvía a tratar de ver si reconocía el lugar donde nos encontrábamos. Ya que no podía ver más que borrones verdes a mi alrededor, confusos todavía más por las lágrimas que no

dejaban de resbalar por mis mejillas, traté de olisquear para ver si algún olor familiar llegaba a mí.

La sangre se me congelo en las venas cuando me di cuenta.

El vampiro que me llevaba en brazos no expedía ningún efluvio.

Sólo árboles, animales del bosque, plantas, hierba, hongos, bacterias y nada más ¡Nada más!

No podía captar ni mi propio olor.

¡Dios Santo! ¿¡Cómo iba a encontrarme mi familia!

* * *

Lo sé, muy corto, pero interesante verdad?

que creeis que querrá un neófito de Nessie?


	24. Chapter 24

**Los personajes son de Meyer, la historia de Isabel, yo sólo la transcribo.**

Capitulo XXIV

* * *

Todo el tiempo en que corrimos por el bosque, mi bebé se había movido intranquilo dentro de mi vientre, seguramente no comprendía por qué me encontraba tan angustiada,

no era justo, el pobre no tenía la culpa de nada, y ahora le iban a hacer daño, alguien que seguramente quería hacerle daño a mi familia o a mí.

Yo no pude encontrar consuelo y después de comprobar con agonía, que nadie iba a poder seguirnos la pista, creo que hasta por un instante perdí el conocimiento.

Al darme cuenta maldije para mis adentros, no podía darme el lujo de ser tan débil. No podía contar con la participación de mi familia, ellos no iban a poder encontrarme, tenía

que salir de esto sola. Tendría que ser fuerte, no sabía qué, pero iba a hacer hasta lo imposible, pero no permitiría que nadie dañara a mi bebé.

La carrera comenzó a ser más lenta, el vampiro neófito comenzó a disminuir la velocidad poco a poco, hasta que termino por sólo caminar.

Fue hasta entonces que logré ver una casa de dos pisos a medio construir hacia la cual nos dirigíamos, estaba invadida por las plantas del bosque, se veía oculta entre la maleza

y sólo tenía algunos cristales rotos de la parte superior, que todavía permanecían en las ventanas, reflejaban la escasa luz del sol del atardecer.

El terror en mí, aumentó todavía más, si esto era posible, al percibir el efluvio de unos 10 vampiros más dentro o cerca de la casa. Seguramente entre ellos estaba él que había

enviado por mí.  
Pude darme cuenta que la batalla estaba perdida, comencé a llorar de nuevo, ¿Qué podía hacer yo ante 11 vampiros? Si ni siquiera estaba segura de poder con sólo uno.

- Un milagro señor, un milagro –supliqué.

Ningún vampiro salió a recibirnos. La expectación me hacía sentir todavía más nerviosa, si tan sólo supiera lo que me iba a suceder, quién y por qué razón había enviado a

raptarme, saberlo me ayudaría a planear como actuar, o a terminar de morir de pánico.

Mi raptor continuó su camino, aun conmigo en brazos entró a la casa, y me depositó con extrema delicadeza en el suelo pero sin dejar de envolverme con sus manos. Mantuvo

su mano firme en mi vientre, en señal, pensé, de que a la menor provocación la cerraría y acabaría con la vida de mi bebé.

Yo continuaba temblando de pies a cabeza. No lograba ver nada ni a nadie, más que a las paredes de la habitación, desnudas, cubiertas de humedad y plantas trepadoras;

del piso roto salían algunas raíces y estaba todo cubierto de tierra y musgo, las ventanas estaban altas y sin cristales ni protecciones, sólo había dos entradas, una puerta rota,

grande, que daba hacia el sur, cubierta por espesa maleza y la puerta por donde nosotros habíamos entrado. Nadie había estado ahí en años, nadie humano lógicamente.

Sabía que no estábamos solos, los efluvios desconocidos se percibían en las cercanías y no se habían movido ni un milímetro. Comencé a respirar con dificultad y el vampiro que

me tenía prisionera se tensó al escuchar acercarse a alguien.

Tres vampiros cruzaron la puerta de atrás.

Me quedé helada al reconocerla.

Iba flanqueada por dos vampiros, también neófitos; supuse que éstos no me veían con demencia, añorando mi sangre, porque el vampiro detrás de mí, seguía ocultando

nuestro olor. Aún así en su mirada se reflejaba la más oscura hostilidad, un estremecimiento me recorrió toda la columna vertebral.

A ella la conocía de sobra, a pesar de que solamente la había visto una vez en mi vida, ya hacía más de seis años.

El pánico casi me hizo perder la razón, porque la recordaba tan bien como recordaba lo que era capaz de hacer.

Ella me sonrió con ese rostro angelical de niña, aun así la sangre se me heló todavía más, y casi pude sentir como dejaba de circular por mis venas.

Instintivamente llevé la mano a mi vientre, sólo para encontrarme con la mano helada que lo apretaba. Temblé casi convulsivamente y el vampiro como reflejo, retiró

inmediatamente su mano de mí, pero aun seguía sosteniéndome con la otra por los hombros.

- Renesmee – dijo la vampira en forma de saludo. Su sonrisa era radiante, en verdad, quien hubiera visto la escena desde otra perspectiva hubiera jurado que estaba feliz de verme.

Pero yo no caí en su mentira, sabía perfectamente que sus intenciones no podían ser buenas. Ella era la vampira aterradora, quien había estado presente en la mayoría de mis

pesadillas.

Mi cuerpo y todos mis instintos me pedía agazaparme y prepararme para huir o pelear, reaccionaban repeliendo su presencia casi como si tuvieran voluntad propia, por lo

que tuve que luchar con todas mis fuerzas para mantener el control.

Sabía que sería la mayor estupidez hacerla enojar. Así que me obligue a responderle el saludo de igual manera, y por supuesto sin mostrar sentimiento alguno, le contesté.

- Jane.

* * *

Después de mil años aqui traigo un nuevo capitulo, es muy corto, pero intenso.

La autora sigue sin inspiración, por lo que estoy planteandome no subir la tercera parte, ya que sólo tiene cinco capitulos escritos.

Nos vemos en el siguiente!


	25. Chapter 25

**Los personajes son de Meyer, la historia de Isabel.**

* * *

Capitulo XXV

* * *

Su sonrisa se hizo todavía más grande.

- Me recuerdas –celebró con júbilo.

Yo guardé silencio en señal de respuesta, no sabía si el temblor de mi mandíbula me dejaría articular palabra, tampoco sabía si cualquier cosa que dijera pudiera despertar su

temperamento.

El único consuelo que encontraba, si es que se le podía llamar así, era saber que su poder sólo lo podía aplicar a la persona a la que mirara a los ojos, esto quería decir que a mi

bebé no podía hacerle daño, al menos no con su poder.

Ella continuó hablando de manera entusiasta casi con cariño genuino.

- ¡Oh! Pero mírate nada más, estás enorme, si te hubiera visto por la calle nunca te hubiera reconocido.

Hablaba con tal naturalidad y cordialidad, como si platicara con una vieja amiga que se había encontrado por causalidad y que tenía años sin ver.

- Debo decirte que estás preciosa –continuó – y veo que te estas reproduciendo.

Se acercó y paso su mano helada por mi vientre, en una caricia que pretendía ser tierna, yo tuve que hacer acopio te todas mis fuerzas, para contenerme y no arrancarle las manos.

- ¿Tendrás otro ser como tu? –preguntó y me miró a los ojos. No había ninguna hostilidad en los suyos, pero el rojo apagado que los cubría, era un recordatorio tangible de su

naturaleza, por lo que mi corazón latía presa del pánico.

¿Qué podría responderle, sería bueno o malo decirle que mi bebé era humano? ¿Seria mejor dejar que siguiera creyendo que era un poco más fuerte?

No supe que responder, además apenas abrí la boca para articular palabra y éstas se me atoraron en la garganta, saliendo como sin sentido en un pequeño sollozo.

El vampiro detrás de mí, se movió ligeramente.

La mirada de Jane se dulcificó al ver mi angustia, por lo que se acercó un poco mas a nosotros, agachó la cabeza, hacía mi vientre y como si le estuviera cantando una canción

de cuna a mi bebé, me dijo.

- No tienes por qué preocuparte pequeña, no tengo intención de hacerte ningún daño, ni a ti, ni a tu bebé –volvió a mirarme a los ojos y agregó.

- No, si tu mamá hace todo lo que yo le pida.

Me estremecí ante sus palabras, y mis ojos chispearon de ira.

Ella me ignoró y siguió acariciando mi vientre, sabía con que facilidad podría hacernos daño, con sólo cerrar su mano, podría acabar con la vida de mi bebé y yo no podría hacer nada,

pues me inmovilizaría con su capacidad de quemar mentalmente a los demás con sólo mirarlos.

Las lágrimas de impotencia, volvieron a nublarme la vista, mi cuerpo comenzó de nuevo a temblar aparatosamente.

Con esa voz de soprano, completamente angelical, fingió intentar tranquilizarme.

- Pequeña preciosa, cálmate, no te haré daño, nadie lo hará te lo aseguro.

Les dedicó una mirada fugaz a los vampiros que tenía a los lados, no pude determinar si era de complicidad o de advertencia.

Luego como quien le explica una historia importante a un niño pequeño, procurando suavizar las partes más difíciles, comenzó a explicarme.

-Renesmee, tu debes recordar aquel día en Forks, bueno en ese momento eras un bebé, pero por lo que Aro nos contó, tu mente estaba mucho más desarrollada, nos dijo que

eras un ser superior ¿No es así? ¿Lo recuerdas verdad?

Incline la cabeza ligeramente en señal de afirmación, mis músculos se negaban a cooperar, peso sabía perfectamente que debía seguirle el juego.

- Bueno, pues ese día –hizo un gesto de desaprobación y continuó - tu mamá me hizo enfurecer como nadie, en toda mi existencia.

Su voz seguía siendo tranquila y cantarina, no concordaba con la historia que estaba contando, ni con la aterradora venganza que estaba llevando a cabo.

- Aquel día en Forks sentí por primera vez, lo que era la humillación. Y déjame decirte que no fue algo que me gustara, no.

Las lágrimas bañaban mis mejillas, sentía tanto frío, a medida que pasaba el tiempo podía darme cuenta, más y más que no había esperanza alguna.

- Lógicamente –continuó mientras acariciaba mi mejilla y secaba mis lágrimas – es algo que no puede quedarse así. Sentaría un mal precedente, la gente podría creer que puede

burlarse de mí y dejarme en ridículo así como así. Tu madre tiene que pagar por lo que me hizo, eso es todo.

Se encogió de hombros y se alejo de mí, dándome la espalda.

Caminó algunos pasos alrededor de la habitación y luego continuó.

- Todo este tiempo he buscado la forma de vengarme –dijo con la misma tranquilidad – no ha sido nada fácil, déjame decirte. Lo que ha aumentado mi enojo y frustración.

- Desgraciadamente no cuento con la ayuda de mi familia. Ese día, no encontraron razones suficientes para destruirte, así que nos retiramos sin luchar, aparte, conociendo

nuestro temperamento, nos prohibieron terminantemente hacerle daño a los Cullen. Por esta razón he tenido que actuar sola y con cautela, para que nadie sospechara.

He tenido que rastrearlos sin la ayuda de Demetri –hizo un gesto que denotaba lo cansado que había resultado aquello – lo que ha hecho que todavía se alargue más la espera.

-Decidí seguir los pasos de mis maestros y comenzar a transformar humanos, con la esperanza de que alguno sirviera de algo.

Una tarea bastante frustrante si me dejas decirlo, años y años sin conseguir uno sólo que por lo menos sirviera de rastreador. Comencé a enfurecerme enserio. Tanto tiempo

desperdiciado, y todo el trabajo para mi sola. Estaba enfurecida en verdad, hasta que encontré a Ángel.

Ángel era el vampiro que aun me tenía sujeta entre sus brazos, no necesitó decirlo para que yo me diera cuenta, como tampoco necesitó explicarme cual era su don.

* * *

RR?


	26. Chapter 26

**Los personajes son de Meyer, la historia de Isabel, yo tan sólo la transcribo.**

Antes de nada pido perdón por la tardanza, tuve muy buenas razones para tardar tantisimo tiempo pero sé que es desesperante tener una historia a medias y que no se actualice como se debe, mil perdones por el mega-retraso.

* * *

Capitulo XXVI

- Ángel tiene el Don del camuflaje –continuó explicando – nadie, ni humano ni vampiro, puede notar su presencia, al menos que lo perciba con la vista. Tu misma ya debiste darte cuenta

de eso ¿verdad?

En ese momento en contacto con su frío cuerpo pétreo, se me hizo insoportable, por su culpa mi familia no me encontraría nunca.

Tal vez Jane notó mi aversión hacía Ángel, porque agregó.

- Debes darle las gracias niña, ya que es gracias a él que los demás vampiros no se han vuelto locos con el olor de tu sangre. Si te sigues portando bien, él permanecerá a tu lado.

Era mi verdugo y mi salvador, que irónico resultaba todo aquello, mi familia entera se había preocupado por protegerme, habían creído que sus instintos superdesarrollados de vampiros

servirían de sobra para tal fin, obviamente nunca consideraron esto.

Como si estuviera leyendo mis pensamientos continuó su relato.

- Tu padre fue otro gran reto, su capacidad de leer mentes hacía imposible que nos acercáramos a ti; ni siquiera Ángel podía impedir que leyera dentro de su mente. Así que idear el plan

para alejarlo de ti, fue difícil, lo bueno es que me encontré un aliado en el camino, al parecer es otro vampiro que ha tenido hijos biológicos como Edward, que ironía – sonrío - me imagino

que has escuchado de él, su nombre es Johan.

Así que lo que sucedía en el Amazonas no era más que parte del mismo plan.

Mi familia se había alejado de mí, tratando de ayudar nuestros amigos de Brasil, sin saber que estaban participando en el plan macabro de mi rapto.

Ahora lo único que quedaba por saber cual era la petición que Jane le haría a mi madre.

Al parecer no tenía que esperar mucho para averiguarlo, Jane volvió a acercarse demasiado a mí. Y sin dedicarme ya ninguna sonrisa me dijo.

- Ahora se niña buena y dame tu celular, necesito ponerme de acuerdo con tu madre para el intercambio.

¿¡Intercambio! La palabra retumbó en mi cerebro ¿Qué pretendía intercambiar Jane? ¿Qué podría querer de mi madre, a cambio de mi vida? ¿Su propia vida? Después de todo, mi madre

era la única vampira a la que Jane era incapaz de dominar con su ataque, entonces ¿Qué pretendía pedirle? ¿Qué se dejara martirizar hasta la muerte? Volví a convulsionarme presa del

pánico. No podía permitir tal cosa.

Lo consideré en una fracción de segundo, debía intentar huir; por supuesto, todos los vampiros a mi alrededor terminarían conmigo. Si yo estaba muerta no tendría con que chantajear a

mi madre ¿Pero mi bebé? Oh Dios, Jacob.

Como podría hacerle tal cosa, perdernos a los dos lo mataría. Pero tampoco podría permitir que le hicieran daño a mi mamá.

¡Dios un milagro! -imploré

Jane se dio cuenta que dudaba, así que no esperó a que yo le diera el celular, con un rápido movimiento lo sacó de mi bolsillo y marco el número de mi madre que estaba registrado en la

memoria.

Rogué porque no contestara, porque donde se encontrara no hubiera señal o algo. Pero mi mamá contestó al primer timbrazo.

- Nessie ¿qué pasa? –preguntó un poco alarmada, pero me di cuenta que en casa ni siquiera habían notado mi desaparición.

Eso quería decir que habíamos corrido muy poco tiempo por el bosque, y que no nos encontrábamos tan lejos de casa como creía.

Aun así conocer esto no me dio ninguna esperanza.

- Tranquila Bella –respondió Jane – tu pequeña se encuentra en perfecto estado.

- Jane –respondió mi madre del otro lado del auricular seguido de un fuerte rugido.

Jane le sonrió radiante ante el celular.

- Veo que tú también me recuerdas, perfecto. Supongo que no estas sola y que tu marido ya sabe también que ahora estoy con su niña. Dale mis saludos por favor, pero Bella, esto es

algo que deseo tratar únicamente contigo. Así que te pido que cuando estés completamente sola vuelvas a llamarme. ¡Ah! Te recomiendo que no tardes demasiado, no se mucho de

embarazos y de estas cosas, pero hija no se ve nada bien –diciendo esto colgó.

Por favor mamá, no llames, no llames –supliqué dentro de mi cabeza.

Pero no pasaron ni 30 segundos cuando el celular volvió a timbrar.

- Gracias Bella, ya te alejaste de todos, perfecto, ahora si podemos hablar. Supongo que quieres hablar con tu hija y comprobar que sigue con vida, espera un momento –se acercó a mí, y

puso el celular a la altura de mi boca, volteé la cabeza hacia un lado fuertemente y apreté los labios, no iba a hablar. Nada detendría a mi madre si escuchaba mi voz, haría todo lo que

Jane le dijera y por supuesto que yo no permitiría tal cosa; no me importaba que Jane me torturara hasta matarme con su poder, no hablaría.

Pero entonces Jane depositó suavemente su mano en mi vientre, comenzó a cerrarla tan lentamente que sólo mis sentidos semivampiros lo notaron, pero sabía lo que pretendía, me

estremecí al comprobar que no tenía alternativa, así que con muchísimo esfuerzo, despegué los labios, y entre un fuerte sollozo le dije – mami.

Escuché rugir a mi madre del otro lado, pero Jane inmediatamente, apartó el celular. Se alejó de mí, dejando fuera peligro a mi bebé, lo que me hizo sentir un ligerísimo alivio. Y continuó.

- No pretendo hacerle daño, te lo aseguro, simplemente es que tu me tienes tan enojada.

Jane se había alejado lo suficiente para que no pudiera escuchar a mi madre, así que sólo pude presenciar el monólogo de Jane.

- No Bella, de nada sirve que me amenaces, puedes estar segura que no encontraras a tu retoño con vida y mucho menos a tu nieto, si sigues con esa actitud.

- Celebro que te tranquilices para que puedas escucharme. Está por demás decirte que tu hija no está en buenas manos, de hecho esta rodeada de vampiros neófitos ahora mismo, tu

sabes lo difíciles de controlar que pueden ser estos vampiros tan jóvenes. Así que entre más rápido terminemos esto, mejor será para todos.

- Necesitas aprender una lección Bella, aquel día en el claro, tu estúpido escudo me dejó en completo ridículo, ahora te toca a ti. Esta será una ocasión que no podrás usarlo para salvar a

las personas que amas, bueno sólo a una.

Todo este tiempo había estado hablando con su voz angelical y cantarina, dulce hasta empalagar, pero las siguientes palabras fueron tan frías que parecía que había escupido hielo al

decirlas, congelando el ambiente y deteniendo mi corazón.

- Te dejaré que te lleves a Renesmee completamente ilesa, en el momento en que yo haya acabado con Edward.

* * *

Repito mis disculpas por la tardanza, como dije arriba tuve muy buenas razones. Muy pocas sabeis que tengo un niño de tres añitos, bien, pues sufrió un accidente de trafico con su padre y ha estado convaleciente hasta hace poco, necesitaba muchos cuidados y no tenía tiempo para muchas cosas, espero que sepais perdonarme.

Un beso, nos vemos...


	27. Chapter 27 y 28

**Los personajes son de Meyer, la historia de Isabel, yo tan sólo la transcribo.**

**Chicas, antes que nada dar las gracias a las que se preocuparon por la salud de mi niño y mi marido, estan mucho mejor aunque la recuperación es lenta, deciros tambien que, por **

**desgracia, la autora de la historia no va a terminarla, o al menos por el momento, lleva un año sin actualizar y ha dejado la tercera parte incompleta, por lo que yo no voy a subirla****,**

**sólo subiré esta segunda, os recuerdo que los que quieran seguir leyendola en mi perfil tienen el link.**

Como pago por vuestra paciencia os meto dos capitulos en el mismo para que sea un poco más larguito!

**

* * *

**

Capitulo XXVII

**

* * *

**

Las piernas no me sostuvieron más, y caí de rodillas contra el suelo, el desconsuelo hizo desaparecer mi, casi nulo, autocontrol y comencé a gritar histérica.

- ¡No puedes hacer eso! ¡No puedes, no!

Gritaba entre fuertes sollozos.

Jane me ignoró y salió por la puerta trasera, seguida de los dos vampiros que parecían sus sombras. Ángel se alejó de mí, y se quedó inmóvil en una esquina de la habitación.

Mucho rato después, cuando por fin pude contener los gritos histéricos y estos se fueron convirtieron en leves sollozos, alcé la cara; Ángel me veía fijamente, con una expresión que no

pude determinar ¿acaso había pena en su mirada?

Lo ignoré y me recargué en la pared, abracé mis piernas contra mi pecho lo más que pude, considerando mi abultado vientre. Hundí la cabeza entre las rodillas y seguí sollozando.

Mi madre no podría hacer tal cosa, traer a mi padre ante la presencia de Jane para que esta lo torturara con un dolor inimaginable, hasta que ella misma o los otros vampiros terminaran

con su vida.

¿Y luego qué?

¿Nos iríamos tan tranquilamente a seguir nuestras vidas? Mi madre no podría hacer eso, no lo soportaría, lo más probable es que mi madre muriera también después de salvarme.

No había opción, no había manera de que mi madre intercambiara mi vida por la de mi padre.

Tenía que tratar de salir de aquí, o morir en el intento. Acaricié mi vientre y le pedí perdón a mi bebé.

- Perdóname por no ser lo suficientemente fuerte para protegerte.

Dios mío, pobre Jacob… mi vida ¿cómo iba a poder seguir sin mí y mi bebé?

- ¡Oh! Jacob perdóname tú también.

Sabía las historias de los Quileutes, como los licántropos vivían más que sus esposas, a lo largo de sus vidas tomaban varías. Jacob podía continuar con su vida, saberlo me consoló

bastante.

Luego comencé a enfurecerme conmigo misma, por qué maldita sea no tenía un don que me permitiera defenderme, de qué diablos me servia mi capacidad de comunicarme sin palabras,

por qué no era capaz de defenderme, ni a mi bebé. Si fuera una loba ya hubiera luchado con uñas y dientes contra quien quisiera hacerle daño, me odie a mi misma por no servir de nada.

Una pequeña luz de esperanza se filtró entre mis pensamientos; mi madre siempre había dicho que yo tenía el don de hacer que la gente me quisiera, ¿y si podía hacer que alguien me

ayudara? Desterré la estúpida idea en el momento en que se me formó en la cabeza.

La desesperanza me estaba hundiendo en una especie de sopor, luche por mantenerme conciente.

Pero no pasó mucho tiempo cuando comencé a escuchar ruidos y voces que se acercaban, me sobresalté, casi al punto de ponerme de nuevo de pie, al comprobar que las voces eran

humanas, y que sus corazones latían aterrados.

Lo supe inmediatamente ¡Jesús! ¡Los habían cazado para alimentarse!

Tres mujeres entraron solas a la habitación, estaban tan juntas, tratándose de protegerse unas a otras, seguramente no tenían ni idea que les iba a pasar, pero por supuesto que un

lugar, como ese, en ruinas y tan apartado, era aterrador por si solo.

Instantes después, un vampiro que yo no había visto por ahí, llegó arrastrando a otras dos muchachas, que gritaban aterradas.

Eran tan jóvenes, y tan parecidas a mí.

Parecía una broma macabra, todas eran pálidas, aun más por el terror que se reflejaba en sus rostros, tenían rizos color chocolate y debían estar alrededor de los 17 años humanos.

Mi estomago comenzó a contraerse, los espasmos se hicieron incontrolables, tuve que taparme la boca fuertemente para no vomitar.

Jane y el resto de los vampiros entraron a la habitación, rodearon a las mujeres, como felinos cercando a su presa.

Apreté la cabeza contra las rodillas y cubrí mis oídos con ambas manos, pero aun así lo escuche todo.

Un ligero siseo en forma de señal y comenzaron los gritos frenéticos de las muchachas pidiendo ayuda, seguido de un pequeño chasquido de la piel al ser mordida.

El forcejeo fue tan débil, luego el silencio sepulcral cuando todo terminó.

Ángel se había alejado de mí para alimentarse, lo que me dejó completamente desprotegida, en una fracción de segundo, el instinto me hizo levantar la cara y ver como uno de los

vampiros neófitos se abalanzaba sobre mí. Ángel lo detuvo en pleno vuelo, y aunque era una escena monstruosa, no pude apartar los ojos de la lucha.

Entre borrones apenas perceptibles comenzó una danza; uno atacando y otro esquivando el ataque, los rugidos eran apenas perceptibles, parecía que no deseaban hacerse daño. No

entendía por qué Jane no los detenía. En lo que duró un parpadeo, Ángel cayó sobre el cuello del vampiro atacante y le arranco la cabeza, dejándola caer a un lado.

Los ojos me ardían de lo abierto que los tenía y comencé a marearme por la falta de aire, no había respirado en todo ese tiempo. ¿Ángel había luchado para defenderme?

Fue hasta entonces que Jane intervino, volteó a ver a Ángel con la furia contenida en los ojos; en un instante Ángel cayó de espaldas en el suelo, un alarido indescriptible de dolor salio

de sus labios, sus ojos se pusieron en blanco y su espalda se curvó hacía arriba en proporciones inverosímiles.

La tortura se detuvo.

Jane se dio vuelta, dándole la espalda a Ángel, ordenó al vampiro que tenía junto que limpiara la habitación. Éste se apresuró a juntar las partes del vampiro decapitado y se las llevó

fuera.

Ángel jadeaba fuertemente en el piso.

Sentí la necesidad enorme de correr a consolarlo, era apenas un niño, sabia lo horrible del poder de Jane, además lo había sufrido por defenderme.

Me contuve, por supuesto, pero esperé impaciente a que se recuperara.

Después de un rato se enderezó sobre su espalda, su cara todavía estaba deformada en un gesto de dolor, pero ya no respiraba con dificultad.

Volvió a verme fijamente, ahora si podía asegurar que en sus ojos había compasión. Se mordió el labio nervioso y luego con mucha dificultad pues todavía estaba muy adolorido, me dijo.

- Cuanto lo siento.

Aun así no pude moverme, por supuesto que no podía confiar en él, no así tan fácil, pero una luz de esperanza se asomó en mi cabeza. ¿Qué pasaba si él decidía ayudarme?

Comencé a temblar, aun si no tuviera la ayuda de nadie, debía salir de ahí, no podía permanecer un minuto más en ese lugar. Aunque no llegara ni a traspasar la puerta, de ninguna

manera podía permitir que sucediera la aberración que pretendía hacer Jane con mis padres.

Me puse de pie, y acaricie mi vientre. Busqué consolarme con la idea de que mi bebé y yo estaríamos juntos donde quiera que fuéramos después de la muerte.

Pero iba a extrañar tanto a Jacob, que estuve a punto de entrar en histeria de nuevo.

Estreché fuertemente mis brazos contra mi pecho, para poder evitar los temblores, comencé a estudiar mis casi nulas posibilidades. Primero tenía que burlar la vigilancia de Ángel, si salía

corriendo por la puerta ¿sería capaz de matarme para detenerme?

El tiempo corría, lo más probable era que mis padres estuvieran ya de regreso, la manera más rápida que hubieran encontrado, sin importarles la discreción y la apariencia ante los

humanos. Así que ya no tenía tiempo para pensarlo más, lógicamente no sabía luchar, pero no había otra manera, me enfrentaría a lo que fuera, y moriría.

Me planté con determinación y me agazapé, preparándome para correr y atacar a quien quisiera detenerme.

Ángel reaccionó inmediatamente a mi cambio de postura, levantó ambas manos, haciendo ademán de no querer atacarme y se acercó muy lentamente a mí.

Esperé con extrema cautela, avanzó varios pasos y se paró a escasos centímetros de mí, pero sin volverme a tocar, me miró fijamente a lo ojos, pude notar que había arrepentimiento en

los suyos.

Su labio inferior se curvaba levemente hacia abajo, mi corazón volvió a llenarse de ternura, después de todo, tal vez podría confiar en él, entonces acerco ligeramente su cara a mi oído y

me susurró.

-Voy a sacarte de aquí.

Las lágrimas se volvieron a deslizar por mis mejillas, el milagro que había estado implorando se estaba suscitando.

Volví a respirar y los pulmones me ardieron al recibir aire después de tanto tiempo de no hacerlo. Mi bebé se agitó dentro de mi vientre motivado por mi enorme alivio.

Levanté muy lentamente la mano, sabía que los vampiros alrededor podrían escucharnos si hablaba en voz alta, así que puse mi mano en su mejilla y le dije gracias.

Abrió muy grandes los ojos, como todos los que experimentaban mi don por primera vez.

- ¿Qué eres? –me pregunto sorprendido.

Entonces le volví a poner mi mano en su mejilla y le conté la historia de mi vida. También le expliqué de mi familia, como habían encontrado la forma de no alimentarse de humanos, y como

nos unían lazos de lealtad y de amor.

Volvió a bajar la cabeza apenado. Ahora podía estar segura que su arrepentimiento era genuino ¿Pero podríamos escapar de aquí?

- Se que no merezco que me disculpes, te puse ante el mayor de los peligros, sin que tu lo merecieras, pero yo no lo sabía. Jane me encontró hace un par de meses, la vi en la cafetería

de la esquina de mi casa, lógicamente me sentí fascinado ante su belleza y me sentí tan alagado cuando ella se acercó a mí, comenzamos a charlar de cosas sin importancia y luego me

pidió que la acompañara a su casa, pues ya era tarde y le daba miedo irse sola, por supuesto que acepte al instante, íbamos en un callejón completamente oscuro cuando se abalanzó

sobre mí… como ahora yo hago con mis victimas.

Agregó esto ultimo como para sí, reflexionando lo mal que estaba hacer semejante cosa, y entonces bajo la mirada arrepentido y se mordió el labio inferior

–Cuando desperté –continuó- después de todo ese dolor impresionante, ella estaba ahí, me creí su cuento de que me quería y me llevaría con ella a Italia para que estuviéramos juntos,

me enseñó a alimentarme y luego me habló de su venganza.

- Yo estaba enamorado de ella –continuo mientras miraba al piso, supuse que si hubiera podido sus mejillas se hubieran puesto rojas –creí en verdad que tu familia le había hecho daño.

No supe la historia entera hasta esta noche que la discutió contigo.

Me miró de nuevo a los ojos y continuó.

- Cuando llegué a tu casa dispuesto a raptarte, iba convencido que estaba haciendo bien, quería castigar a las personas que le habían hecho daño a Jane, pero nunca me imaginé que

estarías embarazada, yo no lo sabía te lo juro. Me dio tanta pena hacerle daño a tu bebé. Por eso traté más que nada en protegerlo a él –y puso su mano a escasos milímetros de mi

vientre, pero no me tocó- tenía miedo que mi don no escondiera su olor.

Así que era por eso que permanecía a mi lado con su mano en mi abdomen todo el tiempo, concluí.

Pero de pronto me entró miedo de que nos escucharan los demás vampiros, y Ángel noto mi turbación. Entonces me recordó.

- No te preocupes, se te olvida que nadie puede olerme, pero tampoco escucharme.

- Tienes un don muy conveniente –dije con amargura.

- Se que lo utilicé para hacerte daño, pero ahora lo utilizaré para sacarte de aquí.

De pronto su semblante se entristeció, adiviné que aun así le costaba trabajo dejar a Jane, ella era toda la familia que tenía ahora.

Volví a poner mi mano en su rostro y le dije que podía permanecer con mi familia si así lo deseaba, que nosotros lo ayudaríamos a adaptarse a nuestra vida, y su carita se iluminó.

- Sólo quiero que me perdones lo que te hice.

Sabía que el sólo seguía ordenes, además con la forma que tenía Jane de hacer que los demás hicieran lo que ella quería no le había dejado ninguna otra opción. Lo que importaba ahora

es que el iba a ayudarme, gracias a su don podíamos conseguir salir de ahí, y después tendríamos que correr y encontrar la manera de comunicarnos con mi familia antes de que mis

padres encontraran a Jane.

- Lo siento Renesmee, en verdad lo siento. No tenía idea de lo que pretendía, ella ordena, nosotros obedecemos -Se estremeció al recordar el castigo que acababa de experimentar.

El me dedicó una sonrisa a medias. Aun se encontraba muy apenado por lo ocurrido.

- No me sentiré tranquilo hasta que te saqué de aquí. Diciendo esto me tomó en brazos y todo alrededor se convirtió en un borrón.

* * *

Que os ha parecido?

RR?


	28. Chapter 29 y 30

**Con prisas... espero que os gusten, sólo quedan tres!**

* * *

Capitulo XXIX

**

* * *

**

Salimos de la casa, y nos internamos en el espeso bosque, la luna brillaba grande en lo alto, la luz se reflejaba en la punta de los árboles, y se filtraba entre las ramas, aclarando las

partes bajas, era una noche bastante despejada y para los ojos vampíricos alcanzar a vernos era como pan comido, teníamos que extremar precauciones, pero no teníamos tiempo.

Debíamos que encontrar un teléfono, o alguna otra forma de comunicación con mi familia; sabía que no estábamos tan alejados de mi casa, pero Ángel me aclaró que no podíamos ir para

allá, ni a la cabaña, porque estaban vigiladas. Me estremecí al pensar cuantos vampiros estuvieron vigilándonos sin que nos diéramos cuenta.

- Tenemos que encontrar la manera de comunicarnos con mi familia –le dije mientras él intentaba saltar entre árboles y rocas, conmigo en brazos con mucho cuidado para no lastimarme –

debemos llegar a la ciudad y buscar un teléfono. No tenemos otra opción.

Entonces Ángel se encaminó cuesta abajo a mayor velocidad. Aunque hubiéramos ido mucho más rápido si los dos corriéramos y él no tuviera que llevarme en brazos, pero si me apartaba

de él, los demás vampiros captarían mi olor.

Íbamos con la incertidumbre de no saber que tanto tardarían en notar nuestra ausencia, aunque no podían rastrear el olor de Ángel, aun así eran muchos vampiros que se repartirían por

el bosque para localizarnos visualmente. Temblé de miedo… tenemos que lograrlo.

Logre escuchar el río, estábamos cerca, di gracias a los cielos, pronto comenzaríamos a ver los techos de las primeras casas, lo estábamos logrando. La luz de esperanza me hizo

sentirme mas fuerte, pero también mucho más alerta, así que claramente logre ver los dos vampiros como borrones que cruzaron por el este, en dirección opuesta a nosotros.

En verdad pasábamos completamente desapercibidos, pensé con alivio, y corrimos con tanta suerte que no lograron vernos, claro estaba que los vampiros y Jane escudriñarían el bosque

tratando de localizarnos visualmente, sin apoyarse en el sentido del olfato ni en el del oído, ya que es este caso resultaba completamente inútil.

Ya lográbamos escuchar el movimiento de los habitantes de la población más cercana, casi estaba cantando victoria. Ángel saltó una enorme roca como de 6 metros de alto, para caer en

una zona de arbustos pequeños y rocas apiladas, a un par kilómetros de la carretera, faltaban escasos 60 centímetros para tocar el suelo cuando Ángel me soltó bruscamente y cayó al

suelo, contrayendo su cuerpo de tal manera que perdía toda proporción humana, y un alarido impresionante salió de su boca. Quedé tendida en el suelo; del pánico, casi jadeaba con la

misma intensidad que Ángel, voltee la cabeza para mirar atrás, al tiempo que saltaban detrás de nosotros Jane seguida de los dos vampiros que le servían de escolta.

"Es el fin" pensé, pero a pesar de lo que pudiera pensarse, el pánico no me paralizó, por el contrario, una ira incontrolable, del mismo tamaño, supuse, del dolor que estaba

experimentando Ángel, me recorrió todo el cuerpo.

Un rugido espeluznante se escapó de entre mis dientes, todo lo que antes era verde se convirtió en un borrón rojo, sólo veía a Jane quien no apartaba la vista de Ángel, y lo seguía

martirizando, fue entonces cuando los dos vampiros neófitos se abalanzaron sobre el cuerpo, ya casi inmóvil de Ángel, para acabar con él.

- ¡No! ¡Ángel no!

El fuerte sollozo recorrió en bosque y se perdió entre los árboles.

No me contuve más, y sin pensar en lo peligroso y suicida que resultaría, salté hacía el cuello de Jane.

Antes de, si quiera acercarme a ella, sentí como si hubiera chocado con una columna de fuego, las llamas invisibles recorrieron mis venas y me impulsaron con toda su fuerza contra el

suelo, el dolor era indescriptible, pero la rabia en mí se hizo todavía más grande; gire sobre mi cuerpo, como los felinos al caer, para no golpearme el abdomen contra las rocas y caí en

cuclillas. Sentía como si mi piel se desprendiera a jirones y en la carne viva me derramaran acido, aun así no grité, utilicé esa fuerza para abalanzarme sobre Jane de nuevo.

Fue una acción que la tomó completamente por sorpresa, nadie en el mundo que hubiera recibido tal golpe de su poder, podía siquiera levantarse del suelo, mucho menos lanzarse con la

fuerza con la que yo le había caído encima, tumbándola de espalda, contra el suelo rocoso; el dolor aumento aun más, si esto era posible, pero aun así no me moví ni un centímetro,

apenas Jane alcanzó a levantar un brazo para intentar quitarme de encima, cuando yo ya tenía mis dos manos sobre sus mejillas, trasmitiéndole lo que estaba sintiendo.

Entonces fue Jane la que comenzó a retorcerse, puso los ojos en blanco, y los alaridos que salían de su boca, nada tenían que ver con los seres humanos, es más ni siquiera se

escuchaban como un animal; yo dejé de sentir dolor, era como si su poder fluyera a través de mí, como una corriente eléctrica de positivo a tierra, sin que me afectara, concentrándose

todo en ella. En un gran acopio de fuerza, trató de sacudirme de encima, pero el dolor la tenía tan debilitada que no logró moverme ni un milímetro.

Los otros dos vampiros se abalanzaron sobre nosotras para intentar apartarme de su cuerpo, pero nada más tocaron mi piel, salieron disparados contra el suelo, retumbando el bosque

en un estruendo tal, que parecía que la tierra se hubiera abierto a sus pies.

Jane dejó de gritar y sus dientes comenzaron a chirriar, su cuerpo de piedra comenzó a parecerme blando, en verdad lo estaba disfrutando al punto de la demencia, me estaba

convirtiendo en un monstruo parecido a ella, la sed de venganza se apoderó tan fuerte de mí que estuve a punto de morder su cuello para acabar con su vida, sólo un movimiento

violento y desesperado dentro de mi vientre, me recordó lo que era, y a lo que pertenecía.

Aparte las manos del cuerpo exhausto de Jane, quien a provecho mi duda para apartarse de mí, en una fracción de segundo se arrastró unos pocos metros hacía atrás, este respiro le

ayudó a que su mirada se recargara de ira; al sentirse libre de mis manos buscó apoyo para enderezarse, pero dos enormes patas rojizas la regresaron al suelo con violencia.

* * *

Capitulo XXX

* * *

Mirar esos profundos ojos negros, que me veían con infinita angustia, fue como mirar la gloria, sentí que había llegado al paraíso; la paz y la seguridad estaban frente a mi, todo el miedo,

la ira, el dolor se disiparon instantáneamente, al sentir el calor de su cercanía y el delicioso aroma de su presencia.

¡Mi Jacob!

El alivio fue tan grande que se me comenzó a derramar por los ojos en forma de lágrimas, quería correr a abrazarlo, sentirme a salvo, sentirme en casa abrazada a su gran cuello y

hundirme en su pelo rojo, pero sabía que aun tenía una cosa pendiente por hacer.

Flotaba en ese remanso de paz, y el mundo había desaparecido al rededor, sólo estábamos Jacob y yo, pero aún no nos encontrábamos a salvo, el ser bajo las patas de mi marido

convertido en lobo, trató de recobrar fuerzas y enderezarse.

Regresé a la realidad de golpe cuando Jacob levantó la cabeza hacía lo alto, como dirigiéndole una súplica a la luna y un fuerte aullido desgarró la noche.

Mi cuerpo vibro al unísono de ese lamento, supe perfectamente lo que seguía cuando al aullido se unieron muchos más desde las cercanías.

Inmediatamente supe que mi familia entera Quileute estaba ahí, pero también lo que iba a suceder a continuación; me estremecí.

A pesar del gran daño que me había intentado hacer Jane y que había presenciado como sin ningún remordimiento, había acabado con la vida de Ángel, su destrucción fue algo que no

quise presenciar.

Giré el cuerpo justo a tiempo, para no ver como Jacob y Leah, que en ese momento había saltado entre nosotros, terminaban con su vida; mi cuerpo comenzó a temblar con violencia, y un

pequeño quejido constante comenzó a salir de mi boca, no entendí por qué razón volví a entrar en pánico, pero tal vez mi cuerpo estaba reaccionando tardíamente a los acontecimientos.

Estaba a punto del colapso cuando dos brazos helados me envolvieron por el frente, acurrucándome tiernamente sobre su pecho; la mano amorosa de mi padre comenzó a acariciar mi

nuca y mientras me repetía dulcemente al oído que todo estaba bien.

- Mi pequeña, cuanto lamento que tuvieras que pasar algo así –me repetía mi papá, con la voz entrecortada- Ya todo esta bien princesa, ya todo esta bien.

A mi espalda se amoldó mi madre, quien abrazó mi cuerpo como queriendo convertirnos en una sola, los tres llorábamos abiertamente, pero sólo yo derramaba lágrimas, que rodaban

como ríos sobre mis mejillas y empapaban la camisa de mi padre.

Jamás un abrazo entre dos témpanos de hielo fue tan calido, sentí como el alivio iba recorriendo mis venas, y mi cuerpo comenzó a sentirse como si la sangre volviera a circular por

primera vez, después de mucho tiempo estar congelada.

- Mi pequeña, ya estas bien – decía mi mamá, entre sollozos- ya todo terminó.

Poco a poco nos fuimos yendo al suelo, hasta que terminé hincada, sollozando en el hombro de mi padre y sujetando fuertemente las manos de mi madre.

Las lágrimas comenzaron a disminuir, y pude ver entre mis pestañas húmedas, como alrededor de nosotros estaba mi familia entera, mirándonos con la misma inmensa angustia, que no

terminaba de alejarse a pesar de saber que ya todo estaba bien ahora, todos había sufrido tanto; la presencia de cada uno de ellos me iba reconfortando cada vez más.

Todos estaban ahí, mis abuelitos eran los que se encontraban más cerca, pude ver como mi abuelita Esme, hacía un enorme esfuerzo por no correr y unirse al abrazo, pero comprendía

como todos los demás que ese era un momento entre mis padres y yo.

Rosalie también me miraba con inmenso dolor, sabía el cariño inmenso que sentía por mí, además talvez también se sentía culpable, pues me había quedado a su cuidado. Pero quién se

iba a imaginar que algo así podía pasar. Emmett y los Gemelos estaban muy cerca de ella, les sonreí a medias, apenas podía concentrarme lo suficiente para hacer que mis músculos me

obedecieran.

Sabía lo enojada que se encontraba Alice, pues su Don no había funcionado esta vez, para mantenerme a salvo, sabía perfectamente que se estaba reprochando no haber estado

vigilando a Jane, pero seguramente la atmosfera estaba mucho mas relajada gracias a mi tío Jasper que abrazaba dulcemente la cintura de su mujer.

El clan de Denali también estaba ahí, después le contaría a Kate que ahora era capaz de hacer lo mismo que ella, pero aun era muy pronto para poder bromear con eso.

Y no me resultó para nada sorprendente que las vampiras del Amazonas también estuvieran ahí, incluso Karichi y Nahuel, supe al instante que mi mamá había salido disparada a

rescatarme y todos los demás tras ella.

Las miradas amorosas de mi familia me habían ido reconfortando poco a poco, destensando mis músculos hasta el punto de casi sentirme en paz de nuevo, pero sabía que no podía

sentirme completa hasta que estuviera en los brazos de Jake.

-¡Nessie! – escuche mi nombre entre un sollozo suplicante, esa voz tan conocida la sentí como bálsamo fresco recorriendo mi rostro, Jacob convertido en humano estaba parado a escasos

centímetros de nosotros.

El sufrimiento y la angustia todavía no se alejaban de sus ojos, que me miraban suplicantes, buscando consuelo; sabía perfectamente lo que había sentido, lo mucho que había sufrido;

desde su lado, las cosas se debieron vivir mucho peores, porque nada se compara con la angustia de no saber qué está pasando con la persona que más amas, en el mundo…

¡Oh mi pobre Jacob!

- Perrito –grite igualmente entre un leve sollozo.

Me aparte suavemente de mis padres, y corrí a encontrarme con sus brazos extendidos, nada deseaba más que sentir el calor de su cuerpo, nada en este mundo se comparaba con eso.

Nos fundimos en un abrazo eterno, hundí mi cabeza en su pecho y los sollozos se hicieron evidentes entre los dos, poco a poco nuestros labios se encontraron suavemente, de repente

sentimos miedo de que el otro desapareciera, así que fuimos extremadamente cautelosos.

El calor de su cuerpo terminó por derretir mi angustia, diluyéndose en lágrimas, Jake me pedía perdón entre sollozos, sabía que se sentía culpable por no haberme protegido, puse mi

mano en su rostro y se baño de sus lágrimas ardientes, le pedí que lo olvidara todo, que por supuesto el no había tenido la culpa, tenía miedo de contarle exactamente lo que había

pasado, pues sabía que eso lo iba a hacerlo sentir mucho peor, así que sólo le conté sobre el don de Ángel, y como nadie hubiera podido hacer nada ante eso.

Ahora fui yo la que comencé a reconfortar a mi marido, "ya perrito, todo esta bien ahora" comencé a repetirle con dulzura.

Comencé a sentirme tan bien que hubiera querido quedarme en sus brazos por la eternidad, quería estar besando sus ardientes labios y sintiendo su calido aliento por siempre, pero un

ligero movimiento en los huesos de mis caderas me hicieron reaccionar, sabía perfectamente lo que estaba pasando, no sentí dolor alguno pero pude notar claramente como mi bebé

comenzaba a prepararse lentamente, para deslizarse hacia fuera de mi cuerpo.

* * *

Que tal?


	29. Chapter 29

**Aqui dejo los tres últiimos capitulos de la segunda parte , como sabeis hay una tercera empezada pero la autora no va a finalizarla por lo que yo no voy a subirla, quien quiera leerla encontrará el link en mi perfil.**

* * *

**Capitulo XXXI**

- Carlisle –gritamos mi padre y yo al mismo tiempo.

Mi abuelito corrió hacia mí y yo me aparte de Jacob ligeramente, quien me veía con los ojos interrogantes, me apresuré a ponerle mi mano en su mejilla y

decirle que el bebé estaba a punto de nacer.

Todos se agitaron alrededor, mi papá también estuvo a mi lado en una fracción de segundo, me recostó en el suelo, le exigió saber a mi abuelito mi

estado.

- ¿Carlisle? –la voz angustiada de mi padre, alteró el animo de todos, sabía por mis pensamientos que sentía cada movimiento del bebé y que por la

rapidez que estos ocurrían no faltaba mucho tiempo para que llegara al mundo.

- No hay tiempo de llevarla a la casa –anunció mi abuelito, Jacob se inclinó sobre mí, su rostro se volvió a crispar de angustia, mi prioridad era que él no

se preocupara, el bebé venía en camino pero yo no sentía dolor alguno.

Íbamos a estar bien.

- Perrito no te preocupes, todo esta bien ¿verdad abuelito?

Carlisle no contesto, pues estaba más concentrado en prepararse para recibir al bebé.

Rápidamente me despojó de la ropa, no tenía ningún instrumento médico para diagnosticarme, pero sí siglos de experiencia, aun así yo no era una

humana, podía ser tal vez demasiado fuerte para el bebé.

- No pujes pequeña –me ordenó delicadamente –el bebé saldrá sólo, tu cuerpo está haciendo todo el trabajo.

Sentí un poco de pena cuando me quitaron la ropa, pero obviamente ninguno de los presentes me miraba de esa manera.

En seguida todos se organizaron para auxiliarnos, algunos se fueron a la casa a buscar lo necesario, y otros buscaron no incomodarme y decidieron

retirarse, sólo un poco porque también se encontraban preocupados.

Todo fue ocurriendo muy rápido, las contracciones indoloras sucedían unas tras otras, en intervalos menores a los 30 segundos; claramente sentí como

mi cuello uterino se abría y mi bebé se deslizaba delicadamente por el.

Cuando mi abuelito anunció que veía la cabeza del bebé, temblé de emoción, muy pronto lo tendría en mis brazos, conocería su rostro, tomaría sus

manitas y no las soltaría nunca.

Mi precioso bebé -le repetía una y otra vez, me sentía bastante nerviosa, y con mucho miedo de que algo saliera mal, aun no era tiempo para el

nacimiento aun faltaban un par de semanas, pero seguramente lo que acababa de vivir había acelerado el proceso, sólo pedía que todo saliera bien.

Se había hecho un enorme silencio expectante, cada uno de los presentes se había alejado para darnos espacio, los licántropos se había replegado en

las cercanías, esperando a recibir noticias, sólo habíamos quedado mis padres, mi abuelito, Jacob y yo, por un momento sólo se podía escuchar mi

corazón y el da Jacob que latían entre acelerados y cautelosos. Teníamos las emociones contenidas, todo el tiempo mantuve mi mano en su rostro para

compartir todo lo que estaba viviendo, y para mantenerlo lo más tranquilo posible.

Aunque ambos deseábamos ya tener a nuestro hijo en brazos, y saber que estaba completamente sano.

No tuvimos que esperar mucho más, en un pequeño suspiro, la cabecita de mi pequeño se deslizó fuera de mi cuerpo y el silencio del bosque fue roto por

un fuerte y cantarín llanto. Se escuchaba tan sano, tan fuerte; temblé de emoción.

- Es un hermoso y fuerte niño –anunció radiante mi abuelito. Alrededor, todos contuvieron una exclamación de ternura.

- ¿Está sano? ¿Está bien? –pregunté con urgencia.

- Está perfecto, sano y hermoso –contestó orgulloso mi abuelito.

- Dámelo… por favor.

Extendí los brazos, y mi abuelito me lo colocó en ellos. Jamás había experimentado dicha tan grande, era tan distinto, a todo lo que había vivido, igual de

hermoso y grande que mi amor por Jacob, pero completamente diferente, ese ser que tenía en mis brazos era parte de mí, era mi hijo.

Tuve tanto miedo de lastimarlo, se veía tan frágil, tan pequeñito, pero quería conocerlo, ver su carita, saber como eran sus rasgos. Lo acomodé en mi

pecho, y me recargue en mi marido, ambos lo conocimos al mismo tiempo. Ambos vimos la pequeña carita más hermosa del mundo; no era como en mis

sueños, no tenía los rasgos de Jacob, que tanto deseaba, pero era perfecto. Su piel era blanca, como la mía, sus mejillas rosadas, a pesar de estar tan

pequeño, volteo a verme con sus ojitos curiosos, y eran unos hermosos ojos verdes.

Completamente el rostro de mi padre estaba dibujado en mi bebé, en su cabello, aun apelmazado entre líquido amniótico y sangre, se podía apreciar

pequeñas ondulaciones color bronce.

- Es exactamente como Edward cuando era humano - afirmó mi abuelito.

Mi corazón se llenó todavía más de ternura. Lo estreché dulcemente contra mi pecho, lo besé en la coronilla y mis lágrimas mojaron su cabecita -mi

pequeño bebé- le canturreé -mi pequeño Ángel.

No quise llorar más, ya había derramado demasiadas lágrimas y además era el momento más feliz de mi vida.

Comencé a escuchar los sollozos de Jacob a mi espalda, me besó la frente y comenzó a acariciar a nuestro hijo.

- ¿Ángel? –me preguntó.

Le sonreí con ternura como respuesta, y con un tierno besó me dio su aprobación.

Mi mamá también estaba sollozando de alegría. Se acercó a nosotros y su rostro se iluminó, sabía la emoción tan grande que había sentido al ver los

rasgos de mi padre reflejados en su nieto.

- Eres hermoso –le decía a mi bebé mientras acariciaba su mejilla. Al bebé no pareció molestarle la baja temperatura de mi mamá. Fue algo que me gustó,

sentí un gran alivió ver que el bebé no reaccionaba mal ante el contacto frío de mi familia.

- Ángel –eres hermoso, le dijo mi padre mientras le depositaba un pequeño beso en su cabecita, cuidando de no posar demasiado los labios, para que no

sintiera tanto el frío, el bebé, no se movió, por el contrario, volteó a ver a mi padre, como reconociendo su voz.

Estaba como hipnotizada viendo el pequeñito rostro hermoso de mi bebé, sentía que podía pasar la eternidad observándolo, así que no vi cuando

regresó mi familia con las cosas necesarias para trasladarnos a la casa.

Fue un enorme sacrificio devolverle el bebé a mi abuelito para que lo envolviera en una sábana; en un abrir y cerrar de ojos yo también tuve puesta una

bata de hospital.

Pude ponerme en pie, no sentía malestar alguno, sólo quería volver a tener a mi bebé en mis brazos, así que los extendí para que mi abuelito me lo

devolviera.

- Apresurémonos a casa, hay que limpiar al bebé y confirmar que todo lo demás esta bien.

Mi papá nos tomó a ambos en brazos, y salió disparado hacía nuestro hogar seguido de todos; de repente nos convertimos en un borrón en medio del

bosque.

**Capitulo XXXII: Penúltimo Capitulo****

Iba en los brazos de mi padre y no apartaba los ojos de mi niño, era tan hermoso, se había quedado dormido, pobre pensé, lo que había tenido que

pasar, prometí que jamás permitiría que volviera a estar en peligro.

En ese instante tomé una decisión que me desgarró el alma, pero sabía que era la única opción.

Todos nos seguían casi a la misma velocidad, Jacob se había vuelto a transformar, así que el lobo rojo iba junto a nosotros sin apartar los ojos de su hijo.

Me sentía tan contenta, mi dicha era casi perfecta, la única sombra que oscurecía mi felicidad era la muerte de Ángel, realmente le había tomado cariño y

sobre todo le estaba tan agradecida, le debía la vida no sólo la mía, si no la de mi bebé, mis padres es más hasta la de Jacob. Me costaba mucho trabajo

resignarme a que él no hubiera podido sobrevivir a aquel horror.

Me sentía un poco mejor al saber que podía hacerle un pequeño homenaje llamando a mi bebé como él.

A la velocidad que mi papá corría, no tardamos nada en llegar a casa; fue un enorme sacrificio volver a entregarle a mi abuelito a Ángel para que lo

revisara, aun así tenía que ver que todo estuviera perfecto con él. A mí me obligaron a recostarme, aunque no me sentía ni siquiera cansada.

Rosalie y mi abuelita limpiaron al bebé, mi abuelito lo revisó y realizó con él, todos los procedimientos pertinentes a los recién nacidos, tomó una muestra

de su cabello para analizar su ADN y después de que Alice lo vistió con ropas hermosas, me lo volvieron a entregar.

Me sentía completa al tenerlo de nuevo en mis brazos, el bebé busco en mi pecho, por lo que me aparté la ropa, y su pequeña boquita se prendió de mí

para alimentarse. Volví a llorar, era mío y estaba perfecto.

Mi familia no cabía de felicidad, todos se aglomeraron para observar a Ángel; después de que terminó de comer, se quedo completamente dormido, se

veía tan tranquilo, como si nada de lo anterior hubiera pasado, le di gracias a los cielos que así fuera, que él un hubiera salido afectado en nada.

Mi mamá lo tomó en brazos, cuidando en envolverlo en una gruesa colcha, sus ojos estaban llenos de amor, la orgullosa abuela no podía esconder la

felicidad de tener a su nieto en sus brazos, mi papá se sentó junto a ella, y con mucha delicadeza acaricio la cabecita del bebé.

Después todos los vampiros se turnaron para cargarlo, todos lo miraban con infinito amor, sabía que nadie lo iba a querer más que mi familia, por lo que

el corazón se me estremecía al saber lo que pronto iba a suceder.

Mi abuelito regresó con los resultados de la prueba, quería averiguar si tenía el gen que permitía la trasformación en lobo. No estaba nerviosa, yo lo

sabía perfectamente. Mi bebé era descendiente directo del Jefe de lo Quileutes.

Así que no me sorprendió cuando mi abuelito anunció que tenía 24 pares de cromosomas igual que Jacob. Lo único que hizo fue reafirmar mi decisión.

El resto del día pasó tranquilamente, el bebé se despertó cada 3 horas para ser alimentado, a mí solamente me dejaron esa parte, si hubieran podido

alimentarlo las vampiras de mi familia, ni siquiera me lo hubieran dejado para eso, de ahí en fuera se peleaban para ver quien le cambiaba los pañales, y

quien lo volvía a vestir con ropa diferente.

Cuando el día llegó a su fin, no fuimos a mi antigua habitación en la casa de los Cullen, donde Alice ya había instalado un moisés para el bebé que

parecía sacado de un cuento de hadas, pero no reparé en eso, sólo quería esta sola con mi marido y mi bebé.

A regañadientes lo acostaron y se fueron, dándonos nuestro espacio para estar solos.

Ya que durante todo el día poco había tenido que hacer con respecto al bebé, me había concentrado a estar con mi marido, reconfortarlo de alguna

manera, pero de los ojos de Jacob no se alejaba la angustia por completo, aun cuando el nacimiento de nuestro hijo, lo había llenado de felicidad, sabía

que aun su corazón no alcanzaba de reponerse del horror que vivió a sabernos perdidos y luego en completo peligro.

Lo comprendía muy bien, yo también había sufrido muchísimo, pensando él y nuestro hijo.

Cuando estuve recostada en nuestra cama le extendí los brazos, para que se recostara junto a mí, colocó su cabeza en mi pecho y comencé a acariciar

su espalda tratando de hacerlo sentir mejor.

Jake comenzó a besarme con mucho cuidado, después de todo para él, recién había dado a luz, pero yo no me sentía mal, por el contrario, quería con

todas mis fuerzas que me hiciera el amor.  
Así que me di media vuelta y me acosté sobre él, comencé a besarlo con mucha urgencia, casi con desesperación; Jacob seguía tocándome con cautela,

hubo un momento en que llegué a desesperarme, me levanté quedando sentada encima de él y me quité la blusa.

Jacob me miraba con los ojos muy abiertos, sin reaccionar.

- ¿Que pasa mi amor? –de repente me sentí cohibida, ¿por qué no quería tocarme? Mi corazón comenzó a latir presa del pánico.

- Cielo, no está bien, podría lastimarte…

Me reí para mis adentros; lógicamente Jake me veía como una parturienta, la risa transparente invadió la habitación, y nos relajó a los dos. ¿Cuándo iba

a entender Jacob que yo no era una humana normal?

Puse mi mano en su mejilla, le mostré exactamente como me sentía, la urgencia que tenía de que me tomara en sus brazos y me hiciera el amor, eso

sería con lo que culminaría perfectamente el día mas maravilloso de mi vida.

Jacob no esperó más, volvió a depositarme sobre la cama, y tan rápido pero delicadamente mi ropa terminó en el suelo. La suya no corrió tan buena

suerte, ya que yo la hice tiras en un segundo.

Mucho tiempo después, cuando inevitablemente el cansancio nos venció, quedé recostada en su pecho, me sentía plena, feliz, no sentía miedo, sabía que

de ahora en adelante podía defenderme de lo que fuera, pero aun así, no quería exponer a mi hijo al ningún peligro y sabía perfectamente que era algo

inevitable al estar rodeado de vampiros.

Sabía lo que teníamos que hacer, aunque me dolía en el alma, pero mi bebé era humano, pero había heredado la capacidad de transformarse en lobo

como Jake ¿Qué iba a pasar con eso si el bebé vivía rodeado de vampiros? ¿En el primer berrinche tendríamos un lobezno de 3 años?

Eso era por un lado, por otro mi familia aunque luchaban por contener su instinto, aun así el olor de sangre humana era tan irresistible que los hacía

sufrir físicamente, que pasaba que mi niño, como todos se caía y se cortaba, no quería pensar en el horror que resultaría para ellos desear matarlo.

Y luego los demás vampiros, los que eran amigos pero aun su dieta era a base de sangre humana y peor aun los que no eran amigos. Toda la vida nos la

íbamos a pasar temiendo que alguien llegara a hacernos daño, atacando al miembro más frágil de nuestra familia.

Era algo que no podía permitir, vivir en una angustia constante, exponiendo a ese ser que dependía completamente de mí.

Alcé la cabeza para ver si Jacob seguía despierto, él seguía acariciando suavemente mi espalda, pero pensé que talvez lo hacia como un reflejo entre

sueños.

Pero el seguía despierto, me miró con los ojos llenos de ternura, sentí alivio al ver que la angustia los había abandonado por completo. Le sonreí y luego

me incorporé para besarlo delicadamente.

- Perrito –de repente se e cerró la garganta, la decisión que había tomado definitivamente no era fácil, al contrario me rompería el corazón y a mi familia

también.

- ¿Qué pasa mi amor?

Respiré profundamente, y continué.

- Quiero que nos vayamos a vivir a La Push –el nudo en la garganta me quebró la voz. Y Jacob me observo por un rato, aunque al parecer no necesitaba

de muchas explicaciones, sin decírselo estaba entendiendo mis razones.

Sabía que eso implicaba alejarme de mi familia por completo, pero talvez pensó que podríamos mantener contacto, nos reuniríamos de vez en cuando en

algún lugar para que vieran a Ángel, pero yo sabía perfectamente que no podía ser así.

El llanto se apoderó de mí al darme cuenta, entonces me fue imposible seguir hablando. Puse mi mano en su rostro, y lo dejé ser participe de mis

pensamientos. Los ojos de Jacob también se llenaron de tristeza pero sabía perfectamente que no podíamos permanecer más con mi familia.

**Capitulo XXXIII: Último Capitulo****

Me levante de la cama con el corazón roto, y sólo había algo en este mundo que podía darme consuelo; tomé a mi hijo en brazos y lo acurruqué muy

fuerte contra mi pecho, las lágrimas bañaron mi rostro. Jacob nos abrazó por la espalda. Con ambos a mi lado me sentí fuerte, pero aun así me dolía al

extremo.

"Papá" lo llame con mi pensamiento, en un instante estuvo a nuestro lado junto con mamá, a los dos la tristeza se les reflejaba en los ojos. Ya lo sabían

y rogaba a Dios que lo entendieran.

-Entendemos -dijo mi papá, con la voz quebrada –sabemos que es lo mejor para Ángel. Y aunque nos duele en el alma, los dejaremos marcharse para

que continúen con su vida.

Comencé a llorar más fuerte, Jacob tomó en brazos al bebé y yo me abracé de mis padres.

- Renesmee pequeña –dijo mi mamá con la voz completamente aguda –yo también tomé la decisión de hacer mi vida y me alejé de mis padres, por

protegerlos a ellos, y por el infinito amor que les tengo. Por eso comprendemos bien la decisión que has tomado y no vamos a hacerlo más difícil de lo

que ya es.

- Después de todo, con la tecnología tan avanzada, estaremos en contacto casi como si estuviéramos físicamente juntos –intervino Alice desde el fondo

de la habitación.

Alce la vista y ahí estaban todos los miembros de mi familia. Mis sollozos se volvieron más evidentes, y por un momento dudé que la decisión que había

tomado fuera la correcta.

Como si mi abuelito hubiera leído mis pensamientos intervino.

- No sabemos a ciencia cierta qué detona la transformación en los licántropos, pero una de nuestras teorías es que es por la presencia de vampiros cerca

de ellos, aun sean enemigos o no. Sería sumamente peligroso que Ángel se transformara siendo aun muy chico.

- Lo se abuelito… -corrí a abrazarme a su cuello –pero aun así es muy difícil separarnos.

Mi abuelita comenzó a sollozar más fuerte, y también la abracé.

- Tranquila pequeña –trató de consolarme Rosalie que estaba ya muy cerca queriendo abrasarme también – no estaremos físicamente a tu lado, por el

bien de Ángel, pero lógicamente siempre podrás contar con nosotros.

Las lágrimas no dejaban de rodar por mis mejillas. Amaba tanto a mi familia, pero yo misma sabía perfectamente que todos tenían razón.

- Quiero que seas feliz –continuó Rosalie –y que Ángel tenga una vida normal, que crezca feliz y sin ningún peligro, que nunca sufra las consecuencias de

pertenecer a una familia de inmortales –la voz de Rosalie se le quebró y tuvo que tragar saliva para poder continuar.

- Debes, por todos los medios de hacer que su vida sea normal, que se case, que tenga hijos y los vea crecer y luego a sus nietos –no pudo más, la voz

no salió más por sus labios. Y me abrazó.

- No podrás decirle de nuestra existencia princesa –dijo Jasper quien se veía mucho más afectado que todos, pues a parte de su propio dolor estaba

recibiendo el de todos –lo pondrías en peligro innecesario, recuerda que nuestro secreto es lo más importante en nuestro mundo.

Tenían razón, pero eso no evitaba que el alma se nos desgarrara a todos.

Mi mamá mucho más compuesta, se acercó a mí nuevamente, pasó su mano por mi espalda y me dijo.

- Siempre seremos como un sólo ser princesa, eso no cambiará en nada, sólo que para protegerte a ti, a Ángel y a Jacob, los dejaremos ir. No te

preocupes, estaremos cerca, cuando Ángel este más grande, podrás dejarlo con Jacob y venir a visitarnos. No debes sentirte triste, con el sólo hecho de

saber que ustedes están bien nosotros seremos inmensamente felices.

- Mi hijo siempre sabrá lo maravilloso que son sus abuelos, ya inventaré la forma de hablarles de ustedes sin tener que explicar su naturaleza inmortal.

De igual forma algo tendremos que inventar acerca de la mía semivampira.

- Ángel tendrá la mamá más hermosa y joven de la historia –me dijo Emmett en el momento en que me abrazaba fuertemente, intentando que una

enorme sonrisa se dibujara en su rostro, pero cuando yo puse mi mano en su mejilla y le enseñe como lo quería y que era el tío más divertido que jamás

nadie hubiera tenido, la sonrisa se transformó inmediatamente en un puchero.

Amaba a mi familia, a mis padres que eran los mejores del universo, pero ahora tenía mi propia familia; voltee a ver a Jacob quien me observaba con

nuestro pequeño en brazos, y entonces sentí confianza, sabía que todo iba a estar perfecto.

Mi padre se volvió a acercar a mí, me abrazó de frente y puso sus labios helados en mi frente, ahí los mantuvo por mucho rato, era tan reconfortante

sentirme ahí, era como estar en mi hogar, completamente en paz.

Separó ligeramente los labios de mi frente y sin soltarme me dijo.

- Renesmee, hija mía, estoy tan orgulloso de ser tu padre; tu tienes el corazón más noble y el alma más transparente que me he encontrado en todos

estos años de mi existencia. Mi corazón inerte, vuelve a latir poseído por un infinito amor, al saber que eres mi hija. El hecho que te hayas detenido justo

antes de acabar con la vida de Jane y pensaras en tu familia, me hace sentir que todos estos siglos que llevamos los Cullen, luchando contra nuestros

instintos, renegando de nuestra naturaleza, por el deseo de volver a tener alma, se han materializado en ti. Quiero pensar que después de todo, no

somos monstruos si pudimos educarte de esta manera.

- ¡Oh! papá nadie podrá jamás verlos a ustedes como tal cosa –ya no pude más las palabras de mi padre me hicieron sentir tanta dicha y tristeza a la

vez. Abracé lo más fuerte que pude su cuello, sólo desee que el mundo de los vampiros llegara a ser un día, un lugar seguro para vivir, para poder volver

a estar juntos.

- Ya no llores más preciosa, que esto no es una despedida, simplemente es una pequeña separación, que es eso para quienes tienen toda la eternidad –

mi papá sonreía sinceramente, así que me sentí mucho mas aliviada. Tenía razón, alcé la vista y observé a mi familia, todos eran jóvenes radiantes que

habían vivido durante siglos. Se tenían unos a otros; mi mamá tomaba de la mano dulcemente a mi papá. El amor entre ellos era fuera de cualquier

comparación, era como Jacob y yo, así que ellos estarían bien porque se tenía uno al otro como yo tenia a Jacob y a Ángel.

Igual que el resto de mi familia, tenía su complemento y todos viviríamos en armonía perfecta. La realidad la sentí como aire fresco entrando a mis

pulmones. El nudo de mi garganta se fue diluyendo, y todo el alivio del mundo llegó a mí, cuando Jacob se acercó a mí, devolviéndome a mi niño a mis

brazos, se había despertado pero no lloraba.

Su hermosos ojos verdes me veían con curiosidad, como si me preguntara qué me tenía tan angustiada –estoy bien mi vida –le dije mientras acariciaba

su mejilla llena de hoyuelos -todos vamos a estar bien, porque siempre nos tendremos unos a otros. Siempre estaremos juntos en nuestros corazones.

Besé su cabecita varias veces, Ángel parpadeó un par de veces y su boquita se abrió en un pequeño bostezo y luego volvió a cerrar sus ojos y se quedó

profundamente dormido en mis brazos, donde se sentía seguro. En ese momento con mi hijo en los brazos y mi familia alrededor, hice una promesa a los

cielos desde lo más profundo de mi corazón, mi hijo iba a tener una vida normal, creciendo seguro y feliz para siempre.

**FINNNNNNNNN**

* * *

Hasta aqui la segunda parte!

Espero que os haya gustado y que disfrutaseis leyendo, nos vemos!

Gracias a todas las personas que se molestaron en dejar un comentario agregar a favoritos o poner alertas, gracias de corazon.

Un beso!


End file.
